


le voyage de louis (louis's journey); manada brac #20

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Louis Bottom, M/M, Shifter Harry, Top Harry, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson está huyendo de David, su ex novio que cree que las diferencias se resuelven con los puños. Pero Louis sabe un secreto de él, y David está dispuesto a matarlo para mantenerlo en silencio.Harry Styles, es el más joven de los siete hermanos y capataz de la construcción que está ayudando a la villa Brac en la expansión, finalmente ha encontrado a su pareja, Louis, quien vive en el refugio contra el maltrato.Harry lleva a Louis a su casa, mostrándole una vida que nunca soñó posible. La familia de Harry acepta a Louis, y finalmente siente su vida completa. Pero cuando alguien amenaza la vida de su pareja, Harry busca sangre.¿Podrá Harry mostrarle a Louis cómo ser su propio hombre? ¿Podrá incluso ser capaz de mantener vivo a Louis? ¿Podrán los Styles y la manada Brac detener a David, el diabólico ex de Louis que está suelto?





	le voyage de louis (louis's journey); manada brac #20

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463856) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Vigésimo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.**   
**EL VIAJE DE LOUIS.**

**L** ouis subió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, preguntándose en qué se estaba metiendo. Pensó que su vida no podría ser peor después de la muerte de sus padres, pero había estado equivocado.

—Me tengo que ir. —Louis alcanzó la perilla de la puerta, listo para saltar de esa poco clara situación—. Si me voy con él, dejará en paz a tus amigos.

Taylor, la persona a la que le había hablado para salir de esta abusiva situación, tomó su brazo. —No en esta vida. Ellos pueden cuidarse, confía en mí.

Louis se quedó en silencio viendo sobre el respaldo a la calle detrás de él. —¿Estás seguro? No quiero causar ningún problema. —David podía ser un verdadero imbécil y Louis no quería que esa amable gente tuviera que enfrentarlo.

—No es problema. Y tú no eres el que causa problemas. ―Louis vio a los tres grandes hombres que venían con Taylor discutir con su novio. David jaló su brazo y su cara estaba de un profundo rojo. Joder, él se veía malditamente enojado. Louis se sorprendió cuando David caminó hacia el edificio sin pelear y los tres hombres regresaron a la camioneta. Así no era David. Louis se encontró preguntándose, ¿cómo había dejado que su vida se le saliera de sus manos?

Uno de los grandes hombres se deslizó en el asiento del conductor mientras otro abría la puerta del pasajero y entraba, el último subió atrás y se sentó al lado de Taylor. Louis se deslizó hacia la otra puerta, las manos en un puño sobre su regazo, rezando por tener el valor para atravesar esto.

—Ya conociste a Dagon. —Taylor señaló al hombre en el asiento trasero. Louis inclinó la cabeza saludando al musculoso hombre—. Ellos son Tryck y Law. —Taylor señaló a los dos hombres sentados al frente.

Louis les dio una débil sonrisa, inseguro de qué hacer. Había dejado todo lo conocido atrás y entraba en lo desconocido.

Estaba asustado como el infierno. Quizás, debería salir y hacer esto otro día.

—Estás a salvo. Ellos no te dañarán. —La voz de Taylor era suave.

Louis asintió. Tomó una profunda respiración, alejó la vista de los ocupantes del vehículo y vio por la ventanilla. Vio el edificio de departamentos y todo lo que conocía lentamente desaparecer mientras la camioneta se alejaba. Sus dedos se aferraban a la puerta en donde la ventana terminaba y comenzaba la puerta, sintiendo su estómago hecho nudo.

¿Realmente estaba dejando a David? ¿Estaba loco? Louis sabía que tenía que salir de esa abusiva relación, pero ¿en qué se estaba metiendo ahora?

Conoció a Taylor en el cuarto de baño de un restaurante estilo bufet, cuando estaba llorando en un cubículo hasta que sus ojos casi se le salen después de que David lo había golpeado por primera vez en cuatro años. Taylor lo había oído y le había dado a Louis el número de su teléfono, diciéndole que lo llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa, incluso si sólo quería hablar con alguien. 

Cuando David lo golpeó en esta ocasión, Louis había llamado. Ahora él estaba en el asiento trasero de una camioneta extraña, yendo a lo desconocido. Louis sólo esperaba que su vida fuera mejor que en este momento.

El conductor salió de la autopista y entró en un pequeño pueblo, se estacionó afuera de un restaurante. Sus ojos absorbían todo mientras Taylor salía y le indicaba a Louis que se le uniera.

Louis salió, cerró la puerta trasera y entonces se sintió inseguro sobre todo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y vio todo alrededor.

Tenía que haber algo en el agua de aquí porque no sólo los hombres que lo rescataron eran grandes, sino todos los hombres que estaban en la calle hablando. De nuevo, ¿en qué infiernos se había metido?

Taylor lo llevó dentro del restaurante y ordenaron algo de comida.

Louis se sentó tranquilamente a comer, viendo todo. Una vez que terminaron, Taylor pagó la cuenta y cruzaron la calle.

Louis estaba fascinado y un poco intrigado cuando Taylor se aproximó al hombre más alto que hubiera visto. Usaba jeans, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de motociclista. El alto hombre tenía el cabello negro que bajaba a su cintura en una larga trenza, atada con una tira de piel. Louis estaba asombrado mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al hombre.

Taylor tocó el codo de Louis y lo guió hacia el enorme hombre. —Maverick, él es Louis.

El gigante le sonrió. La mirada de Maverick se suavizó y habló con una muy profunda voz. —Hola, Louis.

En una extraña contradicción ante el poder que veía frente a él, el cuerpo de Louis comenzó a relajarse ante la más amable mirada que hubiera visto.

Louis le dio una sonrisa con la boca cerrada antes de decir. —Hola.

Taylor se apartó con Louis explicándole que el edificio estaba en construcción pero que podría quedarse ahí por la noche. Le dijo a Louis que deseaba ser un consejero y que él era su primer caso.

—Me siento honrado. —Louis se rio suavemente—. ¿Está bien si me quedo aquí?

—Eso es lo que Maverick —Taylor dijo, señalando al Alfa—, está discutiendo ahora con el trabajador. Asegurarse que sea seguro que te quedes. Si no es así hay mucho lugar en la Casa para ti.

Louis vio detenidamente el Centro de ayuda Tate y después a Taylor, inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras pasaba su mano por su suave cabello castaño que cruzaba su frente. ―¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? —Nadie había salido en su ayuda antes. Louis podía decir que Taylor era un chico amable y cariñoso, pero no estaba seguro del resto de esos hombres.

Dagon llegó detrás de Taylor y envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio mientras Taylor le contestaba a Louis. —Porque nadie debe vivir con miedo. Creo que todo el mundo debería vivir una vida satisfactoria, si no es que una totalmente gratificante vida.

Louis vio a Dagon inclinarse y besar a Taylor. Podía ver el orgullo en la cara de Dagon por su amante. Louis miró alrededor, sintiéndose extraño al ver los arrumacos de la pareja. Notó que uno de los trabajadores dentro del Centro de Ayuda lo veía fijamente. El trabajador estaba haciendo algo junto a una gran ventana, pero sus ojos no estaban en el trabajo.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre, antes de que Louis apartara la mirada.

Ahora no era el momento de darle miradas de amor al hermoso hombre. Él ya estaba en un lío. Aunque Louis ya no amaba a David, y ya desde hace tiempo, eso no quería decir que estuviera buscando otro hombre.

Cuándo miró de nuevo, el hombre lo seguía viendo.

Louis tenía que admitir que estaba intrigado.

Louis recorrió el Centro de Ayuda con Taylor viendo el desnudo lugar. Incluso con el polvo y los pocos muebles, era mejor dormir ahí que bajo el mismo techo con David. Una banca en el parque sería mejor que preguntarse si su ex se enojaría por algo que él hubiera dicho o hecho y lo golpeara de nuevo.

Louis notó que el trabajador seguía viéndolo. Eso lo ponía nervioso y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Louis se mantuvo ocupado las siguientes horas ayudando a la docena de personas que llegaron al centro a colocar cosas.

—Mi nombre es Drew —dijo uno de los hombres que llevaba algunas cosas, presentándose.

—Louis. —Le estrechó la mano—. ¿Quién es toda esta gente?

—Familia. Nosotros trajimos algo para asegurarnos de que estés cómodo esta noche.

Louis estaba impactado con todo el apoyo que Taylor había conseguido de su familia. Él nunca había tenido eso antes. Los padres de Louis ya estaban grandes cuando lo tuvieron y murieron. Él había sido su único hijo, nunca supo lo que se sentía estar en una gran familia.

—Gracias. —Louis tomó algunas de las mantas que Taylor le dio y las acomodó en un catre. Vio de nuevo al trabajador de la construcción que seguía viéndolo. Esos ojos verdes parecían que seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

Louis sintió un estremecimiento ante la nueva sensación que recorría su columna ante la atención que el trabajador le daba. El hombre era asombroso con _'A'_ mayúscula. Su piel era bronceada, sus hombros anchos y tenía unos impresionantes músculos. No construidos, más bien cincelados. El hombre le dio un guiño que causó que Louis se ruborizara como un maldito adolescente.

Louis le sonrió y se giró para terminar la conversación con Drew. Mientras hablaba seguía viendo al trabajador. Vio que uno de los grandes hombres que lo habían traído se le acercó y comenzó a hablar con el trabajador. Louis tenía veinticinco años y debería de dejar de comportarse como un preadolescente. Pero por primera vez en su vida, quería coquetear.

Louis se despidió de Drew y preparó su catre para dormir. No era lindo dormir solo en ese extraño lugar, pero en cuanto estuviera seguro lo demás no le importaba.

—Soy Remi. —Uno de los miembros de la familia se acercó y se presentó.

—Louis. —Estrechó la gran mano de Remi. Louis vio de nuevo al trabajador. El hombre lo veía frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Louis se preguntaba por qué eso le molestaba.

—Nadie te molestará mientras estés aquí —dijo Remi viéndolo a él y luego al trabajador y de nuevo a Louis—. Estaré aquí por la noche por si necesitas algo.

Louis asintió, apreciándolo. —Gracias.

Remi vio al trabajador antes de salir del centro de ayuda. Louis se sentó detrás del escritorio provisional mientras veía al hombre de la construcción recoger sus herramientas. Él nunca había sido bueno presentándose así que eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Mi nombre es Harry. —El atractivo extraño inclinó la cabeza saludándolo y cruzó el cuarto.

Louis sintió como si su lengua fuera del doble de tamaño, haciendo imposible que respondiera. David tenía buena apariencia, pero Harry estaba cerca de ser una estatua de dios para sus ojos. Pero Louis había aprendido hace mucho que la apariencia no lo era todo. —Louis —finalmente logró decir tímidamente mientras veía unos folletos en el escritorio. Metió los pies bajo la silla preguntándose si el enorme hombre diría algo más.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Harry preguntó mientras rápidamente acomodaba la herramienta en el cinturón y enrollaba un cable eléctrico.

—Un trabajo —dijo Louis. Se regañó interiormente. Eso podría ser cierto, pero estaba seguro que este hombre no quería escuchar lo mal que estaba su vida ahora.

—Siempre necesito ayuda. Tengo una constructora, y siempre necesitamos trabajadores. —Un lado de la boca de Harry se elevó en un intento de sonrisa mientras dejaba el cordón enrollado sobre una pila de herramientas—. La paga no es mucha, pero seguro que puede ayudar.

Louis podía aceptar eso. Eso era un paso para dejar de ser el saco de boxeo de David. La paga era una mierda y los extras... bueno, no había ninguno. —¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

Harry se rió suavemente. —En la mañana si quieres.

Vio los tentadores ojos verdes de Harry que taladraban los suyos.

—Tengo una cita mañana a las diez. ¿Eso está bien? ―preguntó Louis mientras acomodaba los folletos y los veía de nuevo. Realmente no los había leído, sólo les daba a sus nerviosas manos algo qué hacer.

—Está bien. Te veré mañana temprano. —Harry le sonrió antes de salir del edificio. Hombre, ¿qué estaba buscando con todo ese coqueteo? Él tenía un trabajo. Eso es lo que importaba. Louis no quería otra relación ahora. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas por delante. Harry le había ofrecido un trabajo, no una relación.

Louis dejó el escritorio y se dirigió al catre. Mañana sería el primer día del resto de su vida. Esperaba que fuera mejor que el anterior.

🥀

Louis se giró y vio a Taylor. —¿Qué hora es? —preguntó frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Cualquiera que fuera la hora, era demasiado temprano.

—Seis. —Taylor le dio una taza de humeante café. Oh hombre, eso es de que él hablaba. El aroma lo hizo enderezarse, feliz de tener el primer trago del día.

—Gracias. —Louis lo tomó, dándole un apreciativo trago. Sus dedos retiraron el cabello de su frente. Él se puso de pie y se estiró.

Louis se puso la camiseta y los tenis y se rascaba el pecho mientras seguía a Taylor al frente.

Dejó de caminar cuando vio a Dagon en al área del frente y a Harry entrando. Joder, sabía que él se veía como una mierda justo ahora. Su cabello necesitaba ser cepillado y probablemente tendría marcas de baba en un lado de la boca.

Louis se apoyó en el escritorio provisional y giró la cara cuando sus ojos vieron los de Harry. Podía ver la bondad en ellos y algo más que no podía identificar en los ojos verdes del hombre de la construcción.

—Sólo quería avisarles que estamos cerca de terminar ―Harry dijo mientras cruzaba el cuarto y llegaba frente a Dagon. ¿Cómo lograba verse tan bien a primera hora de la mañana? Louis tenía que pasar por todo un ritual para verse la mitad de bien de lo que se veía Harry.

—Le avisaré a Maverick —dijo Dagon. Louis no podía alejar la mirada. El ancho pecho era una seductora llamada y sus ojos bailaban sobre él.

—Mi nombre es Harry —El capataz le ofreció la mano a Dagon.

Louis veía cómo ellos se estrechaban la mano deseando que fuera la suya.

—Dagon —dijo y estrechó la mano de Harry—. ¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?

—Seguro. —Harry salió con Dagon.

Louis dejó el café y pasó sus manos por su desordenado cabello mientras soltaba el aliento. Harry estaba haciendo un lío con sus nervios.

—Te lo advertí. —Una mujer salía del cuarto de atrás con el más grande jodido cuchillo que Louis hubiera visto. Ella lo levantó hacia Taylor. Louis dejó el escritorio listo para ayudar a Taylor a patear el maldito culo de ella, o al menos intentarlo, cuando Taylor levantó la mano y todos los muebles volaron y bloquearon la puerta por donde ella salía.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo. No había manera de que él hubiera visto eso.

Louis gritó al mismo tiempo en que Taylor lo hizo. Louis sintió que caía sobre su culo y se arrastró hasta quedar hecho una bola en una esquina. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo aquí? Sus ojos veían toda la escena pero su cerebro se rehusaba a procesarla.

Harry y Dagon corrieron a través de la puerta del frente, Harry se dirigió directamente a él mientras Dagon corría hacia Taylor. —¿Cachorro? —Dagon dijo mientras se aproximaba a Taylor.

Louis trató de ver lo que sucedía pero Harry estaba frente a él de una manera protectora. Harry se arrodilló, pero aun así le bloqueaba la vista.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi mamá —Taylor gritó—. Ella apareció en la puerta y venía detrás de mí con el más grande cuchillo que hubiera visto.

Oyó que Dagon gritó. —Saca a Louis de aquí, llévalo a donde sea que esté seguro.

Harry asintió y se giró, jalando a Louis para que se pusiera de pie y se apresuraron a dejar el refugio. Él estaba encontrando difícil respirar. ¿Realmente Taylor había levantado todos los muebles del cuarto y los había usado para bloquear la puerta?

—Entra a la camioneta, tigre —dijo Harry soltando la mano de Louis.

No iba a cuestionar una maldita cosa. Entró, cerró la puerta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Realmente vi eso? —preguntó cuando la camioneta rugió con vida, y Harry en reversa salía del estacionamiento y se alejó del pueblo.

—Lo hiciste. —Harry tomó un camino rural con las mandíbulas tensas y los nudillos blancos de apretar duro el volante—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

Louis sacudió la cabeza negando mientras sus dedos se curvaban en el cinturón de seguridad.

—No me lastimaron. Por favor, explícame lo que acabo de ver.

Harry tomó un camino de tierra y llegó a una gran casa blanca en una granja. Se estacionó y apagó el motor. Louis vio a Harry salir de la camioneta y correr a su lado y abrirle la puerta. —Te explicaré tan pronto estemos dentro.

Louis presionó el botón para soltar el cinturón, salió del asiento. Siguió a Harry subiendo los escalones del porche. Pasaron junto a una banca columpio en el porche cuando Harry abrió la puerta de malla y entraron a la sala.

No se detuvieron ahí. Harry siguió caminando hacia la cocina, como si buscara algo, antes de guiar a Louis a la puerta de atrás. Louis seguía corriendo detrás de él cuando llegaron a un corral. —Pa —Harry gritó cuando Louis llegó a su lado.

Siete grandes hombres se dirigieron a ellos. Y Louis regresó a su teoría de que había algo en el agua. Él nunca había visto tal colección de hombres montaña en su vida. Louis dio un paso atrás cuando ellos se acercaban a Harry y a él.

—No les temas, tigre. Ellos son mis hermanos y mi padre. Estás a salvo. —Harry tomó su mano, y su calloso pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de Louis. Louis podía tomar ahora el pequeño gesto de consuelo cuando su mundo estaba de cabeza...de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —una versión mayor de Harry preguntó mientras se aproximaba sobre su caballo.

—Él es Louis. —Harry lo señaló con la cabeza—. Algo sucedió en el Centro de Ayuda, y necesité traerlo aquí.

El hombre al que Harry se refería como Pa, asintió. Ellos tenían los ojos verdes, sólo que los del padre eran mas claros, los de Harry eran mas verde boscoso y seductores.

—Llévalo a la casa. Vamos para allá —dijo el padre de Harry mientras desmontaba. Harry tomó la mano de Louis y regresó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Finalmente tuvo oportunidad de ver alrededor. El lugar era enorme. ¿Qué esperaba? Con esos hombres, era como si Harry fuera el enano del grupo. Y eso era un decir dado que Harry parecía medir al menos un metro ochenta y siete. El resto de los hombres entraron a la sala recordándole a Louis esos musculosos luchadores que veía en la televisión. Sólo que estos hombres parecían ser muy velludos. Harry parecía ser el único sin vello saliendo de su camiseta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, hijo? —el padre de Harry preguntó mientras los otros hombres tomaban asiento.

—No estoy seguro. Ese hombre Taylor que está creando el Centro de Ayuda... Algo extraño sucedió y uno de los Timber lob... hombres me dijo que lo trajera aquí.

—¿Extraño? —Louis resopló—. Eso no fue extraño. Eso fue totalmente bizarro.

Louis curvó los labios hacia adentro cuando los seis hermanos de Harry lo veían extrañamente. —Seguro que es lindo. —Uno de ellos le dio un guiño.

Louis se movió a la izquierda, bloqueando la vista del hermano que habló, detrás de Harry.

—Mio —Harry le gruño al hermano que habló.  _«¿Mio?»_  Oh, eso era sólo una forma de hablar. Louis sabia que eso no era algo bueno cuando los ojos del padre de Harry se abrieron más y vio fijamente a Louis como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba sentado ahí.

—¿Es él? —el padre preguntó.

—Si —Harry contestó.

—Malditamente caliente —dijo el hermano que había hablado antes.

—Cállate, Chauncey —Harry le gruñó al parlanchín hermano.

Louis se frotó los brazos, preguntándose si había saltado del sartén para caer en el fuego.

—No te preocupes, aquí estás a salvo. —El padre de Harry trató de tranquilizarlo. Louis no quería decepcionar al hombre. Después de todo estaba siendo hospitalario, así que le dio su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Ve a acomodarlo, Harry. El resto de ustedes regresen al trabajo.

El padre señaló la puerta de la cocina a los hermanos mientras Louis seguía a Harry hacia las escaleras. El interior de la casa se veía más grande que desde afuera.

—No quiero incomodar. Sé que tienes trabajo —dijo Louis mientras Harry lo guiaba al último cuarto a la izquierda.

—No lo haces. Este es el cuarto de huéspedes. Puedes quedarte aquí.

Harry lo guió al interior y se lo mostró. —Hay toallas en el cuarto de baño y mucho espacio en el armario para tu ropa.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que no usaré el armario. ―Louis se rió nerviosamente. No era culpa de Harry el no saber que Louis había huido dejando su ropa atrás. A él eso no le importó. En cuanto estuviera lo más lejos posible del imbécil, lo demás no importaba.

—Lo siento. —Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros, el color cubrió su cara. Se veía adorable en un hombre tan grande y seguro.

—Está bien. No lo sabías. —Louis luchó para encontrar algo para cambiar el tema—. ¿Así que ellos son tus hermanos y tu padre?

Harry asintió. —Si. Soy el más joven de todos, pero elegí trabajar en la construcción. Me gusta hacer cosas con mis manos. —Sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la levantó para probar el punto.

—Yo fui hijo único. Debe ser lindo tener una gran familia. 

Harry rodó los ojos y bufó. —La mayoría de las veces. Tener algo de privacidad es un gran problema aquí. Si vas a quedarte por aquí es mejor que te acostumbres a eso.

Louis no estaba seguro si podría acostumbrarse a eso. Creció como hijo único y cuando cumplió veinte años conoció a David y se mudó con él. Durante los cuatro años de su relación con ese imbécil, no había tenido nada propio, pero siempre tuvo privacidad. —¿Voy a quedarme aquí?

—Si —Harry contestó rápidamente y miró alrededor del cuarto—. Mejor regreso al trabajo. Mi padre era el propietario de la compañía constructora en la que trabajo pero cuando decidí que me gustaba más que ser granjero, él me la dio.

—Pensé que eras el capataz.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de la recámara. —Lo soy. También soy el propietario.

Louis no sabía mucho sobre construcción. Infiernos, no sabía nada sobre eso, pero estaba seguro que la misma persona no debería de tener ambos títulos.

—La cena es a las seis. Si tienes hambre avísale a Pa. Mis hermanos son fuertes pero no son peligrosos.

¿No son peligrosos? Ellos se veían tan peligrosos como un león sentado viendo a su presa. Louis no estaba muy seguro de querer quedarse aquí si Harry no estaba. —¿Puedo ir contigo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza negando mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

—No es seguro. Sé que tienes preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió en el pueblo. Las contestaré cuando regrese.

Louis dejó el tema en paz. No quería molestar a Harry y que lo regresara al oscuro y solitario refugio. Podría estar intimidado por los hermanos de Harry, pero quedarse aquí era mejor que en el Centro de Ayuda. Nunca se había quedado solo y no le gustaba mucho.

—Regresaré al terminar el día de trabajo. Ponte cómodo ―dijo Harry antes de salir por la puerta del frente. Bueno, campanas del infierno. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

🥀

—Soy Chauncey —dijo uno de los hermanos detrás de Louis.

Louis se mordió el labio y nervioso alejó la mirada.

—Louis —le dijo viendo los muebles alrededor. Había tres grandes sofá y dos sillas con descansabrazos en la sala. Realmente una agradable decoración, completada con una enorme chimenea de piedra en una de las paredes. Libreros a cada lado de la chimenea y una gran televisión arriba de una repisa.

—Siéntete en tu casa, Louis. —Chauncey tomó el control remoto de la televisión y se lo dio—. Dado que es tu primer día aquí, Pa no espera que trabajes en la granja.

Eso eran buenas noticias considerando que no tenía una maldita idea de cómo trabajar en una. Esto era completamente opuesto a cómo Louis había crecido y lo que conocía. Él era un chico de ciudad. La vida de granja podría ser demasiado dura.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Chauncey le preguntó desde detrás de él.

Louis sacudió la cabeza negando. Estaba demasiado nervioso para comer. Tomó asiento en el borde del sofá, levantó el control y encendió la televisión. Recorrió los canales mientras Chauncey salía por la puerta de atrás.

Louis se recargó, preguntándose qué le traería su nueva vida. Esta era una nueva vida. Nunca estaría de nuevo con David, además ahora se encontraba viviendo en un pequeño pueblo.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, y Louis estaba listo para eso. Él era bueno complaciendo a la gente pero sería cauteloso con esta familia. Ellos podrían aplastarlo si se enojaban y comenzar a ponerle la mano encima como David había decidido hacer.

Louis empujó a su ex al fondo de su mente. Él había dejado de amar al imbécil hace un año. Esa fue la razón por la que David comenzó a golpearlo. Louis le había dicho que se iba y David le dijo que se tenía que quedar.

 _«Maldición,_ _olvídate_ _de él»._  Louis abrazó un cojín contra su pecho mientras veía el canal de cocina. Eso era su cosa favorita para ver. Se consideraba un buen cocinero y amaba crear nuevos platillos.

Quizás podría trabajar de cocinero. Eso podría ser lindo y Louis tendría dinero en sus bolsillos. Algo que necesitaba urgentemente. Harry le había ofrecido contratarlo, pero Louis no creía poder hacer algo estando todo el día alrededor del semental.

Lanzó el cojín a un lado y presionó el botón de apagado del control remoto. Louis salió a revisar la cocina. Podría mostrar su aprecio por dejarle quedarse teniendo la cena lista para cuando los hombres llegaran del trabajo.

Recorrió la despensa, notando gran cantidad de dulces. Tuvo una idea acerca del postre por lo que veía ahí. Louis comenzó a sacar cosas y llevarlas a la mesa para preparar la cena para los ocho grandes hombres que vivían ahí.

🥀

Harry se apresuró a su camioneta para llegar a casa esa noche. No podía esperar para conocer a su pareja. Lanzó el cinturón de herramientas hacia el asiento de pasajeros, encendió la camioneta y salió.

El camino a casa pareció más largo de lo normal y finalmente llegó a la entrada. Los gemelos, Chauncey y Chance, estaban sentados en el columpio del porche hablando cuando él cerró la puerta de la camioneta y caminó hacia el porche. ―¿Dónde está Louis?

—Mira a nuestro hermanito —Chauncey lo provocó—, listo para entrar y reclamar a su pareja.

—Cállate —Harry gruñó apoyándose en el barandal del porche—. ¿Dónde está?

—Esa pequeña pareja tuya está llena de sorpresas. —Los verdes ojos de Chance brillaban con diversión. Todos los hermanos Styles tenían el cabello marrón ondulado y los ojos verdes, un fuerte rasgo familiar en todos ellos.

Los gemelos eran buenos chicos, pero a ellos les gustaba demasiado jugar. Harry podría ser el más joven de la camada, pero era más maduro que esos dos cabeza duras. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Seguro que será una linda esposa. —Chauncey se carcajeó saliendo corriendo del porche evadiendo la mano de Harry.

—Si tú no lo reclamas, yo me casaré con él —Chauncey lo provocó desde el jardín.

—No si quieres reproducirte —Harry lo amenazó.

—Mala suerte. Soy gay, tonto. —Chauncey corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa mientras Harry entró por el frente, tratando de llegar con Louis antes que su hermano. Siguió el maravilloso aroma que salía de la cocina y vio a su pareja con delantal y tarareando mientras ponía la mesa.

Maldición si eso no era una hermosa vista. El cabello castaño de Louis que caía por sus rostro era tan suave como el de la familia Styles pero sus ojos eran azules. Su delgada figura y su pálida piel hacían que Harry quisiera gemir y rogar para llevar a su pareja arriba y tenerlo de traviesas maneras.

Sabía que tenía que ser paciente. Primero que nada, Louis era humano y no tenía ni idea de que estaba en una casa llena de shifter-osos. Segundo, su pareja fue víctima de un imbécil que lo había golpeado según Dagon, el lobo Timber. Si alguna vez se encontraba con el abusador de Louis esperaba encontrarse detrás del volante de su camioneta.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando Chauncey entró por la puerta trasera y se acercó a Louis, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. —Huele bien, Louis —dijo en lo que Harry asumió era una sexy voz. Su hermano necesitaba subir y practicar frente al espejo durante años. Eso apestaba.

—Chauncey. —La voz de advertencia de su Pa llegó a la cocina antes de que su padre llegara—. ¿Quieres que patee tu trasero?

Chauncey gruñó y se alejó de Louis. —No le hago ningún daño. Sólo estoy provocando a Harry.

—Harry no va a querer hacerte daño cuando arranque la piel de tu trasero por acercarte a su no reclamada pareja —Pa le dijo tranquilamente al juguetón oso.

Harry los ignoró y se acercó a Louis. Su pareja olía mejor que las más dulces bayas. Harry quería lamerlo de la cabeza a la punta de los pies y luego repetir el proceso unas cientos de veces más. Él podría ser el más pequeño de la camada, pero se sentía como un gigante al lado de Louis.

—Está casi listo. —Louis le sonrió, y Harry tenía una rabiosa erección. Esa sonrisa iba a ser su perdición.

—¿Cocinaste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si. Espero que les guste la carne al horno con vegetales. Hice ensalada de fruta de postre. —Louis sonrió mientras abría el horno y sacaba la carne.

Harry estaba perdido en esa sonrisa. Tomó la cacerola para ayudar a su pareja y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que la cacerola estaba caliente. Dejó la cacerola arriba de la estufa y corrió al fregadero y metió sus enrojecidos dedos bajo el agua fría. Su pareja estuvo a su lado en segundos. —¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Estás bien?

—Hazlo de nuevo. Me lo perdí la primera vez. —Chauncey soltó una carcajada desde el otro lado de la cocina. Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él antes de volver a ver a Louis.

—Estoy bien. No duele —le aseguro a Louis, quien se veía preocupado mientras sacaba la mano de Harry de debajo del chorro del agua para examinarla.

—Me corté con papel hace un rato. ¿Puedes revisarme, Louis? —dijo Chauncey desde el otro lado de la mesa. Harry vio esta vez a su papá que palmeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su hermano.

Cuándo los dedos de Louis tocaron los suyos, el mundo de Harry se inclinó. Esas manos eran las más suaves que hubiera sentido. Las manos de su pareja se veían delgadas y delicadas. Gimió cuando Louis las apartó. —¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Él está bien —Pa le dijo—. Es más fuerte que eso.

Louis vio a Harry desde debajo de sus largas pestañas, sus labios formaron una sonrisa. —Él se ve así.

Harry sintió su cara arder con las palabras de su pareja. Maldición si no estaba haciendo el tonto. Sintió los ojos de toda su familia en él pero los ignoró. Jugar al herido con su pareja haría que lo tocara de nuevo. —Realmente duele. ¿Podrías ponerle algo de crema para las quemaduras?

Chauncey gruñó desde el otro lado del cuarto y giró los ojos cuando Harry pasó por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. ―¿Celoso? —le preguntó cuando se acercó lo suficiente para murmurarle.

—Eso es malditamente cierto.

Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba el botiquín y se lo entregaba a su pareja. Estaba en el paraíso cuando Louis lo abrió y destapó la crema para quemaduras aplicándola suavemente con sus dedos. Él no lo necesitaba. Los Shifters sanaban rápidamente de algo como eso, pero él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Ya está —dijo Louis mientras soltaba la mano de Harry—. No vuelvas a sacar cacerolas del horno sin guantes ―su pareja le advirtió.

—No lo haré. —Harry se puso de pie y sacó la lengua hacia Chauncey cuando Louis se giró. Eso era una acción infantil, pero él y su hermano eran extremadamente cercanos y se amaban y se molestaban uno al otro. Sabía que nadie de su familia tocaría a Louis, pero ellos se asegurarían como el infierno de torturar a Harry haciéndole creer que estaban siendo demasiado amistosos.

—Ustedes niños, lávense mientras ponemos la cena en la mesa —dijo Pa sacándolos de la cocina. Harry no quería irse pero era una orden de su padre. Se apresuró a lavarse y estuvo malditamente cerca de quebrarse el cuello cuando él y Chauncey se apresuraban a bajar las escaleras para regresar a la cocina. Los trillizos, Bryce, Olsen, y Gavin, rodeaban a Louis, haciéndole mil y una diferentes preguntas.

Harry tomó a Louis de la cintura, alejándolo de sus curiosos hermanos. Presentó a Louis con ellos, pero le dio a cada uno de ellos una enojada mirada antes de sentarse al lado de su pareja. Pa entró a la cocina con Chance detrás de él.

—¿Dónde está Riley? —preguntó Harry mientras ellos empezaban a pasar la comida.

Su Pa tomó lo que parecía un delicioso panecillo. —Vendrá pronto. Bella está cerca de foaling*.

 _(*._ _Foaling_ _, aunque se traduce como parir o dar a luz. Se refiere específicamente al nacimiento de equinos, ya sea caballos, burros o mulas, como no hay en español una palabra especifica, y parir si es conocida se deja el original._ )

—¿Qué es foaling? —Louis preguntó mientras se llevaba su tenedor con papas a la boca. No había suficiente comida en el plato de su pareja. Harry tomó el platón de puré de papas con ajo y sirvió más en el plato de Louis.

—Es cuando un caballo va a parir —su Pa contestó mientras Louis veía con ojos más grandes su plato. Harry agregó dos panecillos más y le sonrió a Louis, orgulloso de ayudar a su pareja a poner algo de peso en su delgado cuerpo.

—Malditamente bueno, Louis. —Chauncey palmeó la mesa con su mano—. Está tan bueno como el infierno. —Señaló la carne horneada con el tenedor—. Estás contratado.

Todos los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, haciendo que Louis se enderezara y sonriera orgulloso. Harry estaba golpeado de amor al ver el brillo en los ojos azules de su pareja. Palmeó la pierna de Louis por debajo de la mesa y le dio un guiño al pequeño diablillo*.

 _(*. Utilizo_ _Imp_ _, en la mitología significa diablillo que usa tridente, se usa como sinónimo de diablillo, duende o niño impertinente._ )

🥀

Harry salió de su cuarto después de que todo el mundo se fue a dormir. Caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de Louis, escuchando por un momento. Cuándo no escuchó nada, cambió y se acurrucó en el suelo fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Louis.

No era sólo que fuera la pareja de Harry, sino que era la primera vez que estaba enamorado, y él no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. Olfateó el escaso centímetro bajo la puerta del cuarto de Louis, inhalando el dulce aroma de su pareja.

—Él está bien —dijo su Pa mientras salía de su recámara. 

Harry estaba avergonzado de ser atrapado. Su padre caminó por el pasillo y se arrodilló al lado de Harry. Pasó su mano por la cabeza de Harry dándole el ánimo que necesitaba para manejar sus emociones fuera de control.

—Él te aceptará. Sólo ve despacio. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Encontraste una pareja con buena apariencia. —Su padre le rascó la cabeza y se puso de pie—. Sólo no lo asustes para que quiera salir como el infierno en la mañana. Cambia antes de que despierte.

Harry gruñó y apoyó la cabeza en sus patas. Gimió ante su padre.

—No hay una respuesta fácil, Harry. Sólo recuerda que tienes una familia aquí para ti. Si alguien trata de lastimarlo, tendrán que tratar con ocho enojados osos.

Harry gruñó aprobándolo mientras su padre regresaba a su recámara. Él podría ser el más joven, pero era un oso adulto. Si alguien trataba de acercarse a su pareja, él podría comérselos.

Harry olió el aroma de su pareja de nuevo, llenando sus pulmones con el olor de Louis mientras se quedaba dormido.

🥀

Harry despertó con el grito de alguien y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que seguía en su forma de oso. Mierda. El grito era de Louis. Puertas se abrieron y sus hermanos corrían por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Louis.

—Eres un tonto. Si quieres causarle un ataque cardíaco, por qué no sólo te levantabas sobre tus patas traseras y le rugías ―dijo Chance sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry cambió, pasó entre todos y se dirigió a su habitación, tomó unos jeans y se los puso. Se subió el cierre de regreso a la habitación de Louis. Todo el mundo seguía en el pasillo cuando él tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Louis. ―Tigre, soy Harry.

—¿Tigre? —Gavin preguntó con una divertida expresión—. Me gusta eso.

Harry les gruñó a sus hermanos mientras esperaba a que Louis abriera la puerta. Louis lentamente abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo.

—Hay un oso frente a mi puerta. —Frunció el ceño, viendo al pasillo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Harry le preguntó, Louis se apartó abriendo más la puerta y permitiéndole entrar.

Harry presionó los labios y les frunció el ceño a sus hermanos que seguían cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Louis. —Váyanse —murmuró irritado.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros pero no se movieron. Harry cerró la puerta en sus caras y se giró hacia su pareja. ―Puedo explicarlo.

—O tienes una mascota extremadamente grande o eres un shifter —Louis lo declaró como un hecho y se sentó en la cama.

Harry estaba impactado. —Se supone que no sabes sobre los shifters.

—¿Por qué no? Uno de los chicos en la escuela cambió frente a mí cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Afortunadamente estábamos solos en los vestuarios. Dijo que era nuevo en eso y algunas veces sólo sucedía. Claro que cuestioné la lógica de que fuera a una escuela llena de humanos, pero él dijo que eso era raro que sucediera y que él tenía que ir porque sus padres...

Harry veía fijamente a Louis que seguía parloteando. Podía decir que su pareja parloteaba por los nervios. —Louis, está todo bien. —Harry tomó sus manos—. Nadie aquí va a lastimarte.

Harry gruñó cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Louis.

—Hay gente aquí buscando a Louis. Uno de ellos es un lobo Timber y el otro algo de humano.

—¿Lobo Timber? —Louis se puso más pálido y miró a Harry.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una jodida fantástica mañana, pensó Harry enojándose consigo mismo.

—Si. Este pueblo está lleno de shifters y de humanos. ―Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta con su pareja, pasaron entre sus hermanos y bajaron las escaleras. Su padre estaba en la cocina con una escopeta acunada en sus brazos. Harry inclinó la cabeza y lo vio fijamente.

—No estaba seguro de quienes eran dado que no los había visto antes. No lastima tomar precauciones.

—Déjame hablar con ellos. —Louis colocó sus manos en el pecho de Harry.

Asintió, inseguro de qué hacer. Harry y sus hermanos se amontonaron tras la ventana de la sala y la puerta de malla mientras Louis salía a hablar con los visitantes.

El pecho de Harry se infló de orgullo cuando Louis dijo que prefería quedarse aquí en lugar de en el refugio. Al menos no había asustado a su pareja tanto como para que huyera.

—Es leal —Chauncey comentó con orgullo en su voz—. Después de todo, él ajustara bien aquí.

—Quiere trabajar conmigo —dijo Harry a nadie en particular. Sabía que su pareja quería ganar su propio dinero. No lucharía con él por eso, pero Louis no tenía que preocuparse por ganar su manutención aquí.

Ellos se apartaron cuando Louis abrió la puerta de malla. —¿Quisiste decir eso? —Harry preguntó.

—¿Decir qué? —Louis preguntó. Había un débil tinte de humor en su mirada. Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse.

—Él tiene sentido del humor. Eres bienvenido a nuestra familia, Louis. —Pa se rió, palmeando el hombro de Louis. Los gemelos levantaron a Louis y lo lanzaron al aire. Harry gruñó mientras tomaba a su pareja del maltrato de sus hermanos.

—¿Quieres que terminemos nuestra conversación?

Louis sacudió la cabeza negando, se ruborizó y le sonrió a todo el mundo. —Podemos hablar de camino al trabajo.

—Bien. —Harry corrió escaleras arriba y terminó de vestirse antes de reunirse con su pareja en la puerta del frente.

—No trabajes tan duro —cada uno de los trillizos le advirtió—. Realmente apreciaríamos si no estás muy cansado para preparar la cena.

La cara de Louis se iluminó. —¿Realmente les gusta mi cocina?

—¿Los osos cagan en los bosque? —La carcajada de Chauncey que salió de su garganta, retumbó en la sala—. ¿Lo captaste?

Se carcajeó.

La suave risa de Louis atravesó el aire. —Lo entendí, pero puedes retractarte.

Harry rugió carcajeándose mientras el resto de la familia se reía.

—Vamos, tigre. Tiempo de ir a trabajar.

🥀

—¿Te gustaría que te dé un tour antes de empezar? ―Harry preguntó mientras salían de la camioneta. Louis asintió mientras se reunía con Harry en la banqueta.

—Seguro. —Siguió detrás de Harry, viendo ese bien formado trasero mientras caminaban a la tienda de motocicletas. Sus dedos hormigueaban por agarrar algo de Harry. Cualquier cosa que pudiera tomar ahora. Infiernos, se conformaría con tomarle el codo. El olor del oso lo hacía desear cosas que oraba por tener.

—Wow, esto es asombroso. —Louis entró a un área abierta, viendo las paredes expuestas de la tienda de motocicletas. El piso tenía polvo, sobre el que se marcaban sus huellas cuando caminaron.

—Será asombroso una vez que terminemos —dijo Harry mientras guiaba a Louis al cuarto del fondo—. Éstas serán las oficinas de los hermanos Santiago. —Señaló tres cuartos vacíos—. Una vez que terminemos de colocar los cables eléctricos y coloquemos las paredes interiores.

Louis nunca había visto algo desde que se estaba construyendo. No le importaba lo que Harry decía. Ahora era asombroso. Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Harry tocó su espalda. —Lo siento. —Sus nervios estaban alterados.

No era el hecho de que Harry fuera un shifter oso. Era el hecho de que nunca se había sentido tan fuertemente atraído antes por alguien. Ni siquiera del imbécil de David.

—No te disculpes. —Harry le sonrió y entonces le señaló algunas cosas, hablando sobre lo que necesitaban terminar del proyecto, pero en todo lo que Louis podía pensar era en ese toque. Quería que la mano de Harry lo tocara de nuevo.

Ellos caminaron de cuarto a cuarto, Harry actuaba como guía de turistas, explicando lo que habían hecho y lo que faltaba por hacer.

Louis absorbía todo. No era que lo que Harry estuviera diciendo lo tuviera hechizado. Era ese profundo timbre de voz lo que lo tenía hipnotizado. Louis podría escuchar hablar a Harry todo el día y nunca se cansaría de eso.

Harry tomaba casualmente la mano o el brazo de Louis o le daba una sutil mirada, causando que el corazón de Louis se acelerara a mil por minuto con cada toque o mirada. No era un profesional en el coqueteo pero seguro que sentía que Harry lo era.

¿Qué podría ser mejor que estar en esos fuertes brazos mientras le hacía el amor? David también era un hombre grande. Los hombres grandes lo hacían sentirse protegido. Pero David había abusado de la confianza que Louis le había dado. ¿Lo haría Harry?

—Hay otro proyecto que Maverick quiere que hagamos cuando terminemos aquí. Él quiere que se construyan nuevas edificaciones y algunos cottages*. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

_(*._ _Cottage_ _, se refiere a una casa de campo o chalet, pero se deja el original porque es algo más elegante, se refiere a una casa estilo cabaña que tradicionalmente estaba junto a las grandes construcciones victorianas, con menor altura y vigas de madera.)_

Eso emocionó a Louis. Le gustaba la idea de trabajar lado a lado con Harry. Aun no creía que pudiera hacer mucho viendo al gran hombre todo el día. —Realmente debes de amar lo que haces.

Harry asintió mientras caminaba con Louis hacia el frente del cuarto principal. —Lo hago. No hay nada que me guste más que apartarme un poco y ver las cosas que creé con las manos. Es una maravillosa sensación, una sensación de realización.

Louis nunca había tenido esa sensación antes. Ni en gran escala como construir algo. Siempre se sintió realizado cuando podía pagar sus cuentas a tiempo. ¿Eso contaba?

—Hey, primo. —Un pequeño y engreído hombre cruzó la puerta del frente.

Louis inmediatamente reconoció al hombre.  _«Oh infiernos no»._  No había manera en el mundo que fuera ese pequeño. Podía sentir su garganta cerrarse y sus manos comenzar a temblar.

—Buenos días. Necesito que empieces por las oficinas de atrás esta mañana. El cableado necesita terminarse así el resto podrá poner las paredes interiores. —Harry siguió hablando, pero Louis mantenía sus entrenados ojos en sus zapatos.

Quizás el primo no lo reconocería. Había una oportunidad en un millón de que no lo reconociera, la suerte de Louis nunca estuvo a su favor. Centímetro a lento centímetro, Louis dio pequeños pasos hasta que finalmente quedó detrás de Harry.

Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar mientras los escuchaba hablar. Louis desesperadamente quería tomar la camisa de Harry, necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a sentirse seguro.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y le dio un ligero apretón mientras seguía hablando. Louis tomó la gran mano entre las suyas, agradecido por el ancla. ¿Realmente esos dos hombres eran primos? Esperaba que no.

—Regresaré a la hora de la comida. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —dijo Harry. Eso hizo que Louis levantara la vista a la espalda de Harry. ¿A dónde tenía que ir? ¿Cuánto estaría afuera? A Louis no le gustaba ni un poco la noticia.

Realmente se sentía seguro en presencia de Harry. Era como si estuviera envuelto en una manta segura en presencia de Harry.

—Puedo encargarme de la gente mientras estás fuera. —El engreído hombre gruñó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de herramientas.

—Pasaré gran parte de esta mañana con Maverick discutiendo sus ideas sobre los cottages que él quiere construir. ―Harry pasó su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de Louis. ¿Por qué el tipo no se iba a trabajar, así Louis podría salir de un infierno de aquí?

—Asegúrate de decirle a uno de los hermanos Santiago qué necesitamos acerca del área de reparaciones que ellos quieren atrás.

Harry asintió. —Planeo encargarme de eso mientras esté fuera. —Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del frente, jalando a Louis con él. Mientras ellos caminaban, Harry mantenía a Louis en tal ángulo que su primo no pudiera verlo.

Louis estaba agradecido de que Harry hubiera captado la indirecta. Él estaba tratando de empezar de nuevo. No necesitaba esa mierda.

Caminaron hasta que alcanzaron el otro lado del centro de ayuda. Harry lo jaló a un lado del edificio, viendo hacia la calle antes de que esos ojos verdes finalmente vieran fijamente a Louis.

—Bien, ¿qué sucedió?

El estómago de Louis se oprimió. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar. Sus nervios estaban alterados. Se apoyó atrás, exhalando agitado. —Lo conozco. —Movió la mano hacia la tienda de motocicletas.

—¿De dónde conoces a mi primo? —Los extraordinarios ojos verdes de Harry ardían y brillaban. Así que sí eran parientes, sólo genial. Louis no estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer. Nada de esto tenía sentido para él.

¿Si ellos eran primos, podría confiar en Harry?

Louis levantó el mentón, viendo directamente a los ojos a Harry. Le habló con un valor que no sentía en su interior. —Él estaba junto a David.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, estudiando a Louis por un momento antes de preguntar. —¿Y quién es David?

—Él es el hombre del que estoy huyendo.

🥀

Harry pensaba en las palabras de Louis mientras caminaba por el patio de Maverick. Cuando sintió a su pareja acobardarse detrás de él, los instintos protectores de Harry se levantaron y supo que tenía que sacar a Louis del lugar y averiguar lo que sucedía.

Su primo Dommy había sido siempre un buscador de problemas. Era bien sabido que Dommy iniciaba la mitad de esos problemas. Le creyó a Louis cuando le dijo que Dommy estaba con su ex. Harry al principio pensó que quizás su primo y Louis habían sido amantes y que por eso Louis se escondía de él.

Le enojó pensar que su primo hubiera dormido con su pareja, incluso aunque fuera antes de que Harry supiera que Louis existía. Él no lo compartía con nadie. No pasaba amantes y definitivamente no a su pareja.

Fue un gran alivio para Harry el saber que no lo había sido.

Iba a tener una gran conversación con su primo cuando regresara a la tienda de motocicletas. Había visto el reconocimiento en la mirada de Dommy cuando vio a Louis. Si él le decía algo a ese tipo David, Harry iba a patearle el trasero hasta el domingo. Familia o no.

Se había asegurado de que Dommy hubiera tenido mucho trabajo antes de salir. No quería a nadie cerca de Louis. Su pareja le había prometido no acercarse a la tienda de motocicletas y le dijo que se quedaría con Taylor.

A Harry no le gustaba eso, quería a Louis con él pero su pareja había insistido que Taylor necesitaba ayuda para tener listo el Centro para su inauguración.

—Estoy pensando en construir seis cottages —dijo Maverick mientras caminaba por la propiedad.

—Hay mucho lugar para lo que pides. No veo ningún problema en construirlos —dijo Harry. Su mente no estaba totalmente en la conversación. Quería regresar al pueblo y revisar a Louis.

—Mi familia está creciendo y algunos quieren su casa propia. Me siento mejor sabiendo que están cerca —Maverick explicó.

—Puedo entender eso. Los shifters tienden a permanecer juntos.

Maverick asintió. —Mataría a cualquiera que incluso intente lastimar a alguno de ellos. No es sólo mi trabajo al encargarme de la manada, sino que realmente me importan todos y cada uno de ellos. Quiero que los cottages tengan la sensación de hogar. Algo que mi manada pueda disfrutar por muchos años.

—Sólo tienes que dibujar los planos y nos aseguraremos de agregar los toques —dijo Harry mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa.

—Me alegra haberte contratado. Me gusta tu visión.

Harry se rio. —Gracias.

Maverick se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta trasera. ―¿Cómo está tu familia?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ellos están bien. Disfrutan ser granjeros. Aunque la mitad del tiempo quisiera estrangular a algunos de ellos.

Maverick se carcajeó. —Sé cómo se siente. Vivir con muy diferentes personalidades tiene sus momentos.

—Ahora que hablamos de parientes. Mi primo Dommy está trabajando en esos proyectos conmigo. Él tiene reputación de iniciar problemas, pero me aseguraré de mantenerlo fuera de los problemas.

Maverick le sonrió diabólicamente. —Si no, siempre puedes dejárselo a tus hermanos. Ellos se ven como que pueden enderezar a cualquiera.

—Lo deseo. Hemos tratado de hacerlo madurar durante años. Es difícil mantener un ojo en él cuando vive aparte. Renta un departamento mientras trabaja aquí, pero no viene a casa, no importa lo mucho que tratemos de convencerlo. Demasiado mal que sus padres hayan muerto. Su Pa no lo hubiera dejado comportarse de esa manera.

Maverick caminó hacia la puerta trasera y se sentó en una de las mesas de picnic. —Sé que han estado aquí desde hace pocos años pero me alegra que estén aquí. No le he dicho a nadie excepto a mi Beta y a mi comandante. Quiero que se sientan en casa. Tu papá me pidió que mantuviera su estatus de shifter en secreto.

—Estamos haciendo un buen trabajo mezclándonos, pero creo que Dommy podría causar problemas. Normalmente no digo nada acerca de mi familia, pero tú has sido muy amable con nosotros. —Durante siglos se habían mantenido en secreto los diferentes tipos de shifter del mundo. Ahora el conocer diferentes manadas, siempre asombraba a Harry. Aun se sentía extraño estar al lado de un lobo Timber. Ellos se habían mudado de la comunidad de osos cuando su madre murió, su padre quería escapar de los recuerdos.

—No te preocupes demasiado por tu primo. Tenemos toda una comunidad que mantendrá un ojo en tu primo. 

—Le patearé el trasero si él comienza con alguna mierda. —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No entiendo cómo alguien tan irresponsable pueda llevar el nombre de nuestra familia.

Maverick se puso serio. —Sabes que mi manada es también tu familia y pueden protegerte a ti y a tu pareja. Puede que no seas un lobo Timber, pero te respaldaremos.

—Aprecio eso. —Las manadas eran importantes en el mundo de los shifter.

Ayudan a proteger al shifter y su pareja. Harry tenía a su familia y a Dommy, pero tenía la sensación de que Dommy no sería de mucha ayuda. Sus hermanos podrían matar a cualquiera que se acercara a Louis, de eso no tenía duda. Pero Dommy era un instigador, y un iniciador de mierda. La mitad de las veces Harry quería alejarse y dejar a su primo en el problema en el que se había metido. Pero era de la familia. Es por eso que le había dado trabajo.

Harry sólo esperaba no haber cometido un gran error.

—Sólo recuerda que tienes shifters alrededor que pueden ayudarte si lo necesitas. —Maverick se puso de pie y se estiró—. Tengo que ir a la manada del Este. Mi hija necesita ver a su madre.

—¿Tu hija? Pensé que todos en la manada eran gay ―Harry se puso de pie y miró fijamente al Alfa.

—Lo somos. Es una larga historia. Ella nos adoptó a mi pareja Cecil y a mi como sus padres, aunque su hermano y la pareja de éste viven aquí. Su mamá tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace siete años, pero incluso con la terapia ella no se ha recuperado completamente. No creen que Olivia lo haga. Ella me preguntó si podía Melonee vivir aquí. ¿Cómo le podría haber dicho que no? La pequeña malcriada me tiene a mí y a la manada completa girando alrededor de su meñique.

Harry le sonrió al Alfa. Aunque la mayoría de los shifters deseaban cachorros, él no era uno de ellos. Él prefería malcriar a su pareja.

El que Maverick le hubiera ofrecido la manada, significaba mucho para Harry. Se sentía mejor sabiendo que había una comunidad respaldando a los Styles. —Hablando de la malcriada. —Maverick se rió cuando una pequeña muñeca de cabello café salió por la puerta de la cocina. Maverick se inclinó y Melonee saltó a su espalda—. ¿Estás lista para ir a ver a tu mamá?

Melonee asintió. —Cecil está esperando en la camioneta. 

—Llámame si tienes cualquier pregunta. —Maverick se giró hacia Harry—. Y si tienes algún problema también.

—Soy Melonee —la chica extendió la mano—. Creo que con la edad, mi padre está olvidando sus modales.

—Harry. —Se rió y estrechó la pequeña mano.

—Te daré  _'tu edad'._ —Maverick bufó y caminó hacia un lado de la casa. Harry lo siguió mientras se dirigían a la entrada.

—Avísame cuando tengas los planos. Traeré a la gente para que comiencen. —Harry se despidió de Maverick y Melonee mientras subía a su camioneta. Vio a Melonee bajar de la espalda de Maverick y subir al asiento trasero. El Alfa se inclinó por la ventanilla del asiento del pasajero y besó a su pareja antes de caminar hacia el lado del conductor.

Harry se moría por estar de regreso con Louis. Quería decirle que eran pareja y reclamarlo. Louis merecía ser amado. Era tan pequeño, con impactantes ojos azules. Brillante cabello castaño que caía por su frente en un plumoso flequillo, su cara se iluminaba cada vez que veía a Harry.

Su pene estaba duro cada vez que estaba alrededor del pequeño diablillo. Pensó que iba a lanzar a Louis en el asiento trasero esta mañana cuando olió la excitación de su pareja dentro de la camioneta. Le tomó todo lo que tenía mantener sus manos en el volante.

Maverick le había advertido a él y a su familia sobre los lobos y vampiros rebeldes. Harry sabía sobre los vampiros. El aquelarre de Christian estaba cerca, en la ciudad. Dommy había tenido algunos encuentros con los vampiros. Harry juraba que su primo tenía que desear morir. Encendió el aire acondicionado y regresó al pueblo. Se suponía que sería un día caliente hoy.

Harry se preguntaba cómo le había ido a Louis en su cita con el consejero. No le gustaba el hecho de que su pareja confiara en alguien más, pero él no era un profesional para ayudar a Louis a darle sentido a lo que le había sucedido. Él deseaba ir a la ciudad y golpear a David. Mostrarle al hombre lo que se siente estar indefenso.

Harry estacionó la camioneta enfrente de la tienda de motocicletas y apagó el motor. Decidió ir a comprar comida para Louis y él. Su pareja terminaría con su cita pronto. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le gustaría comer a su pareja.

Cruzó la calle y entró al restaurante, deteniéndose a disfrutar el aire acondicionado. Estaba medio lleno de clientes comiendo y charlando. Harry llegó junto al mostrador y tomó asiento.

—Hey, Keata. —Le sonrió al hombre detrás del mostrador trabajando en la máquina de las malteadas.

—Hola, Harry. —Le sonrió mientras hacía una malteada de vainilla.

Keata le dio la bebida al mesero Tangee, que tenía un tatuaje de flamas alrededor del cuello, antes de regresar con Harry.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

Harry siempre se sorprendía de la femenina belleza de Keata. Lo único era que Keata era hombre. —Quiero dos especiales de la comida para llevar.

—Roger that*. —Keata le sonrió y caminó hacia la ventana para darle la orden de Harry al cocinero. Keata nunca escribía nada. El hombre tenía una memoria asombrosa.

_(*._ _Roger_ _that_ _, aunque literalmente es_ _Roger_ _eso. Coloquialmente, en radiocomunicaciones se usa para decir, está bien, el mensaje fue recibido, como no hay nada parecido en español y es algo que lo identifica, se dejará como en el original.)_

—¿Dónde está Cody? —Harry preguntó aceptando el vaso de té helado que Keata le daba.

—Él y Frank están en la oficina ordenando más comida.

El cocinero, George, entregó su comida y la de Louis en contenedores de hielo seco. —Dos órdenes para llevar —dijo, colocándolos en el mostrador—. ¿Cómo te cuelga*, Harry? —el vaquero preguntó apoyándose en el mostrador.

_(*._ _How_ _the_ _hangin_ _, aunque literalmente es cómo te cuelga, es una expresión que se usa para decir algo como 'qué te trae por aquí', o 'cómo te dejaste caer aquí'. Pero se deja literal porque es parte de la broma.)_

—Flácido y a la izquierda. —Se rió.

—Se oye personal —le sonrió—. Veo que ordenaste dos comidas ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Harry sacó la billetera y pagó lo que había ordenado. ―Alguien especial. —Agradeció a George y Keata y salió del restaurante. Era un hermoso y soleado día. El calor había aumentado desde la mañana. Harry se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió al Centro de Ayuda.

El clima central aún no estaba instalado, pero era unos grados más fresco ahí adentro. —¿Louis ya regresó? —Harry le preguntó a Taylor mientras dejaba los contenedores de las dos comidas sobre el escritorio.

—Thomas llamó y dijo que Louis estaba listo para que fueran por él. Tu primo estaba aquí y se ofreció a ir por él —Taylor dijo mientras acomodaba los folletos con la información en unos contenedores en una mesa junto a una larga ventana.  _«¡Joder!»_

Después de lo que sucedió esta mañana, no quería a Dommy cerca de Louis. Harry rápidamente salió del Centro se dirigió a su camioneta, molesto más allá de las palabras de que su primo estuviera cerca de Louis.

Subió a la camioneta y se dirigió al Centro Recreativo que estaba en los límites del pueblo. Harry gruñó cuando vio a Louis en el estacionamiento, apartándose de Dommy y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry frenó y salió corriendo hacia su primo. —¿Qué jodidos haces aquí? —demandó.

Dommy se giró y le sonrió a Harry. Conocía esa maldita sonrisa y nunca iba a algo que quisiera oír. —Sólo estoy tratando de llevar a Louis de regreso al Centro de Ayuda. 

Harry miró a su pareja. Louis se veía asustado como el infierno y listo para huir. Trataría con Dommy después. —Ven, Louis, te llevaré de regreso.

Louis cruzó el estacionamiento. Sus pies se movían rápidamente mientras alcanzaba la camioneta de Harry y subía en el asiento del pasajero.

Harry se giró hacia su primo, sus labios se retrajeron cuando le gruñó. —Quédate con una jodida lejos de él.

La mirada de Dommy, era plana, fría y sin emociones. ―¿Por qué? Se entregó libremente a mí antes. Lo conocí en la ciudad. David solía compartir a Louis. Él no se quejó en ese tiempo. No sé por qué está actuando tan delica...

Harry cerró su mano alrededor del cuello de Dommy, impidiendo que su primo dijera algo más. —No sé qué jodidos sucedió antes. Quédate un infierno lejos de él. ¿Está claro?

Dommy asintió y entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry, cuando la mano de su primo dejó su garganta. —¿Qué infiernos te sucede, soy tu jodida familia y eliges a un puto sobre mi?

Harry se alejó de Dommy antes de realmente matarlo. ―Cuida tu boca —señaló al hombre antes de caminar de regreso a la camioneta—, u olvidaré el parentesco y te mataré.

Harry cerró la puerta de la camioneta de golpe saliendo del centro recreativo tratando de calmarse. No había manera de que Louis hubiera dormido con Dommy, ¿La habría? Desgarraba su corazón el pensar en Louis acostado bajo su primo. La imagen lo enfermaba.

Harry salió de la autopista y tomó la calle principal del pueblo dirigiéndose de regreso al Centro de Ayuda. Le carcomía lo que Dommy dijo. Honestamente, Harry realmente no conocía a Louis lo suficientemente bien.

¿Podría ser cierto?

—Gracias por venir por mí. —Louis se movía preocupado, sus manos sobre el regazo. Harry podía sentir la tensión de Louis al verlo.

—¿Tu y Dommy durmieron juntos? —gruñó las palabras entre los dientes.

—¡No! —Louis levantó las manos hacia Harry—. Nunca dormí con él. Lo juro.

Harry podía oír el miedo y las lágrimas en la voz de Louis. ¿Estaría actuando? Harry no estaba seguro de qué creer. Decidió confiar en su pareja. Louis lo era. Después de todo él era el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Esperaba que Louis no fuera a serle infiel. Podría matarlo si lo hiciera.

Harry soltó una fuerte respiración. —Lo siento. Dommy dijo que ustedes durmieron juntos y eso hizo que perdiera la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Creo que nosotros somos sólo amigos. ¿Por qué eso te molesta? Eso no es cierto, pero no entiendo por qué te importa tanto. —Louis se deslizaba en el asiento, viéndose para todo el mundo, derrotado.

¿Cómo se le decía a un humano que eran pareja sin que se oyera que necesitaba un cuarto acolchado? —Puedo explicártelo cuando estemos en casa. Necesito más de cinco minutos —dijo Harry llegando al frente del Centro de Ayuda. Quería matar a Dommy por meter dudas en su cabeza acerca de Louis. Una mirada a la belleza de cabello castaño le decía que Louis no era vulgar. Claro que él había estado en un pequeño lío con su ex novio, pero eso no lo hacía un puto.

La palabra se repitió en su cerebro haciendo que se enojara de nuevo.

¿Por qué Dommy no podía madurar?

—Gracias por traerme. —Louis abrió la puerta. Harry se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó contra la consola del centro evitando que Louis saliera.

—Espera. —Curvó sus dedos suavemente en los brazos de Louis—. ¿Nosotros estamos bien?

Louis giró sus hermosos ojos azules hacia Harry, anhelo se reflejaba en la profunda mirada. —Estoy confundido como el infierno. No sé qué pensar ahora.

Harry podía entender eso. Debería de ser aterrador como el infierno huir de un abusador y estar ahora con gente que ni siquiera conocía. Ahora él le estaba pidiendo a Louis que tratara con su confesión sin ninguna explicación. Harry no quería iniciar su relación con tensión entre ellos.

—No te pregunté. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Louis se recargó lentamente, su cara cambió de vacilación a una sonrisa. El pene de Harry se elevó con la bella vista.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, creía que vería manchas de tinta o algo así. Thomas me agrada.

Harry se rió. —Es sólo un consejero. Dejan las manchas de tinta para los realmente locos. —Podía ver que Louis se relajó—. ¿Ayudó?

—¿El consejero? Sí, creo que lo hizo. Aunque David sólo me golpeó dos veces, yo... —Louis abrió más los ojos, curvó los labios hacia adentro y miró por la ventana de la camioneta.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, Louis. Te prometo no contar nada y no juzgarte. —Quería jalar a Louis a su regazo y confortarlo, pero sabía que justo ahora Louis no lo aceptaría.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y vio a su asiento. —Me agradas Harry. Pero ya me quemé una vez.

Harry podía entender totalmente lo que Louis decía.

—Sólo recuerda que la oferta siempre estará abierta. ―Palmeó el brazo de Louis—. Vamos, compré comida para nosotros.

Louis salió de la camioneta, cerró la puerta y se encontró con Harry del otro lado. —No puedo aceptarlo. No tengo dinero para pagártelo. —Louis bajó la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateó la banqueta con la punta de sus zapatos.

Harry jaló el brazo de Louis hasta que su pareja sacó la mano de los bolsillos. Tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló hacia el Centro de Ayuda. —No quiero que hablemos de dinero. Si yo te compro algo es porque quiero y no porque busco que me lo pagues. Ahora espera aquí.

—No siento correcto dejar que hagas cosas por mi ―Louis gruñó mientras Harry entraba al Centro de Ayuda y tomaba los contenedores con comida.

—¿Está Louis contigo? —Taylor preguntó.

—Sí, iremos al gazebo* a comer. —Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y vio que Louis seguía en donde lo había dejado. Levantó la bolsa de plástico—. ¿Hambriento?

_(*. Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador o kiosco.)_

—Muriéndome de hambre —dijo Louis, frotando su plano abdomen.

Harry se rió y señaló el gazebo. —Vamos a comer.

Tomó de nuevo la mano de Louis mientras caminaban al parque. La humedad era elevada pero había una agradable brisa que ayudaba.

Harry dejó la bolsa en la banca y sacó los contenedores. —No estaba seguro de qué comes, así que pedí dos especiales. Creo que son hamburguesas y papas fritas. —Harry maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna bebida—. Voy corriendo al restaurante por algunos refrescos. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Louis se sentó en la banca viendo la comida con hambre. —Lo que sea está bien.

Harry cruzó la calle corriendo, trabajando rápido en conseguir las bebidas antes de unirse a Louis de nuevo. ―¿Coca cola, está bien?

—Si. —Louis levantó la mano, Harry le dio la bebida y una pajilla. Louis había acomodado todo, incluso había abierto los paquetes de kétchup y le dio a Harry una gran pila de kétchup para sus papas fritas.

—Gracias. —Señaló con la cabeza la comida y tomó asiento en la banca de madera. Tomó un trago de refresco viendo a su pareja detenidamente.

—Gracias por comprarla. —Louis levantó su hamburguesa y se sentó en el suelo del gazebo. Cruzó las piernas, dejando el contenedor de comida en el suelo a su lado. Harry también se deslizó al suelo y colocó la pajilla en su refresco.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué te importa tanto? —Louis le preguntó antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Harry no estaba listo para esa conversación, masticó su comida tratando de pensar cómo salir de esa conversación hasta poder encontrar una suave manera de decirle a Louis que ellos eran pareja. Harry vio hacia los árboles cómo la brisa hacía danzar las hojas mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

—Somos pareja. —Harry movió su vaso en círculo escuchando el hielo y la bebida chocar mientras veía de los árboles a las botas.

—No estoy seguro de entenderte. —Louis bajó su hamburguesa.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo continuar. La expresión de su pareja le hacían querer reírse, pero eso era serio y necesitaba mantener la risa en la bahía por ahora. —En el mundo de los shifter, como en la vida salvaje, tenemos una pareja elegida por el destino. Tú eres mi pareja.

Los azules ojos de Louis veían a Harry de arriba abajo. —¿Cómo sé que no tratas de meterte en mis pantalones, con ese comentario?

Harry sintió sus garras salir por la ira que sintió ante esa pregunta. ¿Sabría su pareja lo serio que era para los shifters emparejarse?

Está bien, quizás no, pero eso aun así le molestaba. Louis vio las garras en la mano de Harry durante un momento. La piel bajo sus ojos comenzó a temblar y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando cayó al suelo.

Harry veía incrédulo a su pareja. ¿Realmente se había desmayado? Se arrodilló al lado de Louis. —¿Louis? —palmeó la mejilla de Louis varias veces esperando ver esos hermosos ojos azules cuando despertara.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse cuando Louis seguía sin moverse. Quizás el mostrar sus garras fue demasiado, pero su carácter repentinamente lo sobrepasó con la desconfianza de Louis.

—Louis. —Harry levantó a su pareja del suelo y lo sostuvo en su regazo. El ver que respiraba fue un alivio, los párpados de Louis comenzaron a moverse.

—Vamos, tigre. Vamos, regresa conmigo. —Harry pasó el nudillo de su dedo índice por un lado de la cara de Louis—. Muéstrame esos hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Louis lo veía confundido. Su pareja se veía adorable. Harry acunó la cara de Louis sonriéndole.

—Te desmayaste.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Demasiado kétchup en tus papas fritas?

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron y se lamió los labios. Harry gruñó ante el acto. Ahora no era el momento de tener fantasías sexuales de dónde le gustaría que Louis lamiera.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tus... tus manos crecieron. No. —Louis se frotó los ojos—. Fueron tus uñas.

Harry movió sus brazos a un lado mientras Louis apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Harry y se levantó. —¿Somos pareja?

Harry sabía que debió de esperar a llegar a casa para explicarlo.

Esa iba a ser una larga tarde.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado ante la mesa durante la cena, comiendo macarrones con queso y viendo disimuladamente a Harry. ¿Cómo podrían ellos ser pareja? No estaba listo para un gran compromiso como ese. Harry le había explicado que el lazo no podría romperse y era de por vida.

Aunque había visto were-criaturas cambiar, nunca le habían dicho sobre las parejas. ¿Y esas garras? Eso era algo espeluznante.

Harry abiertamente veía a Louis, dándole una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Louis optó por sentarse en el lado opuesto en lugar de al lado de él. Para ser honestos, la idea de Harry siendo un shifter no lo enloqueció como la duración de la cosas  _'de por vida'_ del compromiso que quería.

Louis se sentó al lado Chauncey. El hombre podría ser grande pero era amistoso y divertido, y no estaba tratando de comprometerse con Louis. Levantó su vaso de té helado viendo a Harry por el borde mientras bebía. 

—¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo hoy, Louis? —el señor Styles preguntó.

Louis inclinó la cabeza mientras tragaba y dejaba el vaso. —Estuvo realmente bien. Mi consejero estuvo bien. 

—Es bueno oír eso. No creo en todo eso de lo psychobabble*, pero si funciona para ti, entonces está bien.

_(*._ _Psychobabble_ _, forma despectiva de referirse a los psicólogos. como loqueros se refiere despectivamente a los psiquiatras. Se deja el original.)_

Chauncey miró a Louis, su mirada recorría la cabeza de Louis. —Tu cabeza no se ve más pequeña para haber estado con un loquero.

Gritó cuando una mano golpeó la mesa. —Yo te quebraré.

—Entonces serás el único —dijo su papá y entonces se rió.

—Está bien, eso fue divertido.

Louis sonrió mientras masticaba su comida. Entre más conocía a los Styles, más le agradaban. Ellos se divertían todo el tiempo.

—Si tengo un tomate, te lo lanzo —Bryce agregó levantando una ceja.

Louis se rió y bajó el tenedor. Era divertido ver a esos grandes hombres provocarse los unos a los otros. Por lo que había aprendido, los hermanos eran muy cercanos. —Sólo si quieres que patee tu culo.

—Niños —el señor Styles advirtió.

—Lo siento, Pa —Chauncey y Bryce dijeron.

—Esta es una muy buena cena, señor Styles —Louis alabó. Él no había regresado a tiempo para cocinar, pero las habilidades culinarias del señor Styles eran excelentes.

—Dime Pa. Señor Styles es mi padre —dijo el señor Styles.

A Louis le agradó eso. Lo hacía sentir que de nuevo tenía un padre.

Aunque nadie podía remplazar a un padre real, el señor Styles le recordaba a Louis a su padre. Había deseado tener hermanos cuando crecía. Quizás podría conocer a los hombres Styles un poco mejor. Ellos lo trataban como a uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —Pa le preguntó a Harry.

Eso hizo que Louis viera la mesa de los osos. —Va bien. ―Harry le sonrió.

—Es bueno oír eso —dijo Pa poniéndose de pie—. Ahora el postre.

Louis notó que a esos hombres les gustaba lo dulce. Parecía que se servían más postres que comida. Pa colocó un gran platón de pan glaseado y un pastel de manzana en la mesa. —Louis, sírvete primero antes de que estos chicos lo devoren.

Chauncey colocó una pieza de pan glaseado en el plato de Louis. Él ni siquiera había terminado su comida, pero parecía que los hermanos no podían esperar. Louis levantó la mano cuando Chauncey tomó el pastel. —No me gustan las manzanas.

Todos en la mesa lo veían como si fuera un extraterrestre. ―¿Cómo infiernos no? —Bryce preguntó.

Louis miró disimuladamente a Harry. —No sé. Sólo nunca le encontré el gusto.

Harry le dio un guiño y tomó el pastel de manzana. —Yo lo amo.

Los hombres en la mesa limpiaron los platos cuando terminaron el pan glaseado y devoraron el pastel de manzana. Louis tomó su plato pero Chauncey se lo quitó. —¿Por qué no sales a relajarte al porche? Es una hermosa noche. Es algo que tienes que ver por ti mismo. 

—Está bien. —Louis dejó que Chauncey tomara su plato y salió de la casa, abrió la puerta de malla y salió a la noche. Inhaló el aire del campo, escuchó el canto de los grillos mientras se sentaba en el columpio. Louis se quitó los zapatos y empujó el columpio con la punta de los pies, haciendo que se moviera con un lento movimiento de atrás hacia adelante.

Acomodó su brazo en el respaldo y apoyó la cabeza contra la cadena mientras la noche se oscurecía. Era hermoso. Si tenía que iniciar una nueva vida, ese pueblo era el lugar perfecto.

Louis oyó la puerta de malla abrirse y sabía quién era. Harry cruzó frente a él y tomó asiento a su lado en el columpio. Se columpiaron en silencio. Louis tenía un millón de preguntas pero ninguna salía de sus labios.

—Es una hermosa noche.

—Si, lo es. —Louis curvó sus piernas bajo él mientras Harry seguía moviendo el columpio. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura viendo las camionetas en el camino, la cortadora de heno cerca del establo y cualquier cosa en donde podía dejar caer su mirada, ignorando al hermoso hombre a su lado. La noticia de que Harry era su pareja estaba haciendo un lío en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podían ellos ser pareja?

—No quise asustarte en la tarde —dijo Harry suavemente a su lado.

Louis había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche pensando en eso. No era que le molestara ser pareja de Harry. Después de todo, el hombre era hermoso y con gran personalidad. Pero ¿de por vida?

—Si te preocupa que te lastime eso no sucederá. —Harry se inclinó y colocó sus brazos en las rodillas, entrelazando sus manos. Louis podía ver las ruedas de la cabeza de Harry girar.

—¿Cómo puedes garantizar eso?

—Porque puedo hacerlo —Harry declaró firmemente, Louis veía sus manos.

No estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Parejas?—. No vas a cambiar a oso, ¿verdad?

—No. No quiero asustarte de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Esa era la más loca conversación que Louis hubiera tenido—. Desmayarme no es mi pasatiempo favorito.

—Lo hiciste como un profesional, si eso ayuda. —Harry giró la cabeza y le sonrió a Louis.

—Jesús, gracias. ¿Babeé?

Harry se rió. —No, pero tenías la boca abierta.

Louis se rio suavemente. —Apuesto que era una linda vista.

—Impactante. —Su voz un poco más gruesa. Louis alejó la vista.

Harry estaba de nuevo coqueteando con él. Al menos ahora sabía por qué. Él era un humano y Harry... no lo era. Sus pensamientos se comprimían haciendo que le doliera la cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes.

—Hey. —Harry retiró las manos de Louis jalándolo más cerca y colocando la cabeza de Louis en su regazo. Sus dedos comenzaron a masajear las sienes de Louis haciendo que su piel se erizara con placer.

Louis se estremeció. —Relájate, tigre.

Louis cerró los ojos, dejando que los dedos de Harry alejaran sus preocupaciones. —¿Pueden un humano y un oso estar juntos?

—Más que definitivamente.

—¿Pero eso no va contra la naturaleza?

—Soy humano. Así que puedo decir que no.

—Pero...

—Soy humano, Louis. Enfócate en eso.

Louis se quedó en silencio, reflexionando en las palabras de Harry. Correcto, ahora él era un humano y sus manos se sentían maravillosas. David nunca le había hecho nada como eso. Si Harry continuaba con eso malcriaría a Louis. Los dedos de Harry trazaron la cara de Louis antes de regresar a las sienes.

Louis se rodó de un lado y luego sobre su abdomen, viendo a Harry. —He descubierto que ahora me es difícil confiar en la gente.

Las manos de Harry se movieron en el aire, levantó las cejas y entonces las bajó y asintió. —Es de esperarse después de lo que te ha sucedido.

—Aun no puedo entender qué hice mal para hacer que David actuara de esa forma. —Louis no podía entender por qué le estaba diciendo eso a Harry. Lo había conversado con Thomas, pero las respuestas del consejero no lo hacían sentir más cerca de descubrirlo—. Mentí.

Harry se recargó y frotó con su mano su mentón. ―¿Acerca de qué?

—El consejero no ayuda —Louis confesó sentándose y jalando las piernas de nuevo bajo él. Sus dedos jugaban con la cadena preguntándose qué pensaba ahora Harry de él—. Traté, pero simplemente no tiene sentido para mi. Nada de eso lo tiene.

—¿Le hablaste de lo que David te hizo?

—Si. —Louis apoyó su codo en el columpio, frotándose con el dedo índice en medio de la frente, tratando de pensar en qué fue lo que había hecho mal para merecer lo que le había sucedido. Escuchaba el ruido de las hojas en los árboles mientras trataba de darle sentido a todas las cosas.

La mano de Harry acunó la parte de atrás de su cuello, su otra mano lo tomó de la cintura y jaló a Louis al hueco de su brazo. Su mano se apoyó en la cabeza de Louis, haciéndolo que se apoyara contra su cuerpo. —No hay una razón lógica, tigre. Tendrías que estar dentro de la cabeza de David para saber lo que piensa. Puedo decirte que no fue nada que hicieras. No puedes controlar sus acciones.

Louis no objetó lo que Harry decía. —Sigo pensando que si me hubiera quedado callado o hubiera estado de acuerdo con él, eso no hubiera sucedido.

—Y si yo decido que te quiero a mi lado. Esa es mi decisión, no la tuya. No importa lo que digas, yo te jalaría más cerca. Esa no es una buena analogía, pero espero que entiendas el punto.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que sin importar lo que yo hiciera él de cualquier manera me golpearía? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Probablemente nunca lo tenga. Sólo síguete diciendo que no fue tu culpa, tigre. Porque no lo fue. —Harry enfatizó las palabras para que le llegara el mensaje.

Louis se apoyó contra Harry, preguntándose si incluso podría darle sentido. —¿Cómo confiar de nuevo?

—Eso es difícil. Supongo que tienes que creer que no toda la gente es de esa manera. Tienes que abrirte de nuevo.

—Estoy asustado, Harry.

—Lo sé, tigre.

🥀

Louis despertó de mejor humor después de hablar en la noche con Harry en el porche. Se sentía mucho mejor. Era extraño cómo Thomas le había dicho lo mismo. Bueno, él no usó exactamente las mismas palabras. Pero no le cayeron cuando las dijo el consultor, pero cuando Harry le dijo que no fue nada que él hubiera hecho, Louis le creyó.

Arregló la cama y se apresuró emocionado para ver a Harry esa mañana. Louis tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió apresuradamente. Empujó el pensamiento de que Harry era su pareja fuera de su cabeza mientras se ponía los tenis y se anudaba las agujetas.

Louis cerró la puerta de la recámara y bajó la escalera. Era sábado y no tenía que ir al pueblo.

—Aquí estás —dijo Pa cuando Louis entró a la cocina—. Pensé que dormirías hasta el medio día.

—Son sólo las seis de la mañana. Es demasiado temprano. —Infiernos si él estaba acostumbrado a esas tempranas horas. David vivía su vida de noche, así que Louis estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta mediodía. Louis se cubrió la boca y bostezó.

—Perezoso —Chauncey bromeó.

—Buenos días, tigre. —Harry lo saludó dándole una taza de café. Louis se ruborizó y se sentó al lado de Harry.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras veía a Harry servir más café en su taza. Los labios de Louis ya extendidos para darle un trago a su bebida. Harry se reía mientras Louis tomaba la taza y la llevaba a sus labios. Sus ojos rodaron con el fuerte sabor. No había nada como una taza de café recién hecho para empezar el día.

—Maldición, si una taza de café hace que se vea de esa forma —Chauncey bromeó.

Harry gruñó. —¡Mio!

—No estoy tocando a tu pareja. Sólo digo que...

—Suficiente, Chauncey —Pa advirtió.

—Si, Pa.

Louis los ignoró mientras sentía su cuerpo despertar con su primer trago de cafeína. Ahora tenía incluso más cosas sobre las que reflexionar, le empezaba a gustar la idea de ser la pareja de Harry.

Jaló las piernas a la silla mientras bebía el mejor café que hubiera saboreado. No era la primera vez que bebía el café de los Styles, pero lo saboreaba cada vez que tomaba una taza. No era ni instantáneo ni el genérico que el solía usar. Este tenía un sabor total y el aroma simplemente no tenía palabras.

—Tengo que ver a Maverick hoy. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Harry preguntó mientras servía más café en la taza de Louis.

—Pero es sábado. ¿Nadie aquí descansa un día? —Louis protestó mientras tomaba otro trago.

—Descansaremos cuando estemos tres metros bajo tierra —dijo Harry.

—Bien, aunque eso es morboso —Louis gruñó antes de dar otro trago a su bebida.

—Él me agrada. —Olsen se reía—. Es divertido.

—Iré contigo —dijo Louis mientras se terminaba el café—. Pero no puedo estar fuera todo el día. Tengo una agradable cena que preparar hoy. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir a la tienda de alimentos, si voy a cocinar para grandes hombres ―dijo, bajando los pies y llevando la taza al fregadero. La enjuagó y la dejó en el lavavajillas. Cuando se giró todos en la mesa lo veían fijamente—. ¿Qué?

—Eso es lo máximo que te he oído decir en una sola oración —dijo Chauncey.

Louis se ruborizó y miró alrededor. —¿Quieres que me detenga?

Pa sacudió la cabeza negando y movió la mano sobre la mesa. —No les prestes atención. Me gusta que hables.

Louis vio a Pa y a Harry. Estaba empezando a sentirse cómodo aquí y realmente se estaba abriendo. Ellos sólo tenían que acostumbrarse a que sería una figura permanente por aquí.

—Vamos, tigre. —Harry se puso de pie y llevó la taza al fregadero y la enjuagó. Tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló a través de la casa. Si sus hermanos seguían abriendo sus grandes bocas, Harry iba a esconder todos los dulces de la despensa.

Jaló a Louis al porche, lo giró, acunó la cara de su pareja y rozó un suave beso en los labios de Louis. Esperó sobre la boca de Louis. Si su pareja se apartaba... Louis se levantó de puntas reclamando los labios de Harry y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Harry.

 _«Infiernos si»._  Harry fue contra Louis, forzando a Louis a abrir los labios y empujó su lengua dentro. Louis gimió abriendo los labios, permitiendo a Harry saborearlo por primera vez.

—Ahora eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Desgarra esa cara —dijo Chauncey a través de la puerta de malla. Tenía una gran y tonta sonrisa en su entrometida cara.

Apartando su boca de su pareja, Louis lo vio fijamente. Una ligera excitación era clara en los ojos azules de Louis y cuando su pareja le sonrió, Harry sin esperanza se derritió en un charco a sus pies.

—Sólo besé a un oso.

—Sólo besé a un humano —Harry le contestó a su pareja bromeando.

—No lo vi. Hazlo de nuevo —Olsen gimió junto a la puerta empujando a Chauncey.

—Se terminó el espectáculo gratis, chicos. —Harry pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Louis, incapaz de romper el contacto visual que tenían.

—¡Aléjense con un infierno de la puerta! —Pa gritó desde algún lugar del interior.

Olsen gruñó. —Maldición, justo cuando comenzaba lo bueno.

—Ahora —Pa gritó de nuevo.

Louis comenzó a reírse graciosamente cuando los hombres se alejaron de la puerta. —Creo que la siguiente vez deberíamos besarnos en privado. —Su cuerpo se acercó al de Harry frotándose contra él como si fuera un gato.

El pene de Harry estaba tan duro que era doloroso. —No en tu vida. Me gusta que todo el mundo sepa que eres mio.

—¿Lo soy? —Louis agitó sus ojos hacia Harry.

Harry gruñó mientras empujaba a Louis hacia el columpio. —Mio y solo mio. No comparto, Louis.

—Eso aun no contesta mi pregunta —Louis dijo con un poco más de determinación. Harry tenía la sensación de que el verdadero Louis estaba saliendo y le gustaba eso.

Mordió el labio inferior de su pareja y lo lamió para alejar el ardor. —Sí, eres mio.

—Pregúntame.

Su pareja lo encendía. Una pequeña mejoría en la actitud de las palabras de Louis. Harry estaba duro como una roca, su erección se presionaba contra el cierre de sus panatalones con la audacia de Louis.

—¿Quieres ser mio?

Louis inclinó la cabeza, tamborileó los dedos contra su mentón. —Déjame pensar.

—Porque pequeño...

Louis gritó y corrió por el porche hacia la camioneta mientras una carcajada flotaba detrás de él. Harry se reía listo para dar caza a su pareja cuando vio a Chauncey y a Olsen en la ventana, dándole una enorme sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

Les sonrió y salió detrás de su pareja, Louis entró en la camioneta y Harry subió en el asiento del conductor. Tomó la mano de Louis una vez que encendió el motor y se dirigió a la casa de Maverick.

🥀

—Santa madre de mangos. ¿Maverick vive aquí? —Louis veía la casa asombrado mientras Harry rodeaba la esquina y tomaba el camino de grava.

—No dejes que la elegante casa te engañe. Los hombres que viven aquí son muy amables.

Harry llevó la camioneta a un lugar de estacionamiento. Guió a Louis a la puerta del frente y tocó el timbre. Harry notó la cámara de seguridad que giraba en su dirección.

La puerta se abrió, George estaba ahí con una sonrisa y un gran sombrero vaquero en la cabeza. —Entra, Harry.

Harry guió a su pareja adentro, oyendo mucho ruido que salía de uno de los cuartos. —Hola, soy George —el hombre se presentó ante su pareja.

—Louis —estrechó la mano de George.

—Déjame avisarle a Maverick que estás aquí. Eres bienvenido a esperar en el estudio si gustas. —George señaló el ruidoso cuarto.

Harry decidió esperar en el vestíbulo. Había demasiado ruido en ese cuarto, y no estaba seguro de que fuera sabio llevar ahí a su pareja

Un humano salió y les sonrió a ambos. —Hola, soy Curtis.

—Louis —dijo su pareja—. Esperamos a Maverick.

—Harry —Harry dijo, notando cómo Curtis veía a su pareja. Louis jaló su mano, pero Harry lo ignoró. Louis era suyo, y no apreciaba que el humano apreciara a su pareja.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir —dijo Maverick entrando al vestíbulo. Miró de Harry a Curtis estudiando las caras de ambos—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tus papás, Curtis?

Harry estaba agradecido de que el humano obedeciera. No quería hacer enemigos, pero él lo haría si veían a su pareja amorosamente. Era consciente de lo hermoso que Louis era. Sólo que no quería que nadie más lo notara.

—Él no quiso molestar ni nada como eso —dijo Maverick—. Sólo es que está aprendiendo sobre... nosotros. Creo que es más curiosidad que intromisión.

Harry asintió, envolviendo los hombros de Louis con su brazo y guiándolo a la oficina. —Tengo los planos, quiero que los veas.

Harry soltó a Louis una vez que estuvieron dentro de la oficina. —Eso fue muy rápido.

Maverick se encogió de hombros. —No soy una persona paciente. No cuando se trata de cosas de mi familia.

Harry se movió a un lado de Louis cuando un alto hombre con largo cabello rubio entró en la oficina.

—Harry, él es Kota. Él es mi Beta.

—¿Beta? —Louis miró a los tres hombres.

Mierda. Harry no le había explicado a Louis acerca de que toda la casa era de lobos Timber. Claro que Louis sabía que existía lo paranormal, pero él pudo advertirle a su pareja.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el ardiente beso en el porche.

Harry se giró hacia Louis. —¿Recuerdas que te dije que era un oso y que en el pueblo había shifters?

Louis asintió.

—Bueno, estos hombres son lobos Timber.

Harry vio cómo Louis rodaba los ojos y se desmayaba.

—Bueno, esto es interesante —Maverick dijo desde detrás del escritorio.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado en el porche sintiéndose como un completo cobarde. ¿Por qué infiernos tenía que desmayarse cada vez que sabía que algo extraño sucedía a su alrededor? No se sentía muy varonil en este momento.

—Deja de golpearte —dijo Harry mientras salía por la puerta de malla empujándola con los hombros, llevando dos vasos de té helado. Le dio uno a Louis mientras tomaba asiento en el columpio—. Eso sucede.

—No te veo a ti desmayándote —dijo Louis mientras aceptaba el vaso.

Louis pasó su mano a través de su suave castaño cabello, tomando una profunda respiración. Estaba caliente ahí afuera, su cabello estaba pegado a su sudada piel. Los Styles no tenían aire acondicionado así que Louis salió al porche en un intento de tomar algo de brisa fresca.

—No, nunca me he desmayado, pero no hay nada de malo en eso.

Louis podía oír el humor que Harry estaba tratando de esconder.

—Claro que nunca te has desmayado, mírate. —Louis movió la mano hacia Harry.

Harry se inclinó y dejó el vaso en el suelo al lado de la mecedora. Se recargó entrelazando sus dedos y apoyándolos en sus asombrosos abdominales. —¿Que me mire?

Louis estaba perdido. Los ojos verdes de Harry parecían ver el interior de su alma. Era muy masculino. Harry tenía anchos hombros. Estaba bronceado, con lindos bíceps, un pecho que parecía estar hecho para que Louis se acurrucara. La parte superior de su cuerpo disminuía hacia una estrecha cintura que gritaba porque Louis envolviera sus piernas en ella. Harry tenía poderosos muslos, del tipo que podía sostenerlo mientras se enterraba hasta las bolas en Louis. Sus cejas se elevaron y su corazón se aceleró. —Eres muy hermoso—. Se ruborizó con sus propias palabras.

Harry le indicó a Louis moviendo sus dedos que se acercara, con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios. Louis estaba nervioso como un virgen, eso era ridículo. Él no era un virgen desde hace mucho, pero Harry era tan varonil que imponía, Louis dudó por un momento en dejar el vaso y acercarse.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, moviendo los dedos de nuevo. Louis tragó y se deslizó un par de centímetros más cerca. 

—Acércate, tigre. —Harry se giró y separó las piernas.

La mirada de Louis se centró en el bulto bajo los pantalones de Harry. Eso era enorme, gigantesco, colosal... estaba en grandes problemas. Harry levantó la mano y Louis nerviosamente colocó sus dedos en la palma de Harry.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los de Louis dándole un ligero apretón.

Louis levantó las rodillas, acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Harry hasta que estuvo sentado entre los muslos de Harry. Su pene creció cuando Harry lamió sus labios. —Quiero otro de esos dulces besos.

Louis asintió, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Harry acunó su cara y tomó su boca en lo que sólo podría describir como el mejor beso de su vida. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, gimiendo mientras Harry le mostraba lo que era un verdadero beso.

La cabeza de Louis giraba mientras abría la boca y la lengua de Harry entraba. Se retorció en el regazo de Harry, sus dedos aferrándose a la tela de la camisa de Harry.

Harry quebró el beso y lamió el labio inferior de Louis.

—Sabes tan malditamente dulce.

—G–gracias. —Está bien, eso era la única cosa que llegó a su mente. Él podía manejar eso. Louis rezó porque no fuera tan intenso que se desmayara. Podría ser la madre de todos los embarazosos momentos.

Harry se rio frente a los labios de Louis. —De nada.

Las manos de Harry bajaron por la espalda de Louis y acunaron su trasero. Sus grandes manos masajearon el trasero de Louis, haciendo que su agujero pulsara con la anticipación. La respiración de Louis comenzó a ser jadeante mientras Harry le besaba el cuello y detrás de la oreja. —Te quiero, tigre.

—Y–yo también. —La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras los labios de Harry bajaban a su clavícula. La piel de Louis se tensó con el aroma de Harry que abrumaba sus sentidos.

Sus manos aferradas a la camisa del hombre, sus dedos se tensaban y se relajaban mientras Harry lo seducía con maestría. Cuando Harry jaló a Louis más cerca, haciendo que sus penes se tocaran, Louis olvidó que alguien podría salir al porche. —Tócame, Harry, por favor.

Jadeó cuando la mano de Harry llegó a la pretina de sus jeans y los desabrochó. Louis lamió sus labios, sentía su garganta seca mientras Harry lentamente desabrochaba el cierre como si esperara que Louis cambiara de opinión.

—Yo... yo no voy a detenerte.

Harry tomó los labios de Louis en un fuerte beso mientras sacaba el pene de Louis, su pulgar sobre la brillante humedad en la cabeza del pene de Louis.

Harry presionó la uña de su dedo dentro de la ranura, haciendo que Louis gritara de placer.

Harry gruñó. —Maldición, tigre.

Louis mordió el labio y gimió apretando su culo mientras empujaba su pene hacia el interior de la mano de Harry. —Has que me corra, Harry.

Harry murmuró dentro de la concha de su oreja. —Con placer. Cuidaré de todas tus necesidades, tigre.

Louis gimió cuando Harry apretó su pene y comenzó a jalarlo rápidamente. Estaba ardiendo de deseo. Cada vez que se empujaba hacia adelante, su pene pulsaba en la mano de Harry. Louis se inclinó, rozando su frente en los hombros de Harry mientras el capataz aumentaba el ritmo.

—Estoy... Estoy cerca —Louis le advirtió y mordió la camisa de Harry sintiendo el placer construirse en sus bolas.

—Cerca es bueno. Ahora córrete para mi, amor. —Harry rozó la bola de nervios bajo la cabeza del pene de Louis y eso fue suficiente para que Louis gritara de nuevo y su cuerpo explotara. Mordió el hombro de Harry mientras su cuerpo pulsaba con el orgasmo. Se estremecía en los brazos de Harry, sintiendo que Harry frotaba su espalda con su mano libre mientras murmuraba en la oreja de Louis. Su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a relajarse, sus músculos se soltaron.

Harry mordisqueó su oreja, besándola para alejar el dolor y finalmente llegó a la boca de Louis. —¿Se sintió bueno?

—Mhmm. —Louis asintió mientras quebraba el beso y enterraba su cara en el cuello de Harry. Una vez que su cabeza se aclaró, Louis estuvo totalmente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Se tenso en los brazos de Harry, sintiéndose como un libertino puto. ¿Lo vería Harry de esa forma ahora?

—Relájate, tigre. —Harry continúo besándole el cuello—. Relájate.

Louis se apoyó contra su pecho. Se preocuparía después de lo que Harry pensaría, por ahora él podría disfrutar el zumbido de la saciedad que lo recorría.

—Ven arriba conmigo. —Harry acarició con su nariz la cara y el cuello de Louis. Asintió y entonces Harry se puso de pie y levantó a Louis.

Harry cuidadosamente acomodó la ropa de Louis antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo al interior de la casa. Los seis hermanos estaban sentados en la sala hablando y viendo la televisión, pero Louis podía ver que todos ellos trataban de esconder su sonrisa. Vio hacia la ventana de la sala y era muy visible donde él y Harry estuvieron sentados.  _«Oh Dios»,_  ellos los habían visto.

—Buenas noches, chicos. —Chauncey se reía disimuladamente.

Louis podía sentir toda su piel caliente al ruborizarse mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza, saludando a sus hermanos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Maldición, él no se sentaría tranquilamente a desayunar mañana. Chauncey y Chance iban a molestarlo sin parar. Louis vio hacia las escaleras, emoción y aprehensión lo llenaban por lo que Harry le haría arriba.

Louis aun no podía creer que alguien como Harry quisiera estar con él. Eso era como caminar dormido sobre esos crujientes escalones.

Louis podía sentir sus nervios aumentar mientras se acercaban a la recámara de Harry. Era un caliente hombre el que iba a joderlo. Un poderoso temblor recorrió su cuerpo con ese pensamiento.

—¿Está todo bien, tigre? —Harry le preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la recámara.

Louis estaba más que bien. Su sangre bombeaba rápidamente, oía su corazón en sus oídos y sus palmas estaban sudando.

Si, estaba más que bien. —Si.

—No quiero forzarte a hacer nada. Esta es tu elección ―dijo Harry cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—No me estás forzando. —Louis vio alrededor del cuarto. ¿Debería desvestirse o esperar a que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento?

—Me alegra oír eso, tigre. —Harry presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Louis. Podía sentir el largo pene de Harry presionándose en su baja espalda. Louis tenía una urgencia de inclinarse y tomar sus tobillos, dejando que Harry hiciera lo que lo complaciera.

Harry apartó el cabello de Louis a un lado y besó su cuello mientras sus dedos se curvaban bajo la camiseta de Louis. Louis se estremeció cuando los labios de Harry dejaron su piel y le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza. Harry dejó la camiseta a un lado y entonces suaves dedos recorrieron los pezones de Louis.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás al ancho pecho de Harry. Sus manos en las caderas de Harry.

—Me gusta jugar con tus pezones. —Harry mordisqueó su oreja.

 _—Siii_ —Louis siseó. No tenía ni idea de que fueran tan sensibles. A David no le gustaba tomarse el tiempo de explorar su cuerpo.

Siempre era una jodida rápida y entonces su ex se rodaba y roncaba.

Harry estaba ya mostrando que era un muy diferente tipo de amante. Un amante al que Louis rápidamente se estaba haciendo adicto y ¡el hombre sólo estaba jugando con sus pezones!

Louis gruñó cuando las manos de Harry dejaron su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar sus jeans. Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, curvó sus dedos mientras Harry bajaba sus jeans y ropa interior. —Levanta tu pie.

Louis hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Estaba de pie desnudo mientras Harry le quitaba sus jeans y ropa interior y calcetines. Harry lanzó la ropa a un lado y se puso de pie. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué, pero el tener a Harry detrás de él completamente vestido, con la tela rozando su piel desnuda, emocionó a Louis. Se sentía erótico y prohibido por alguna razón y lo estaba llevando a la locura.

—Eres hermoso, tigre. —Las manos de Harry recorrieron los costados de Louis, sus uñas raspaban ligeramente la piel de Louis. Toda la piel de su cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina. Harry lo circuló, tomando las manos de Louis y guiándolo a la cama—. Acuéstate.

Louis subió a la cama y se acostó sobre su espalda, viendo a Harry. Tenía una urgencia de cubrir su ingle pero Harry se inclinó y separó más sus piernas. —Tienes un lindo pene.

Louis podía sentir su cuerpo temblar cuando Harry se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su pene dentro de la boca. —Oh infiernos. —Louis jadeó por aire, sus dedos se aferraban a las mantas mientras la lengua de Harry giraba alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Harry empujó las piernas de Louis hacia atrás y usó una mano para jugar con el agujero de Louis mientras tomaba más del pene de Louis en su boca.

Euforia, es lo que Louis estaba sintiendo. Nadie nunca se había tomado el tiempo para mostrarle tanto placer. Buen Dios, él oficialmente había perdido la cabeza.

Louis vio a Harry tomar la botella de lubricante del cajón y entonces destaparla y verter algo de líquido entre sus dedos antes de lanzar la botella a un lado. Él sabía lo que iba a venir y arqueó su cuerpo para eso. Gimió cuando los dedos de Harry se insertaron en su ano.

Harry usó su otra mano para rodar las bolas de Louis en su mano mientras veía a Louis. —Hay algo que debes de saber antes de que te tome —dijo Harry mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo de Louis.

—¿A–ahora dices algo?  _—Por favor, no dejes que cambie de opinión._

Harry srióio, torturando a Louis con una hermosa sonrisa.

Harry insertó otro dedo antes de continuar. —Si te tomo, estaremos enlazándonos de por vida. Eso es lo que es ser una pareja. Tú serás la otra mitad de quien soy.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Louis preguntó mientras los dedos de Harry rozaban su dulce punto, haciendo que sus caderas saltaran y él gimiera.

—Los were-criaturas saben quién es su pareja correcta. Sentimos la atracción hacia esa persona, una profunda necesidad que no nos permite alejarnos. Eres mi otra mitad, Louis. —El sensual timbre de la voz de Harry se hundía en él mientras un tercer dedo era insertado.

—No quiero ser lastimado de nuevo, Harry. —Louis jadeó mientras sus dedos se aferraban fuertemente a las sábanas—. No quiero salir huyendo de alguien debido a su ira.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más y sus labios se tensaron. —Nunca pondría una mano en ti, y mataría a cualquier que sea lo suficientemente imbécil para intentarlo —dijo con convicción.

Louis rodó las caderas empalándose en los dedos de Harry. —Entonces hazme el amor.

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se movieron y su mandíbula se tensó mientras retiraba los dedos y rápidamente se quitaba la ropa. Subió a la cama y empujó a Louis más cerca de la cabecera mientras alineaba su pene. —¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres? No hay vuelta atrás.

—Todo lo que sé es que quiero que me hagas feliz. ―Louis gritó cuando Harry entró en él.

—Louis —Harry gruñó mientras aun lo sostenía, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Louis vio a Harry asombrado. Tensos y bronceados músculos sobre él. Ese era el hombre con el que podía verse pasar el resto de su vida. Harry lo miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, haciendo que cada parte de Louis se derritiera.

Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a moverse, enviando a Louis dentro de un remolino de emociones. Su agujero se estiraba asombrosamente mientras Harry lo tomaba. Louis se enderezaba rasguñando a Harry mientras su amante, su pareja, se empujaba dentro de él. Sus muslos temblaban mientras Harry golpeaba su culo. El pene de Louis se balanceaba mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y abría los labios. Con esos poderosos músculos Harry empujaba el pene profundamente.

Harry se apoyó en sus manos y besó a Louis como si fuera su siguiente respiración. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, queriendo sentir su eje más profundamente dentro de su culo. Harry lo llenaba hasta el punto de que Louis podía sentir cada nervio del pene de Harry en él.

—Oh, tigre. Te sientes tan malditamente bien —dijo Harry mientras rompía el beso. Louis pasó sus manos a través del sedoso cabello rizado de Harry mientras levantaba más su culo. La cama comenzó a golpear contra la pared mientras Harry se empujaba como taladro neumático dentro de él. Podía sentir el hormigueo del sudor bajar por la línea del cabello de Harry.

Una onda eléctrica lo recorrió, subiendo por la columna de Louis mientras sus bolas se pegaban a su cuerpo. Louis gritó cuando su pene hizo explosión. Veía luces brillantes detrás de los párpados mientras gritaba.

Harry se tensó, rugió y llenó a Louis con su semilla. Podía sentir el pene de Harry pulsando dentro de su culo mientras se corría regresando a la realidad. Su cuerpo se estremeció sensiblemente mientras las manos de Harry lentamente trazaban los muslos y abdomen de Louis.

Nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan malditamente bueno. Harry lo veía fijamente mientras él trataba apenas de sostener algo de cordura.

La espalda de Louis cayó a la cama, su piel cubierta con una brillante capa de sudor mientras Harry seguía jadeando. Louis sabía de hecho que el grueso pene de Harry seguía pulsando dentro de su culo.

Louis ahora no podía unir dos palabras, su pensamiento dejó de preguntarse por qué. Su cuerpo zumbaba completamente y Louis planeaba disfrutar eso.

Harry cubrió de pequeños besos la cara de Louis mientras se acomodaba en cucharita detrás de él, jalándolo cerca mientras seguían conectados. Bostezó, demasiado cansado debido al explosivo sexo.

—Duerme, tigre. Ahora estamos emparejados. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo —oyó la profunda y aguardentosa voz de Harry murmurarle mientras se quedaba dormido. 

🥀

Louis se movía en la silla de la cocina, mientras trataba de comer su desayuno. Harry lo había tomado dos veces más en la noche y ahora parecía que su culo gritaba en protesta por estar sentado en la dura silla de madera. Harry sonrió recordando cómo Louis se había entregado libremente anoche.

Chauncey se reía mientras rodeaba la mesa con un pequeño cojín. —Esto puede ayudar. —Se lo dio a Harry.

Los Styles aprendieron rápidamente esa mañana que Harry era muy posesivo. Lo había impactado cuando Bryce palmeó el hombro de Louis y Harry casi le arranca el brazo. Harry había oído que los osos atravesaban un caliente emparejamiento, pero maldición. Se sentía dolorido y agresivo como el infierno. Era como si no pudiera sentarse ante la mesa calmadamente mientras seis hombres rodeaban a su pareja.

Familia o no, estaba listo para gruñir su posesividad.

—Creo que podría ser mejor si Louis se queda aquí hoy mientras tú revisas los sitios de trabajo —dijo Pa mientras le daba un trago a su café—. Si alguien se acerca a tu pareja, probablemente intentes matarlo.

Louis levantó la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre. Harry sabía que era verdad. No se sentía tan agresivo cuando era su padre el que estaba alrededor de Louis. Quizás eso sería una buena idea. Harry tomó una profunda respiración mientras se terminaba sus pancakes. Era domingo, un día de descanso, pero él quería revisar las casi terminadas obras en la tienda de motocicletas y el Centro de Ayuda.

—¿Estaría bien si uso la casa de invierno? —le preguntó a su padre mientras levantaba la taza de café. Era un buen día para estar lejos.

Quizás cuando terminara de revisar los lugares de trabajo, podría llevar a Louis por un largo paseo por el campo. Ellos seguían siendo propietarios de la casa de la que se habían mudado. No se había logrado vender así que Harry no veía ningún problema en conducir algunas horas esta mañana para alejarse con su pareja.

—No, necesita ser ventilada. Ve —Pa le contestó mientras limpiaba su plato.

Harry se recargó y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Louis, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que tenía su agenda para el día. Su humor comenzó a aligerarse mientras levantaba los platos del desayuno y los llevaba al fregadero. Una vez que los enjuagó los dejó en el lavavajillas.

Harry notó la tensa manera en la que se sentaba Louis y se preguntó si era a causa de hacer el amor anoche. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando pensó en tener a Louis de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Había sido divertido, excitante y francamente el paraíso estar con su pareja, Harry tomó una toalla de papel, se limpió la boca y la tiró al bote de basura. Primero lo primero, tenía que ir a revisar las construcciones.

—No me tardaré. —Se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Louis. Sus hermanos se reían mientras Harry se enderezaba y se dirigía a la puerta del frente. Podía estar en un caliente emparejamiento, y el pensar en dejar a Louis no le sentaba bien. Quería preguntarle a su pareja si quería acompañarlo, pero su Pa tenía razón sobre su temperamento ahora y no quería que Louis se sintiera abrumado. Ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Las parejas necesitaban espacio para respirar. Él no lo necesitaba, pero Louis era humano. Seguramente su pareja lo necesitaba.

—Espera —Louis llamó a Harry cuando llegó al porche. Se giró y vio la seria expresión de su pareja. Los instintos protectores de Harry lo golpearon, vio alrededor en busca de algún peligro. Cuándo no vio nada, vio de nuevo a Louis.

—¿Qué sucede, tigre?

Louis veía hacia sus zapatos. Harry había notado el pobre estado en el que se encontraban. Iba a tener que llevar a su bebé de compras. El Centro de Ayuda le había donado ropa a Louis, lo que Harry agradecía, pero él podía cuidar de su pareja. Quizás de regreso podría detenerse en algún lugar y conseguir algo de ropa nueva.

Louis levantó la mirada hacia Harry, lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me dejas?

La cabeza de Harry se fue hacia atrás. ¿De qué en la tierra estaba hablando Louis? —No te dejo, tigre. De hecho estaba pensando en preguntarte si querías acompañarme.

Las cejas de Louis se juntaron con confusión. —Pero le acabas de preguntar a Pa si puedes usar la casa de invierno.

La luz parpadeó en la cabeza de Harry. Quería carcajearse, pero la expresión de malestar en Louis evitó el acto. —Quiero que nosotros la usemos.

—Oh. —Ahora Louis se veía incluso más molesto. Harry se preguntaba si podría llegar a entender a los humanos. Ellos eran una raza complicada.

—¿Por qué sigues viéndote como si fueras a llorar? ―preguntó suavemente.

Louis se tensó, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry. —Yo no voy a llorar.

Wow, su pareja se veía enojado. El pene de Harry empezó a llenarse.

Amaba un desafío, especialmente cuando era con su pareja. Eso era caliente como el infierno. —Dime qué sucede, Louis.

—No importa —Louis dijo molesto. Harry se encendió más.

—Dime, Louis —advirtió.

—O qué, ¿vas a golpearme?

Harry estaba abrumado. Nunca en su vida se había enojado tan rápidamente. ¿No le había prometido a su pareja que nunca lo tocaría enojado? Harry estaba tan enojado que podría masticar clavos. Quizás él necesitaba algo de tiempo consigo mismo. Necesitaba calmarse antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Sabía que era un reflejo de lo que Louis había atravesado. Pero mierda dolía como el infierno.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Crees que te pondría la mano sólo porque tenemos un desacuerdo?

Louis se veía como si hubiera perdido algo de su valor. Sus hombros se hundieron mientras se encogía de hombros. —¿Lo harías?

Harry apretó las mandíbulas y se giró en el porche. —Si es lo que crees de mi. —Salió como tromba rumbo a su camioneta, subió y cerró la puerta. El motor cobró vida y Harry aceleró saliendo al camino. Él no era un monstruo, y no le gustaba que Louis lo viera como uno.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su ira estaba disminuyendo. Nunca quería ver a su pareja con miedo, Y Louis lo tenía.

Ayudó mucho un agradable recorrido por el campo.

🥀

Louis estaba de pie en el porche sintiéndose siete veces estúpido. Sabía que lo que David le había hecho no era como la mayoría de los hombres actuaban. Su padre era una prueba de eso. Louis también se dio cuenta que él había tomado su experiencia del pasado contra Harry. ¿Por qué se puso rápidamente a la defensiva cuando Harry le preguntó sobre las lágrimas? David lo ridiculizaba por ser blando. Eso fue un disparador sobre el cual tenía que trabajar.

—Sólo deja que se calme —Olsen dijo saliendo al porche—. Un hombre tiene su orgullo, sabes. Y acabas de acusar a tu pareja de abusador.

—¿Siempre escuchas las conversaciones ajenas? —Louis gruñó.

—Esta es mi casa, sabes. La última vez que revisé, se me permitía estar en donde quisiera.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

—¡Yo no estaría escuchando conversaciones ajenas si no actuaras como un completo idiota!

—Jódete.

—Oh, eso es original.

Louis se dejó caer en el columpio y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

—Veo lo que tratas de hacer, pero eso no ayuda. No voy a usarte para ventilar mi ira.

—Tenía que intentarlo. —Olsen se apoyó en el barandal del porche.

Louis se frotó la cara y miró a Olsen. —Creo que necesito seguir con la terapia. Lo que David me hizo me afectó más de lo que pensé.

—Puedo matarlo por ti.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta. —No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no serías mejor que él si lo hicieras —Louis puntualizo—. Además, matarlo no va a solucionar mis problemas.

—Temes que te deje atrás. Puedo decirlo por tu conversación. Y la respuesta es no. No trataba de escuchar. Sólo salí a ver si querías dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo?

—No cambies el tema.

—No tengo problemas con el abandono.

—Puedes engañarme.

—Temo hacer algo malo y que mi pareja me levante el puño con ira. Sólo porque nunca viví solo no significa que tema estar solo.

Olsen se puso en cuclillas viendo directamente a los ojos a Louis. —Déjame decirte algo. Un shifter espera toda su vida encontrar a su pareja. No hay nada en la tierra que no haríamos por nuestras parejas. Harry puede golpearte tanto como podría cortarse el brazo.

—¿En serio?

—Créeme, eres afortunado. Al menos no eres la pareja de un jodido vampiro.

—¿Vampiro? —Louis se estremeció.

—¿Te estremeces sólo por la palabra vampiro?

—¿H–hay vampiros?

—Nos rodean.

A Louis se le nubló la vista mientras caía del columpio. Su último pensamiento era que necesitaba una nueva perspectiva de la vida. 

🥀

Harry se orilló en el camino y giró la camioneta. No podía dejar las cosas de esa manera con su pareja. El miedo de Louis lo golpeaba, y Harry debería de haber sido un poco más comprensivo. Se sentía como una rata bastarda.

Ellos podrían disfrutar su domingo en el camino, si Louis pudiera perdonarlo. Harry llevó la camioneta por el camino de tierra, cuando detuvo la camioneta vio a todos los chicos en el porche del frente. Harry salió de la camioneta, cerró la puerta y cruzó el jardín. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?

Sus hermanos se apartaron del camino de Harry cuando subió los escalones y vio a su pareja desmayada en el columpio. —¡Qué jodidos sucedió!

Los caninos de Harry atravesaban su encía mientras rugía y caía de rodillas frente al columpio.   
  
Revisó el pulso de Louis, aliviado de que era bueno y fuerte.

Estudió a su pareja viendo cómo la brisa jugaba con el bonito cabello sobre la cara de Louis. Harry lo hizo a un lado, sintiéndose como el mas grande imbécil. ¿Le habría hecho esto a su pareja? ¿Louis se habría desmayado a causa de que Harry se había enojado? La culpa lo inundaba cuando su tigre gimió.

Louis lentamente abrió los ojos viendo que todos alrededor lo veían fijamente. Gimió y cubrió los ojos con su brazo. —No de nuevo.

Los caninos de Harry retrocedieron mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos. —Mírame, tigre.

—Infiernos no.

Harry se apoyó en sus talones y dejó sus brazos en sus rodillas. Vio el suelo del porche, notando que el gris podía necesitar otra capa de pintura.

—¿Se fueron? —Louis murmuró.

—No, aun estamos aquí. —Chauncey se reía—. Queríamos asegurarnos de que estés bien antes de que a tu pareja le de un maldito ataque cardíaco.

Louis gruñó y se rodó, dándole la espalda a todo el mundo.

Harry pasó su mano por la espalda de Louis. —No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

Oyó a sus hermanos reírse disimuladamente. Harry miró sobre su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ellos. —¿No tienen algo más que hacer?

—Tú le quitas al  _'D'_  toda la diversión —Olsen gruñó mientras los seis entraban a la casa.   
  
—Ahora estamos solos —dijo Harry jalando a Louis de las presillas del cinturón, tratando de que su pareja se girara. Harry dejó salir un ligero suspiro cuando Louis no se movió.

Se puso de pie, tomó las piernas de Louis levantándolas y entonces tomó asiento, bajando las piernas de su pareja mientras veía a su consciente hombre. —Todos tenemos mecanismos de defensa para tratar situaciones con gran estrés. Tu cerebro lo maneja desconectándose.

—Eso no ayuda —Louis murmuró mientras se movía hasta quedar acostado sobre su espalda y veía a Harry con esos hermosos ojos azules.

—No quise gritarte, lamento que te hayas desmayado por eso. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis entre las suyas y comenzó a pasar su pulgar por la suave piel. Tendría que recordar en el futuro mantener el tono cuando se enojara con Louis. Esperaba que con el tiempo el disparador en las discusiones con su pareja desapareciera.

—¿Qué? —Louis levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y se apoyó en su codo—. No, no me desmayé por eso.

El pulgar de Harry se detuvo. ¿Si Louis no había tenido una reacción adversa a lo que sucedió, entonces qué infiernos había sucedido? —¿Entonces por qué te desmayaste? —Si uno de sus hermanos le había hecho algo a su pareja, eso iba a causar graves problemas en la casa Styles.

—Olsen —Louis gruñó señalando con la mano la puerta―, me dijo que había vampiros por los alrededores.

La presión arterial de Harry se fue al techo. Uno de estos días él iba a patear sus traseros. No tenían derecho a asustar a su pareja.

—Estoy deduciendo de esas conversaciones que hay todo tipo de were-criaturas en el mundo.

Harry movió el pie y el columpio comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás mientras él veía el jardín. —Las hay. 

—Al menos ahora estoy preparado para eso. —Louis bajó su cuerpo acomodándose en la mecedora—. ¿Hay algo más que deba de saber?

—Usa tu imaginación.

Louis lo miró fijamente por un momento y entonces sacudió la cabeza. —Ni siquiera quiero saber —dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

Harry jaló la camisa de Louis. —Al menos ahora estás preparado para eso. ¿No es lo que acabas de decir?

—No puedes lanzar mis palabras contra mí en momentos como este. Eso no es justo.

Harry sonrió cuando Louis hizo un puchero. Su pareja se veía contrariado acostado ahí. —¿Por qué no te sientas en mi regazo, tigre? —Harry palmeó sus muslos. Anoche parecía tan lejos. Quería conectarse con su pareja, incluso si estaban sentados en el porche.

—Sólo quieres sexo.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —Podía sentir el calor del emparejamiento subir a su ingle. Harry necesitaba liberarse pero mantenía en su mente que su pareja era humana.

Louis se ruborizó mientras gateaba hacia Harry. Su pareja se veía caliente como el infierno en sus manos y rodillas. Harry quería detenerlo y deslizarse detrás de él. Qué mal que estuvieran en el porche.

Harry curvó sus manos dentro de la camisa de Louis mientras su pareja rodeaba los muslos de Harry. —Así me gusta más. —Harry circuló sus brazos alrededor de Louis, sosteniendo a su pareja que apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Notó oscuras nubes moviéndose en el cielo y maldijo. Ahí se iba su paseo del domingo.

La mano de Harry se movía de arriba abajo por la espalda de Louis mientras veía la brisa aumentar. Comenzó a ser tan fuerte que las hojas en los árboles se movían con ferocidad. Se sentía bien en la piel. Se aproximaba una tormenta que refrescaría todo. Harry inclinó la cabeza y disfrutó la brisa.

—Creo que viene una tormenta —dijo Louis levantando la cabeza y viendo alrededor.

—Entonces podemos continuar esto adentro. —Harry vio un relámpago iluminar el cielo, seguido por un estruendoso trueno—. Vamos, tigre. —Harry ayudó a su pareja a ponerse de pie mientras Harry se levantaba—. Entremos.

Louis lo siguió de cerca mientras Harry lo guiaba hacia la puerta de malla. Sus hermanos estaban en los sofás viendo el canal del clima.

—Metan los caballos en el establo antes de que llegue la tormenta —Pa ordenó mientras entraba en la sala—. Y revisen a Bella. Su abdomen se está suavizando así que está cerca de dar a luz.

Harry vio a sus hermanos salir de la casa. Pa sacudió la cabeza. —Trato de dejarles libre el domingo, pero con la tormenta cerca y él bebe de Bella cerca... —Pa sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se puso su Stetson* en la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta del frente—. Quédate aquí con Louis —le dijo a Harry antes de salir.

_(*. Stetson hats o Stetsons se refiere a la marca de sombreros manufacturados por John B Stetson Company de St. Joseph, Missouri. La palabra 'Stetson' se utiliza como sinónimo del sombrero cowboy. Aunque la compañía Stetson elabora otros estilos de sombreros. el de cowboy es su sombrero más popular. )_

—No entendí una palabra de lo que dijo —dijo Louis viendo hacia la puerta del frente.

—Uno de los caballos está cerca de dar a luz. Eso es el foaling que te explicamos.

Louis inclinó la cabeza y vio a Harry. —¿Entonces por qué sólo no dijo eso?

Harry pasó la mano por el cabello de Louis mientras se reía. —Lo hizo.

Louis cerró los ojos y se apoyó al toque de Harry. Harry lo veía asombrado. Nadie nunca había reaccionado a su toque de esa manera.

Se estaba enamorando duro de Louis. Sólo porque un shifter encontrara a su pareja, no significaba amor instantáneo. Pero Harry sentía que su pecho se oprimía al ver esos hermosos ojos azules y esa cara.

—Subamos. —Harry caminó hacia las escaleras, sintiendo que su corazón latía sin control cuando Louis lo siguió. No creía que pudiera tener suficiente del delicioso cuerpo de Louis, era pálido y suave, casi lampiño. Louis era un banquete para su mirada y una obra de arte desnudo. La anticipación de Harry de tener a su pareja de nuevo lo hacía prácticamente correr escaleras arriba.

Harry abrió la puerta de su recámara y jaló a Louis al interior.

Su pene estaba tan duro que era doloroso. Jaló a Louis frente a una silla situada en una esquina y tomó asiento. ―Desnúdate para mi, tigre.   
  
No creía que su tímida pareja podría hacerlo, aunque tenía esperanza.

Louis no parecía muy conocedor del sexo, lo que intrigaba a Harry. Su pareja acababa de salir de una relación, ¿no debería de tener más experiencia?

Harry gruñó bajo cuando Louis pateó sus zapatos quitándoselos y entonces se quitó los calcetines. Él estaba ligeramente decepcionado cuando Louis comenzó a quitarse la camisa.  _«Faltaba mucho para ser un show de strippers»._

Su boca se quedó abierta hasta el pecho cuando Louis comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras abanicaba la camisa. Se la lanzó a Harry mientras se paseaba contoneándose por el cuarto y tomó uno de los cuatro postes de la cama. Santa jodida. Lo estaba haciendo. Harry rápidamente se quitó las botas y desabrochó su cinturón y entonces desabrochó sus jeans. Se los quitó viendo a Louis tomar el poste y mover sus caderas adelante y atrás.

Su pene golpeó contra su abdomen mientras lanzaba los jeans a un lado y se quitaba la camisa. Harry palmeó su pene mientras veía a Louis seductoramente bajarse sus pantalones. Su boca se hizo agua cuando Louis se inclinó y se quitó los jeans y su pequeño y rosado premio le hacía un guiño. Le tomaría dos segundos dejar la silla. Le tomó todo lo que tenía quedarse sentado. A Harry no le importó qué tan torpes fueran los movimientos de Louis, eso era absolutamente invaluable.

Louis levantó una pierna a la cama y comenzó a rodear el poste. Se deslizaba de arriba abajo mientras su cabeza se caía hacia atrás, sus labios abiertos como si fuera la más erótica danza. Presemen se deslizaba por un lado de su pene mientras Harry veía a Louis, sintiendo que estaba en trance.

Louis se inclinó y colocó las manos en el suelo abriéndose totalmente entonces se giró y presentó su culo hacia Harry.   
  
―Mierda, tigre. Trae tu culo aquí. —Harry tomó la base de su pene mientras se oían los truenos afuera.

Louis lentamente se contoneó de regreso a él, subiendo al regazo de Harry con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara. ―¿Cómo lo hice?

Amaba el fuego en la mirada de Louis. Eso le decía a Harry que su pareja estaba tan encendido como él lo estaba. —Perfecto, bebé.

Louis se ruborizó mientras se inclinaba y tomaba los labios de Harry en un beso que lo hizo gemir y rodear la cintura de su pareja. Amaba cuando Louis era audaz. Louis salió de su regazo y caminó girando las caderas al cajón en donde tomó el tubo de lubricante y regresó al regazo de Harry.

Harry veía asombrado cómo Louis lubricó sus dedos, se inclinó hacia adelante y estiró su propio agujero. Apretó el agarre en su pene antes de perder su carga. Nunca en su vida había mantenido su atención, estaba completamente fascinado con lo que Louis hacía.

Harry se recargó manteniendo su mirada en Louis y cada movimiento que hacía. Se lamió los labios y su respiración comenzó a ser jadeante. ¿Qué haría Louis después? No podía esperar a descubrirlo.

Louis veía a Harry bajo sus largas pestañas. Sus ojos eran seductores, pero Harry vio un tinte de miedo en ellos. ¿A qué le tenía miedo su pareja? ¿Al rechazo? No había manera en el infierno de que Harry fuera a rechazar una maldita cosa de lo que hacía Louis. —Por favor no te detengas —gruñó mientras Louis pasaba su mano lubricada por el fuertemente engrosado pene de Harry.

El miedo dejó la mirada de Louis cuando levantó su trasero, esperando por el pene que Harry ofrecía. Se empujó hacia adelante viendo asombrado cómo Louis lentamente se empalaba. La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás y se le escapó un gemido de los labios, el apretado ano de Louis lo estaba llevando a la locura.

—Jódete, tigre —rogó.

Louis apoyó las manos en el pecho de Harry y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. El duro pene de su pareja estaba golpeando a Harry y hacía que el suyo pulsara con la vista.

—Eso es, bebé, móntame. —Harry apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Louis, la lujuria que sentía en el cuerpo de su pareja aumentaba el placer en el suyo. Harry deslizó las manos hacia abajo y acunó los muslos de Louis ayudando a su pareja.

—Mastúrbame —Louis gritó enterrando sus uñas en la piel de Harry.

Harry rápidamente tomó el pene de Louis y comenzó un frenesí de jalones, sintiendo la sedosa piel brillar sobre el duro eje. Louis empezó a jadear en busca de aire mientras levantaba la cara.

—¡Harry! —gritó cuando chorros de semilla cayeron sobre el pecho de Harry.

Los músculos del esfínter de Louis se apretaron, ordeñando casi dolorosamente su pene. La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás y él gritó hacia el techo.

Se oían los truenos de afuera mientras una fuerte capa de lluvia golpeaba el techo.

Parpadeó preguntándose si todo esto era un sueño, porque Louis era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No había manera de que el destino le hubiera elegido a alguien tan delicado y aun así tan fuerte. Ellos se vieron a los ojos, ambos luchando por respirar mientras Louis tomaba el cuello de Harry y gritaba de nuevo.

Harry enterró los dedos en las caderas de Louis mientras su pene comenzaba a suavizarse, su corazón latiendo fuera de control. Jaló a Louis hacia su pecho mientras la euforia lo inundaba. Harry acarició el cabello de Louis y su espalda, murmurándole palabras de amor a su pareja.

—Me estoy acalambrando —Louis gruñó.

Harry soltó la respiración, trató de estabilizar su corazón mientras se levantaba de la silla con las piernas de su pareja rodeando la cintura y subió a la cama, sosteniendo a Louis más cerca. 

🥀

El príncipe Christian veía desde el balcón cómo el shifter caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del club. Parecía que ese hombre había estado aquí antes. Si él no se equivocaba, y rara vez lo hacía, el nombre de ese shifter era Dommy, y él era nada más que problemas.

Los ojos de Christian siguieron al shifter mientras se dirigía hacia Christo, su segundo al mando. Preguntándose qué quería el hombre. Christian sabía que era primo de Harry. Y sabía que Harry era un hombre pacífico.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y vio la cara de Dommy llenarse de ira, movía las manos alrededor animadamente mientras hablaba con Christo.

Christian se recargó, preguntándose por qué el oso shifter estaba conversando con su segundo. Christo veía aburrido cómo Dommy lo apuñalaba con el dedo. Christian sonrió. Si Dommy no tenía cuidado su segundo podría usarlo como aperitivo.

Enderezó su camisa de seda cuando una mujer se acercó a él. —¿Puedo servirte, príncipe?

Ella era una gran tentación. Muy grande. Tenía grandes senos y largas piernas que tentarían a cualquier hombre. Lo único que lo detenía era el simple hecho de que Christian sabía quiénes era sus parejas, ambas, y se sentía impaciente porque se había contenido de reclamarlos.

Sabía que ellos necesitaban tiempo, sabía lo que les había sucedido.

Aunque pronto, muy pronto, él no iba a ser capaz de seguir lejos de ellos. —Quizás en otro momento, mi dulce. —Christian no tenía edad para ser impaciente. Pronto tendría a sus parejas.

Ella hizo un puchero y se alejó, girándose y bajó las escaleras. Los ojos Christian fueron de nuevo hacia el shifter.

Ahora hablaba con otro vampiro. Christian limpió su mente y la abrió para escuchar la conversación.

—No sé por qué no quieres hacerlo. Puedo pagarte ―Dommy dijo con ira.

—El dinero no me interesa. Tengo suficiente. Encuentra a un hombre virgen que sea puro de corazón y podré considerar tu oferta. —Nija le sonrió al shifter. Christian sabía que lo que el vampiro pedía era raro de encontrar. Inteligente movimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde jodidos se supone que encuentre algo como eso? —Dommy gritó.

Nija mostró los colmillos, haciendo que el shifter retrocediera. —No te daré una mierda hasta que me des lo que quiero, ve y jódete.   
  
Christian se puso de pie y se apoyó en el barandal viendo a Dommy aproximarse a uno de los vampiros jóvenes. Esta vez oyó la conversación completa.

—¿Puedes convertir a un humano por mi?

Esa era una imposible solicitud. El único que podía convertir a alguien en vampiro era uno de los antiguos. Christian nunca podía entender cómo los vampiros de su raza se volvieron rebeldes. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que tenía que matar a uno de esos bastardos.

Pasó la mano por el barandal mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Esta conversación había ido demasiado lejos. Sus jóvenes vampiros estaban perdidos con el shifter dirigiéndose a ellos ahora. Si no sacaba a Dommy del club, él podría dejar el club en pedazos. Aunque eso podría ser algo bueno, realmente le agradaba Harry. Christian sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se estaría suavizando con la edad? Aunque se veía bastante joven, se sentía viejo a sus dos mil años.

—¿Qué debo de hacer con él? —Christo preguntó apareciendo al lado de Christian.

Christian siguió al lado de Christo caminando entre los cuerpos que bailaban en la pista mientras se acercaba al shifter. Caminó lentamente, sus ojos fijos en su presa. Dommy estaba siendo un imbécil yendo hacia otro de los jóvenes vampiros, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para solicitar ayuda en quien pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Christian preguntó, llegando junto a Dommy.

Los ojos del shifter se abrieron más mientras sacudía la cabeza negando y retrocedía. —No, Príncipe Christian. Estoy disfrutando su club.   
  
 _«Mentiroso».  
_

Odiaba los mentirosos. Christian deslizó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, viendo a Dommy con malicia. —En tanto te comportes —dijo Christian en advertencia, asegurándose de que el shifter le entendiera.

Dommy giró sus fríos ojos, se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

—Aquí no hay problemas. —Christian le sonrió al shifter, asegurándose de mostrarle sus desnudos colmillos.

—Nunca dije que tuviera uno. —Así que el hombre tenía consciencia de culpa. No sabía contra quién estaba Dommy conspirando, pero él no iba a permitir que nadie en su aquerrale fuera un peón.

Christian envió un mensaje mental a su aquelarre advirtiéndoles que no trataran con el oso shifter. La gente se alejó de Dommy, todos le dieron la espalda.

—Creo que tu tiempo aquí terminó.

Dommy frunció el ceño mientras caminaba entre la concurrencia hacia la puerta del frente y salía como una tromba a la noche.

Christian pasó su lengua por sus afilados colmillos, preguntándose si quizás debería encargarse del shifter y liberar al mundo de su mala semilla.

🥀

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo, Dommy? —Harry le gritó a su primo, su voz hizo eco en la vacía tienda de motocicletas. Estaba más que enojado. La familia se suponía que se respaldaban unos a otros, no que se jodían.

—No sé qué infiernos te dijo ese loco vampiro. Yo estaba tratando de encontrar una relación, no es tu asunto.

Harry pasó sus manos a través de su cabello. ¿Cómo había terminado con esa mierda como primo? Estaba cansado de limpiar sus líos. Eso tenía que terminar. Él tenía que madurar, rápido. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos ¿Involucrar al príncipe? ¿Dommy habría perdido la cabeza?

—¿Por qué él mentiría? —Maverick preguntó mientras caminaba alrededor de la circunferencia de la tienda—. ¿Contra quién conspiras?

Harry cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, esperando oír la mentira que estaba seguro que su primo diría. El Alfa había llevado tres shifters con él, y no se veían muy amistosos.

Harry sabía que el Alfa podría haber venido solo. Era más que capaz de manejar la situación. Trayendo a esos musculosos le decía a Harry lo serio que esto era. Harry temía que este era un lío del que no sería capaz de sacar a Dommy y quizás esta vez dejaría que Dommy limpiara sus propios líos, correr cada vez que su primo gritaba por ayuda lo estaba agotando.

—Te dije que fui buscando una relación en el club.   
  
Harry podía ver el sudor empezar a formarse en la cara de Dommy. Se sentía mal por él, pero su primo se había metido en este lío, uno más de la larga línea de líos. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. No si quería quedarse en la villa Brac. Harry tenía que pensar en su pareja. Louis necesitaba una manada y la familia de Harry lo protegía. No se arriesgaría a enojar al Alfa.

Los tres shifters se acercaron a Dommy mientras su primo seguía de pie orgulloso. Qué mal que eso no fuera algo bueno. Harry sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien. —Si tengo que preguntarte una vez más, no te gustarán las consecuencias. —La voz de Maverick no se prestaba a discusiones, era baja y amenazadora.

—¿Sólo te quedarás parado ahí, Harry? —Dommy le preguntó con miedo en la mirada. Su primo finalmente entendió la situación.

Harry le había visto ese miedo antes, cuando Dommy sabía que había ido demasiado lejos.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento primo, pero tengo una pareja a quien cuidar.

La cara de Dommy se retorció y gritó. —¿Eliges a un puto sobre mi?

Harry cruzó el cuarto en segundos, tomó a su primo de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. —Te advertí que no lo llamaras así —le gruñó.

Dommy pateó, tratando de golpear las bolas de Harry. Harry movió su cuerpo y lanzó a su primo al otro lado del cuarto. Dommy rápidamente se puso de pie, corrió hacia Harry, inclinó su cuerpo, listo para derribar a Harry.

Harry se giró, encajando su codo entre los hombros de Dommy, tumbándolo al suelo. —Detente —le gritó—. Sólo lo estás empeorando.

—Jódete, traidor. —Dommy se puso de pie, lanzándole un puñetazo a Harry que falló por un pelo.

Harry golpeó a Dommy en el plexo solar, sacándole el aire a su primo. Tomó su mandíbula y acercó su cara a un par de centímetros de la de su primo. —Mejor deja esa mierda ahora.

Harry lo soltó y se giró hacia el Alfa. Maverick se movió más rápido que la velocidad del sonido, empujando a Dommy contra la pared y quitándole un cuchillo de plata de la mano. El Alfa lo lanzó hacia uno de los shifter. —Ya no eres bienvenido aquí. Recoge tu mierda y lárgate antes de una hora o un grupo saldrá a cazar tu cabeza.

Los ojos de Dommy estaban llenos de odio. Harry se preguntaba por qué él nunca había visto eso antes. Vio a su primo inclinarse y tomar su cinturón de herramientas del suelo, caminó junto a Harry, golpeándole el hombro mientras salía.

—Harry. —Maverick se giró a verlo.

—No. Él solo se hizo esto. —Harry colocó sus manos en las caderas, preguntándose como Dommy había terminado tan mal. Él había sido amado por sus padres que lo criaron. Infiernos, si él pudiera saber cómo el tipo se había convertido en una mala semilla.

—Adviértele a tu familia. Lo siento, pero no confío en él.

Harry asintió, salió hacia el edificio de al lado para revisar a su pareja. Vio a Louis sentado en una silla al lado del nuevo escritorio que había llegado, sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Taylor. Su ira inmediatamente se drenó. Louis valía la pena por todo lo que había atravesado. Su pareja era amable, amoroso, y tenía un corazón compasivo.

—Hey, tigre —dijo suavemente mientras besaba la cima de la cabeza de Louis—. ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

—Bien. Ayudamos a alguien a conseguir financiamiento en el taller de Mark hoy. —Louis le sonrió orgulloso—. Está bien, Taylor le ayudó, yo sólo contesté el teléfono.

—Pero lo hiciste muy profesionalmente. —Blair, una de las parejas, se rio.

Harry pasó su mano por la cabeza de Louis, inclinándose para recorrer con sus labios el castaño cabello. Lo apoyó un momento antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—¿Está todo bien? —Louis miró sobre su hombro a Harry.

—Lo está ahora. —Harry palmeó la nariz de Louis antes de salir. Tomó su celular y llamó a su casa para advertirles sobre Dommy.

—¿Cómo Dommy terminó convirtiéndose en una mierda? —dijo Olsen—. Pero no te preocupes, ustedes dos están seguros aquí. Nadie pasará sobre nosotros.

Harry no estaba preocupado por él. Quería asegurarse de que Dommy no se acercara a Louis. Tenía la sensación de saber contra quién conspiraba su primo. La ira no tendría fin si su primo conspirara contra Louis. ¿Quién más estaba en su radar? Parecía que estaba molesto con su pareja desde que lo vio.

—Vamos, tigre. Vamos a casa. —Harry se hizo a un lado mientras Louis se levantaba de la silla. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja mientras se despedía de Blair y Taylor. Esa era una agradable tarde y estaba perfecta para un paseo si no se preocupara por el imbécil de su primo que podría salir con una mierda.

Harry se aseguró de que Louis estaba seguro antes de salir del Centro de Ayuda. Manejó a casa y se estacionó al lado de las otras camionetas y apagó el motor. —Necesitamos hablar.

Louis desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró. ―Está bien.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro. —Dommy fue expulsado del pueblo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Harry sonrió. Incluso aunque Dommy quería dañar a Louis, él aun estaba preocupado. —Él me atacó y trató de matarme con un chuchillo de plata.

La cara de Louis palideció y vio fijamente a Harry. Lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras cruzaba la consola del centro y sostenía con fuerza a Harry.

—Estoy bien, tigre. —Frotó la espalda de Louis con sus manos—. Vamos adentro. Sólo quería que supieras que tenemos que vigilar nuestras espaldas.

Louis asintió mientras liberaba a Harry y se secó los ojos. —Puedo hacerlo. Él no era muy agradable cuando estaba pegado a David. Siempre actuaba como si David fuera su novio.

Harry dudó, preguntándose si debería preguntar. ―¿David te compartía? ¿Te pasaba a otros?

Louis colgó la cabeza moviendo preocupado las manos en su regazo. El corazón de Harry dejó de latir esperando la respuesta de su pareja.

—Trató —dijo Louis suavemente—. Discutimos acerca de eso. Él dijo que si lo amaba debería participar. Me rehusé. No era algo que quisiera intentar. —Louis miró a Harry, rogando con la mirada que Harry entendiera. Él captó el mensaje.

—Sólo para que sepas, tigre. Yo no comparto. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. —Pasó sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis antes de apretar su mano—. Entremos.

Harry salió de la camioneta, Chauncey llegó junto a ellos sobre uno de los caballos del rancho. —Oí que podremos patear algunos traseros —gruñó, haciendo que su caballo se moviera un poco.

—Oíste correctamente —dijo Harry mientras Louis se les unía del otro lado. Harry pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su pareja, jalándolo más cerca.

—Ensillé un caballo si quieres que tu pareja dé un paseo. ―Chauncey le dio un guiño y giró el caballo de regreso al corral.

—¿Te gustaría eso? —Harry vio a Louis.

—Nunca he estado en uno.

—Entonces vamos a cambiar eso —Harry guió a Louis hacia el corral. Un hermoso caballo cuarto de milla* estaba ensillado y esperando. Harry tomó la cabeza acariciándolo antes de subir. Extendió la mano hacia Louis, su pareja lo veía con cautela antes de tomar la mano de Harry y subir en la montura al frente de Harry.

_(*. Caballos cuarto de milla, raza de caballos conocidos por ser pequeños agiles y muy rápidos.)_

Tomó las riendas y guió al caballo detrás de Chauncey. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había montado, pero sintió la misma sensación de libertad. Lo único mejor era cuando estaba en su forma de oso corriendo por el bosque.

—¿Estás seguro que es seguro? —Louis preguntó tensándose en los brazos de Harry.

Harry se reía y besó la sien de Louis. —Lo es.

Ellos cabalgaron durante una hora antes de regresar el caballo al establo.

Harry agradeció a Chauncey y entonces llevó a su pareja al interior.

Louis corrió hacia las escaleras para tomar una ducha mientras Harry entraba a la cocina. Pa estaba ahí sentado ante la mesa leyendo un libro y bebiendo café.

—Oí que tenemos problemas —dijo Pa dejando el libro a un lado.

—Nada que no pueda manejar. —Harry tomó una taza y se sirvió café. Se sentó ante la mesa viendo el negro líquido.

—Quieres decir nada que nosotros no podamos manejar ―Pa lo corrigió—. ¿Desde cuándo Dommy es sólo tu problema, cachorro?

—Estoy tratando de que la familia no se invol... —Harry se detuvo a la mitad de la oración cuando oyó que Louis gritaba. Salió corriendo con Pa detrás de él. Se encontró a dos de sus hermanos en el pasillo y subieron las escaleras corriendo.

Louis estaba en medio del cuarto parcialmente desnudo, sólo con sus jeans señalando al cuarto de baño con su tembloroso dedo y enormes ojos. Harry cuidadosamente se acercó al cuarto de baño, cuidando sus pasos se asomó por la puerta.

Cuándo no vio nada, vio sobre su hombro a Louis.

—A–araña —dijo Louis con una sufrida expresión mientras su cuerpo temblaba—. Odio esas cosas.   
  
Olsen y Bryce se reían disimuladamente mientras Pa se carcajeaba. Harry cruzó el cuarto y palmeó el trasero de Louis. —Me asustaste como el infierno.

—¿A ti? Cómo crees que me sentí cuando esa cosa trató de atacarme. —Louis se estremeció de nuevo—. ¿La mataste?

Harry rodó los ojos, regresó al cuarto de baño y vio a la muy pequeña araña en la tina. La levantó en su mano y entró en la recámara, abrió la ventana y la lanzó afuera. —Está afuera.

—Mi héroe. —Louis movió sus pestañas antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Harry se quedó junto a la ventana viendo la puerta del baño durante un momento. Oh sí, le gustaba cómo su pareja dejaba que su verdadero ser saliera.

—Los dejamos chicos. —Pa empujó a Olsen y Bryce afuera.

Harry cerró la puerta, se desnudó antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Su pareja ya estaba en la ducha. Hizo la cortina a un lado, la vista le quitó el aliento al ver a Louis desnudo y húmedo.

Su cabello se pegaba a su piel, extendiéndose bajo sus hombros. Gotas de agua colgaban de sus pestañas mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Harry.

Harry entró a la ducha, levanto a Louis de la cintura y su pareja envolvió las piernas alrededor de él. Harry bajó la cabeza y bebió agua del cuello de su pareja, lamiendo el camino hacia los labios de Louis.

Louis se abrió para él, sus dedos trazaban la mandíbula de Harry mientras jadeaba dentro de la boca de Harry. La cabeza de su pareja cayó hacia atrás mientras la boca de Harry exploraba la tentadora piel. Sus penes se besaban mientras Harry era indulgente con el intoxicante sabor de la carne de Louis.   
  
Las manos de Louis tomaron en un puño el cabello de Harry, empujando sus bocas juntas mientras lamía los labios de su pareja, probándolo hasta que su pareja abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de Harry barriera su cálida y húmeda boca, saboreando la vida.

El cuerpo de Louis comenzó a moverse con un seductor ritmo, tentando cualquier restricción que Harry pudiera tener. Sus dedos trazaron la columna de Louis hasta que tocó el estrellado agujero de su pareja, deslizó un dedo dentro y Louis gimió.

Otro dedo se unió al primero, causando que se tensara más fuerte en los hombros de Harry. Louis le pertenecía en alma y corazón, su pareja le pertenecía.

Harry retiró los dedos, alineó el pene y se hundió dentro de la más suave carne que incluso hubiera tocado.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, empalándose en el eje de Harry. —Eso es bebé, tómame. ―Harry se giró, presionó su espalda contra la pared de la ducha mientras sus colmillos descendían. El agua caía entre ellos, bajando por la espalda de Louis mientras Harry lo tomaba.

Louis abrió los ojos, el azul brillaba con la baja luz mientras arqueaba su espalda y gritaba, caliente semen los bañó. Harry se perdió en su pareja en ese momento, jurando siempre mantener a su pareja a salvo mientras su semilla surgía en el caliente canal de su pareja. La cabeza de Harry golpeó con la pared de la ducha, cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear. Louis apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry jadeando.

Harry se giró, permitiendo que el agua de la ducha lavara la semilla que Louis había pintado en ellos. Tomó una esponja y lavó a su pareja lo mejor que pudo. Finalmente dejó a Louis de pie. Salieron y se secaron uno al otro antes de entrar en la recámara.

🥀

Louis veía su teléfono celular. Ese era el único lujo que se había permitido tener. Y gracias a los dioses lo tenía. Eso le había ayudado a escapar de la vida que ya no quería tener. Lo único malo que tenía era que gente con la que ya no deseaba hablar aún tenía el número de teléfono.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio el número de David en la pantalla.

Presionó el botón de silenciado, preguntándose por qué después de dos semanas de nada, su ex le llamaba ahora. Louis miró alrededor, con paranoia de que David pudiera estar en algún lado viéndolo. Harry estaba fuera en casa de Maverick, viendo el proyecto de los cottages que se iban a construir.

—¿Qué sucede? —Taylor preguntó.

Louis oyó el  _'beep'_  indicando que tenía un mensaje de texto. No estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer. Deslizó el teléfono a su regazo, abrió el texto.

_«Llámame. Lo siento, ¿podemos solucionarlo?»._

Louis resopló cuando otro mensaje entró. Curioso, lo abrió.

_«Te amo»._

Louis tensó la mandíbula. David nunca le había dicho que lo amaba antes. ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba enojado de que su ex pudiera utilizarlo para tratar de lograr que regresara. Eso se había terminado. ¿Por qué David no podía aceptarlo y seguir?

No iba a mentirse. Aunque aún había algunos sentimientos. No se hubiera quedado con David durante cuatro años si no hubiera desarrollado algún tipo de sentimientos por el hombre. Sólo que no eran saludables para él.

David no era bueno para él.

Se había dicho a si mismo que había terminado con el imbécil, él no lo había amado desde el año pasado, pero algo lo había mantenido ligado y Louis necesitaba descubrirlo.

—Nada —Louis le dijo a Taylor mientras deslizaba el teléfono en su bolsillo. Salió del Centro de Ayuda y se detuvo en la puerta. Eso dolía. Dolía mucho que David hubiera comenzado a tratarlo como la mugre bajo su zapato. No siempre había sido así. David no siempre había sido así. Louis vio alrededor sintiéndose perdido.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Harry, lo escuchó timbrar mientras recargaba la espalda en la pared del edificio, deslizándose al suelo y jalando sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

—Hey, tigre. —La profunda y rica voz de Harry llegó por el teléfono.

Louis cerró los ojos deseando que su pareja estuviera de pie frente a él en lugar de por el teléfono.

—Hola. —Louis apoyó su frente en la palma. Podía sentir el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis?— Harry preguntó, con alarma en la voz.

—David me envió un mensaje de texto. —Louis estaba tan confundido. Sólo porque él había huido, no significaba que inmediatamente sus sentimientos por el hombre terminaran.   
  
Nunca regresaría con David. Louis sólo necesitaba oír la voz del hombre que sabía que lo amaba. 

—¿Y qué te dice? —Harry preguntó vacilante.

—Que me extraña y que me ama. —Louis golpeó la cabeza con la pared detrás de él. Seguro que era más fácil mandar al infierno a David y continuar, pero en la realidad, en el mundo real, los sentimientos nunca funcionaban de la manera en que uno quería.

—¿Le contestaste?

Louis podía oír el dolor en la voz de Harry. Quería alejar eso, pero no podía esconderle nada a Harry, incluso si eso era doloroso. Él sabía que dolería más si no se lo decía a Harry y su pareja descubría los mensajes de texto.

—No.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No —mintió. Quería sentir los brazos de Harry rodeándolo más que nada ahora pero no podía pedirle que dejara el trabajo sólo porque él estaba tratando con conflictivos sentimientos ahora.

Louis sabía que los podría superar. Es sólo que estaba en shock al ver esas palabras en su teléfono. —Sólo necesitaba oír tu voz.

—¿Sabes que te amo, tigre, verdad?

Louis tomó su camisa, secándose las lágrimas y sollozando asintió. —Si, también te amo. —Sentía las calientes lágrimas seguir cayendo, haciéndolo sentir que se ahogaba. ¿Por qué David le había enviado el mensaje de texto? Su vida estaba tan bien. El bastardo siempre encontraba la manera de arruinar las cosas. Sabía dónde Louis era más vulnerable y lo usaba para su ventaja.

Louis finalmente se sentía libre y su cabeza finalmente se había aclarado.

—¿Por qué me amas? ¿Es solo porque somos pareja?— Louis preguntó apoyando su frente en sus rodillas y pasando su mano arriba y abajo de su cabeza. Había huido de lo que le era doloroso, sólo para encontrarlo a él.

—En parte es por eso, pero no del todo —dijo Harry suavemente—. Tú me haces sonreír, reír y quiero ser un mejor hombre por ti. El resto de mi vida es importante porque la pasaré contigo. Te veo, Louis, y sé que no puedo tomar otra respiración si te perdiera. No quiero que te lastimes. Quiero que te recuperes.

Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Louis. ¿Cómo había terminado con alguien como Harry? No se lo merecía. No merecía el amor que Harry tan libremente le daba.

—Sé que duele, tigre. Desearía poder sanarte, pero todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor.

Louis levantó la cabeza cuando Harry se arrodilló frente a él, acarició su cabello y masajeó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Louis dejó su teléfono y se acurrucó en los brazos de su pareja, aferrándose con fuerza, sus uñas se encajaron en la espalda de Harry.

—Tú me sanas pero con amor. —Louis notó la camioneta de Harry estacionada frente al Centro de Ayuda y se preguntaba cómo no la había oído.

Harry besó su cabeza mientras pasó la mano por la espalda de Louis. —Sé que aun tienes sentimientos hacia él. Duele, pero lo acepto. Eres humano y necesitas tiempo.   
  
Louis sentía que estaba traicionando su lazo al sentirse de esa manera. —Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, tigre. Si no hubieras huido con nada más que odio en tu corazón, no hubiera habido oportunidad para nosotros.

Louis se limpió los ojos y se apartó ligeramente para ver a Harry. Eso no tenía sentido.

Harry secó las lágrimas de Louis con su pulgar. —Eso quiere decir que tienes un gran corazón capaz de amar incondicionalmente. Sanarás, date tiempo. —Harry se inclinó y besó a Louis. Eso fue el más suave y tierno beso que Louis hubiera tenido.

—No quiero regresar.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Harry se puso de pie, levantando a Louis y tomando el teléfono de Louis del suelo. Caminó hacia la camioneta y abrió la puerta del pasajero, sentando a Louis en el asiento—. No te entregaría sin pelear. —Retiró el cabello de la cara de Louis y entonces acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Louis.

Pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, viendo esos asombrosos ojos verdes. —Te amo.

Harry bajó su cabeza y bebió de los labios de Louis. ―También te amo, tigre. —Louis vio cómo con Harry pasaban las nubes que lo inundaban, preguntándose si su vida incluso tendría sentido. Sabía que su pareja lo hacía feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido. No había manera de que él pudiera renunciar a eso. No por David, no por sus inseguridades, y no por nada en el mundo.

—Tengo que regresar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Harry sosteniendo a Louis en sus brazos.   
  
—¿Te molestaría?

Harry se inclinó y miró a Louis con todo el amor que sentía brillando en sus ojos. —Siempre eres bienvenido en donde estoy. La manada apoya a las parejas y harían cualquier cosa por ellas —dijo tranquilamente.

Louis se giró en el asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo incluso podría estar confundido acerca de Harry? 

—Mucha gente vive ahí. Podrías sentirte abrumado ―Harry le advirtió mientras encendía la camioneta—. Sólo mantén en la mente que ellos son una agradable manada. Ninguno de ellos haría nada para hacer que te sientas incómodo.

—Está bien.

—Excepto Cecil. A mi parecer, no aceptes nada que él pueda planear.

Louis pensó en el extraño consejo, pero de cualquier manera asintió. ¿Quién era Cecil, y por qué tenía que alejarse de él? 

🥀

Louis se sentó tenso en el sofá mientras un elf se aparecía en el cuarto y tomaba asiento con él.  _No iba a desmayarse, no iba a desmayarse._

—Soy Carter. —El elf le tendió la mano y le sonrió a Louis.

Louis extendió el brazo hacia la criatura, rezando por recuperar su mano de una pieza. Harry le había dicho que todo el mundo aquí era amable. Tenía que mantener su mente en eso y no salir gritando del cuarto. 

—L–Louis.

—Pareces como si fuera a darme un festín con tus entrañas. —Carter se rió maníacamente mientras frotaba sus manos juntas. O el elf estaba bromeando o Harry tendría dificultades para sacarlo de él.

Louis miró alrededor, buscando quién pudiera ayudarlo. Si, nadie podía. ¿Cómo infiernos su pareja lo había llevado ahí?

—Estoy bien —dijo mientras se alejaba algunos centímetros del elf.

—Relájate, no me he comido a un humano en mucho tiempo. —Carter chasqueó sus labios mientras se acercaba. Louis sólo sabía que se iba a desmayar. No había duda de eso.

—Déjalo en paz. —Otro hombre entró al cuarto riéndose y colocándose entre Louis y Carter—. Soy Josh.

Louis parpadeó al hombre con colmillos. _«Oh mierda»_. Eso no estaba sucediendo. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Eso no estaba sucediendo? ¿A dónde infiernos lo había traído Taylor? ¿Qué tipo de pueblo era ese?

—A Carter le gusta molestar a la gente —dijo Josh mientras tomaba el control remoto. Louis se aseguró de no hacer ningún rápido movimiento. No había manera de que él estuviera hablando con un elf y un vampiro. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto y rezó porque el vampiro no oliera la sangre correr por sus venas. Era sangre de gallina porque él estaba muerto de miedo, pero de cualquier manera era sangre.

—Tenemos video juegos, o podemos jugar al billar o puedes tomar algo del refrigerador —Josh ofreció. Louis no iba a ir a ningún lado con un vampiro. Él veía películas, no había una jodida manera.

—Creo que lo asustas. —Carter se acercó a Josh y vio a Louis de arriba abajo—. Sí, está tan pálido como tú.

Josh giró la cabeza, sus ojos recorrieron a Louis. —No, creo que él ya estaba pálido.

Louis se iba a desmayar. Podía sentirlo. Tragó saliva, viendo hacia adelante y rehusándose a hacer contacto visual. ¿Podría un vampiro hipnotizarte si no te veía a los ojos?

Justo entonces, Curtis entró. Louis lo recordaba.

¿Incluso sería humano? Se sentó del otro lado de Louis, haciendo que se deslizara más cerca del vampiro. Eso no era tan bueno.

—Te recuerdo, ¿Louis, verdad?

Louis asintió, preguntándose si incluso iba a poder salir de esto. Esta parecía ser la casa del terror, pero en lugar de fantasmas y espíritus, había elves y vampiros. Quería salirse de ese carnaval. 

—Creo que necesito encontrar a Harry. —Louis se puso de pie y se apresuró a salir del estudio y atravesar la mansión. No estaba seguro de a dónde ir. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que poner distancia de esos hombres.

—¿Estás perdido?

Louis se giró para ver a un hombre con rubios rizos hasta los hombros. ¿Era humano? —Estoy buscando a Harry. —Su voz se quebró, se oía desesperado como el infierno. 

—No sé quién es Harry, pero si me dices, trataré de ayudar. Soy Johnny. —El hombre extendió la mano.

Louis lo vio durante un momento antes de estrechar la mano. —Louis. Harry es uno de los hombres que construye los nuevos cottages.

—Oh, está bien. Sígueme. —Johnny lo guió por un pasillo y entraron a la cocina. Cruzaron el cuarto y abrió la puerta trasera.

—Él está aquí afuera.

Louis atravesó la puerta, aliviado cuando vio a Harry. En lugar de molestar a su pareja mientras trabajaba, Louis optó por sentarse en una de las mesas de picnic. Había mucho movimiento en el patio mientras una excavadora limpiaba el área donde se construirían los cottages. Una camioneta con el letrero de  _'proveedor de madera'_  dejaba troncos en un lado.

Louis veía asombrado todos los que estaban bajando. No había notado que alguien se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo los músculos de Harry flexionarse bajo la camiseta que estaba húmeda de la transpiración. Maldición. Estaba caliente, figurativamente hablando.

—Soy Heaven. —El hombre le sonrió.

—Louis. —Levanto la vista para ver a un muy hermoso y... embarazado hombre sentado a su lado.  _«¿Qué infiernos?»_  No pudo evitarlo. Louis abiertamente miró el hinchado abdomen. No había manera de que estuviera gordo. El resto de su cuerpo era muy delgado. ¿Cómo un hombre estaba embarazado? Louis sintió que su vista se nublaba he hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

—Es una larga historia. —Heaven suspiró viendo a los trabajadores.

Louis asintió, realmente no estaba seguro de siquiera querer conocerla. Las cosas eran muy extrañas en ese lugar. Sentía como si se hubiera tragado un redpill* y ahora se encontraba en un extraño mundo. Quizás no en Matrix, pero era bizarro. Cosas que nunca había visto.

_(*. Redpill, el término red pill es un término que se ha popularizado en la cultura de la ciencia ficción, por la película de 1990 The Matrix. La película, en donde existe un mundo indistinguible del real un Redpill es el término usado para describir a un humano que es liberado de the Matrix, la computadora que genera el mundo. El Blue pill se refiere a los humanos que siguen conectados a The Matrix. Aunque literalmente significa píldora roja se deja el original por su significado.)_

—Uno de esos cottages es mio —Heaven dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y frotándose sus caderas. Louis vio el movimiento rezando porque el hombre no fuera a dar a luz ahí sobre la mesa de picnic.

—Uh, ¿estás bien? —se deslizó unos centímetros.

Heaven se rió y se recargó. —Estoy bien. Parece que cargo a uno en mis caderas. Eso duele como el infierno.

Quizás sólo debería regresar a la casa de los osos. Ese parecía el lugar más cuerdo hasta ahora, Louis sabía de hecho que ahí sólo estaban los osos Styles. No estaba seguro acerca de este lugar. Louis vio a Johnny con unos trabajadores, charlando.

—Discúlpame. —Louis rápidamente caminó hacia la única persona que parecía humana en ese lugar.

—Hey, Johnny —Louis le gritó.

Johnny lo vio y le sonrió. —¿Qué sucede, Louis?

Louis pasó junto a un hombre que llevaba unas grandes bolsas en sus manos antes de llegar al lado de Johnny. —¿Podría alguien llevarme a casa?

No quería molestar a Harry. Ya había sacado de aquí a su pareja en una ocasión hoy.

—Seguro. Déjame ver a quién encuentro. —Johnny cruzó corriendo el patio y desapareció en la casa. Louis quería seguirlo, pero él no quería entrar y conocer a más gente bizarra.

Louis notó que algunos de los trabajadores lo veían. Él se encogió de hombros. La mayoría de su vida los hombres se le acercaban. David le había dicho en más de una ocasión lo hermoso que era.

Louis nunca lo creyó, pero las miradas que obtenía siempre se lo mostraba. Él no era un hombre superficial y no le importaba la apariencia. Era como lo trataban lo que le importaba. Louis acomodó su castaño cabello detrás de la oreja mientras esperaba a que Johnny regresara.

Harry debió de haber contratado trabajadores extra porque no reconoció a ninguno de los que habían trabajado con su pareja en la tienda de motocicletas y el refugio. Se sobresaltó cuando unas manos se deslizaron en sus caderas.

—Hey, tigre. —Harry mordisqueó su oreja.

—Hola. —Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Harry mientras veía alrededor.

—Nunca había visto una casa construirse desde los cimientos antes.   
  
—Eso toma mucho tiempo, pero debemos de terminar la primera en dos semanas con toda esa ayuda. —Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Louis—. ¿Aburrido?

—Realmente, le pedí a Johnny que buscara quien me pueda llevar a casa, si no te molesta. Prefiero estar alrededor de tu familia. Conocí a un vampiro, a alguien que sólo apareció frente a mí, y a un hombre embarazado. Prefiero estar en casa en donde es un poco más normal.

Harry gruñó en su oreja. —Te llevaré. —Liberó a Louis y lo jaló hacia un costado de la casa.

Louis alejó sus manos. —No. Ya te hice alejarte una vez. Puedo manejarlo. Tú tienes trabajo que hacer. —Notó a uno de los trabajadores viéndolo pero el trabajador alejó la vista cuando Louis lo vio—. Creo que deberías de quedarte.

Justo entonces Johnny atravesó el patio con un hombre muy grande. Le sonrió a Harry y a Louis. —Él es mi pareja, Hawk. Dice que puede llevarte a tu casa.

Louis vio a Harry evaluar a Hawk. Ellos se dijeron algo con la mirada y entonces Harry asintió. —Él es mi pareja. ―Harry se lo dejó perfectamente claro a Hawk.

—Y Johnny es la mía. —Hawk le sonrió a Louis y entonces se dirigió al estacionamiento.

—¿Seguro que él es seguro? —Louis le murmuró a Harry.

Ambos, Johnny y Harry, se rieron. —Él está emparejado ―Harry dijo colocando sus manos en las caderas de Louis—. Él no está interesado en nadie aparte de Johnny.

Louis se sintió mucho mejor cuando Johnny le informó que él los acompañaría. Harry los acompañó hacia la camioneta de Hawk. Louis miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba, viendo que el trabajador aun seguía viéndolo. Rápidamente giró la cabeza y vio por dónde caminaba.

Harry jaló a Louis más cerca para un beso antes de liberarlo. Louis lamió el labio inferior mientras le sonreía a Harry. —Hay más de donde vino este, cuando termines aquí. Te veré en casa.

Harry palmeó su trasero antes de dirigirse al patio. —Te veré en casa, tigre, —Harry repitió dándole un guiño y alejándose.

—Eso fue caliente. —Johnny se reía graciosamente mientras esperaba a que Louis entrara en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Sentía su cara caliente mientras subía.

—Entra, lindo bebé. —Hawk se reía desde el asiento del conductor—. Te mostraré lo que es caliente tan pronto regresemos a casa.

Ahora fueron las mejillas de Johnny las que se pusieron rosas. —Puedo hacer esa cosa en donde tú...

—Johnny —Hawk le advirtió con una sonrisa—. No hables de nuestros asuntos.

Louis se recargó con una sonrisa. No era muy frecuente ver parejas tan cómodos uno con el otro. De donde él venía, las parejas que había conocido discutían mucho, principalmente por dinero o infidelidad. Era una real mierda-glamorosa de vida. Incluso aunque esa gente no era humana —no estaba seguro de esta pareja en particular— ellos tenían la sensación de querer que las cosas funcionaran, no saltar a la garganta del otro ante cualquier signo de discordia.

Ellos parecían genuinamente felices juntos, como mejores amigos. 

🥀

Louis salió de la camioneta cuando llegaron, se despidió de la pareja y caminó hacia la casa. Chauncey y Chance estaban haraganeando en el porche. —¿Incluso trabajan chicos? —Cada vez que los veía, ellos estaban viendo televisión o en algún tipo de problemas.

—Estamos trabajamos ahora, bueno para nada ―Chauncey bromeó—. Trabajamos en no hacer una maldita cosa. —Palmeó su muslo mientras se carcajeaba.

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el columpio. Le agradaban los Styles. Eran realmente gente amable. Había sido testigo de aceptación y solidaridad en la granja y en esa comunidad, eso lo hacía cuestionar a la gente que lo había rodeado en la ciudad.

Eso era como la noche y el día.

—Aunque, en serio. Chauncey enojó a Pa, así que nos dijo que nos alejáramos antes de que él tuviera un hijo menos ―Chance le contestó al lado de él.

—¿Entonces por qué te alejó a ti?

Chance vio a Chauncey—. Porque somos gemelos. Cada vez que me ve a mi, dice que le recuerdo a la mierda de cerebro aquí.

Chance señaló a su gemelo, que se apoyaba en el barandal. Estaba sorprendido de que no cediera con el gran peso del oso.

De nuevo estaba asombrado de lo enormes que eran los hombres Styles. Su madre probablemente necesitó un par de pinzas y un martillo para ayudar a que salieran.

Louis se rió y se giró hacia Chance. —Entonces no hay nada que hacer. Harry no me quiere trabajando con él a causa de Dommy. Dice que no es capaz de mantener un ojo en mi, y el Centro de Ayuda está cerrado para hacer los toques finales. ―Louis acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba los codos en las rodillas—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Pregunta equivocada —Chance advirtió cuando Chauncey gritó.

—Quiero ir al pueblo. Verás, hay un caliente pequeño sexy que he estado buscando. Creo que puedes engañarlo a entrar y entonces...

—Wow. —Louis levantó sus manos frente a él—. Yo no voy a engañar a nadie...

Chauncey lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una carcajada y golpeó su rodilla. —¿Vas a ir, verdad?

—Te dije, pregunta equivocada. —Chance se reía—. Nunca le des suficiente cuerda. Te ahorcará con sus locas ideas.

—Entonces tú decide lo que podemos hacer ahí —dijo Louis al gemelo sentado con él. Esos dos podrían ser gemelos pero Chance era diferente. Ambos tenían un genial sentido del humor, pero su gemelo era más sutil con eso. No era ruidoso y extrovertido como Chauncey, pero aun así estaba en la misma liga que su hermano.

Cuándo ves a uno, ves su imagen en el espejo a la derecha.

Louis se preguntó acerca de la pareja. ¿Podrían ellos tener al mismo? ¿Los gemelos compartirían ese aspecto? Esperaba que no. El pobre tipo saldría huyendo tan rápido como pudiera, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones por tener que tratar con ambos como sus parejas. Aunque podría ser divertido. Esos dos probablemente se apoyarían para complacer al tipo. Él podría decirlo.   
  
—Pa quiere que llevemos la camioneta al taller de Mark ―dijo Chance mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba—. Supongo que podemos dejarlo de camino.

Louis se unió a los dos hermanos en el paseo al pueblo. Ellos dejaron la camioneta e hicieron algunas pequeñas compras. Ordenaron alimentos para los animales en una tienda local que recogerían cuando regresaran a la granja. Louis caminaba entre ellos, viendo al pueblo mientras ellos paseaban.

Louis repentinamente se encontró que lo levantaban del suelo, alguien lo había tomado por detrás. Gritó y luchó por liberarse. ¿Por qué infiernos Chauncey y Chance sólo se quedaban ahí?

La pregunta pronto fue contestada cuando oyó una familiar carcajada. —Tranquilo, dulce corazón.

—Maldición, Harry. Casi me causas un ataque cardíaco. —Louis lo pateó, dándole a su pareja un buen golpe en la rodilla. Los gemelos se carcajeaban mientras Harry gruñía y dejaba a Louis de pie mientras se frotaba su morada piel.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y besó sus nudillos. —¿Qué hacen por aquí, chicos?

—Sólo vagamos hasta que Mark termine la camioneta ―Chance le informó a Harry mientras Louis se presionaba a un lado de su pareja.

Louis estaba en la gloria teniendo a su fuerte hombre a su lado. Parecía que cada vez que estaba en presencia de Harry se sentía seguro, a salvo.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló para murmurarle al oído. —Quiero llevarte a cenar. No me gusta que cocines todas las noches.   
  
A Louis le gustaba eso. Le daba la sensación de tener un propósito, y disfrutaba usar sus habilidades en la cocina. Asintió inseguro y siguió a Harry.

—También estamos hambrientos. —Los gemelos se quejaron, acompañándolos.

Ellos entraron en el restaurante y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Louis se deslizó en la banca mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado. Harry no discutió con sus hermanos. Parecía feliz de que estuvieran con él.

Ordenaron sus comidas y Chauncey y Chance comenzaron a charlar.

Louis se quedó sentado escuchando cómo Bella había dado a luz esta mañana y que la nueva potranca se llamaba Mimbsy. —¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —Louis preguntó cuando el mesero traía su comida. Él le dio una mordida a su pollo y entonces se lamió los dedos. Hombre, esa era realmente buena comida.

Louis se quedó escuchando cómo los gemelos contaban historias de cuando crecían y las bromas que solían hacerle a Harry.

—¿Solían? —Harry bufó—. ¿Cuándo eso se convirtió en pasado?

Louis se reía mientras se disculpaba para ir al baño. Antes de tener oportunidad de llegar al mingitorio, él fue empujado duro contra la pared. —Alguien te quiere de regreso.

El horrible aliento llegó a su cara, haciendo que su nariz picara.

Louis trató de girar la cabeza para ver quién era. La voz era desconocida. El atacante detuvo sus manos por detrás de su espalda, haciendo que su cara golpeara contra la pared del cuarto de baño, mientras la cara del atacante se presionaba a un lado de la cara de Louis.

—Dile a David que se vaya al infierno. —Louis luchaba, pero las sudorosas manos lo agarraban firmemente. Louis mantuvo la cabeza abajo, luchando por respirar normalmente, pero el rancio aliento le estaba causando naúseas.

—No es David —el hombre dijo con una amenazadora y maniática voz. ¿Si no era David quién quería que regresara, entonces quién podría ser?

Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando el dolor subió por su brazo, el atacante lo giraba y lo levantaba más. —Vas a salir de aquí caminando tranquilamente y vendrás conmigo.

Louis trató de nuevo de liberarse. Giró su brazo, consiguiendo solamente más dolor del que ya tenía. —Si no lo has notado, vine aquí con tres muy grandes hombres.

El hombre bufó y golpeó la cara de Louis, su horrible aliento hizo que la bilis subiera a la garganta de Louis. Jadeó fuertemente y plantó sus pies en la pared tratando de usar su cuerpo como palanca para empujarse pero el hombre parecía estar un pie adelante. Empujó a Louis contra la pared.

Louis oyó la puerta abrirse, a alguien tomando una profunda respiración y entonces la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Quien sea que hubiera sido no quería involucrarse.

Solo esperaba que alertara a alguien, a quien fuera, de lo que sucedía en el cuarto de baño de los hombres.

—¿Quién eres? —Louis estaba cambiando de táctica. Si mantenía al tipo hablando, Harry podría notar que se estaba tardando demasiado aquí. Entonces de nuevo, si el tipo trataba de sacarlo del restaurante, los hermanos Styles podrían detenerlo.

—Cállate. —El hombre jaló más el brazo de Louis, haciendo que gritara de dolor—. Yo hago aquí las preguntas, doy las órdenes.

—Al infierno.

Louis soltó una respiración de alivio cuando oyó el profundo timbre de voz de Harry. Trató de liberar su brazo, pero un cuchillo fue presionado contra su garganta. Así era como el hombre iba a sacarlo de aquí.

—Lárgate, oso. —Louis pudo oír la inseguridad en la extraña voz. Se dio cuenta que había tres enojados osos bloqueando la puerta. Harry parecía lo suficientemente enojado para desgarrar al hombre en pedazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Chauncey y Chance se veían igual de enojados.

—Déjalo ir —Harry demandó dando un paso más cerca.

—Nosotros saldremos de aquí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Louis tragó saliva cuando sintió el cuchillo tensarse en su garganta. Él sintió que algo caliente bajaba por su cuello al mismo tiempo que vio los ojos de Harry más abiertos a causa del miedo. —Es una lástima que me hagas desperdiciar unas gotas.

—¿Qué infiernos quieres? —Chauncey preguntó con la mandíbula tensa. Louis nunca había visto al juguetón oso tan enojado. De hecho nunca lo había visto enojado antes de esto. Era una buena vista el ver que no sólo su pareja sino los tres hombres, veían al atacante como si les gustara matarlo.

—Sólo quiero salir de aquí. —El extraño jaló el cabello de Louis, sus dedos se encajaban entre su cabello—. Sólo quiero a la pareja humana, no quiero problemas con ustedes.   
  
—¿Lo dices jodidamente en serio, imbécil? —Chauncey le gruñó—. Tienes amenanzado a mi cuñado con el cuchillo. ¿Realmente crees que te vamos a dejar salir de aquí con él?

Louis veía a Harry. Su pareja no decía nada. Aunque parecía estar calculando todo. Como si estuviera trabajando en su mente los posibles escenarios y tratar de elegir la mejor posible manera para sacar a Louis de esa situación.

La oportunidad llegó cuando el hombre apartó el cuchillo del cuello de Louis y señaló con él a Chauncey. —Tú mejor...

—Abajo —Harry gritó, y Louis se dejó caer al suelo. Gritó cuando golpeó el suelo, su cabello aún enredado en la mano del hombre. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Harry atacó y empujó al hombre contra la pared. 

—¡Mi cabello! —Louis tomó el cabello que estaba siendo jalado de su cabeza. Lo sostenía de la base, tratando de disminuir el dolor.

Chauncey estuvo a su lado en segundos, mordiendo la mano del hombre mientras presionaba para que lo liberara. El extraño soltó su cabello. Chance lo jaló del suelo mientras Chauncey se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Harry a encargarse del bastardo.

Louis se puso de pie viendo por primera vez al hombre que lo había amenazado con el cuchillo. Estaba impactado al ver que era el trabajador que había visto en casa de Maverick viéndolo desde la distancia.

—¿Por qué? —Louis gritó, frotándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra el ardor de su cuello.

—¿Por qué más? —él hombre escupió en el suelo.   
  
—¿De qué habla, Louis? —Harry preguntó mientras levantaba al tipo, Chauncey tenía su gran mano en el hombro del atacante.

—Él está hablando de David. —Louis sintió que su interior temblaba.

Él no podía mantener el secreto por más tiempo, sintió como que una gran carga sobre sus hombros era levantada mientras hablaba.

—¡Cállate con una jodida! —él hombre gruñó—. Mejor no digas nada o estarás muerto.

Louis vio cómo Harry golpeaba al hombre contra la pared. —Habla de nuevo y vas a atravesar la pared.

—De cualquier manera estoy muerto. —Louis dejó salir las palabras con ira—. Si conoces a David, entonces sabes que es cierto lo que digo. Ya sea que lo diga o no, soy hombre muerto.

—Mentira. Él miente —él hombre gritó, solamente para ser empujado más duro contra la pared.

—Cállate con una jodida, imbécil —Chauncey gruñó—. El único que miente aquí eres tú, imbécil.

—Habla bebé —Harry presionó con una suave voz—. ¿Qué sucede?

Louis se frotó los brazos viendo al hombre detenido contra la pared y luego a cada hombre en el cuarto, sus ojos regresaron con su pareja. —No sólo huí de David porque me golpeaba.

—Dime.   
  
—Él es un traficante de Liquid Wrath*, y aparentemente estoy en la cima de su lista para golpear ahora. 

_(*. Liquid Wrath, literalmente, liquido furioso, o ira liquida, pero como es el nombre con el que designan una droga se deja el original)_

🥀

Maverick reunió a los Centinelas y al detective Lewis Keating en la biblioteca junto con los hermanos Styles y Louis, la pareja de Harry. Éste le había llamado y le había pedido la reunión para algo muy importante.

El Alfa había aceptado. Todos sus guerreros estaban sentados esperando de qué se trataba todo eso. Maverick también.

Podía ver lo nervioso que estaba Louis. El humano se quedó a un lado de su pareja en el borde del sofá. Tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó.

—Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson. —Se presentó ante todos en el cuarto—. Soy la pareja de Harry Styles.

Maverick había informado a los Centinelas sobre los Styles, sólo Kota y Hawk sabían acerca de los osos. Más que impactarse, ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros. Con todas las criaturas míticas viviendo bajo un mismo techo, eso ya no era asombroso.

—Solía vivir con un hombre llamado David. Hace cerca de un año lo atrapé vendiendo drogas. Claro, estaba furioso y le exigí que se detuviera. Entonces una noche oí una conversación que estaba teniendo con un hombre llamado Dommy.

Maverick notó cómo Louis miró inseguro a Harry durante un segundo y entonces continuó. —Todo se reduce a esto —Louis se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la librería mientras hablaba—, a un liquido. Se inyecta. La única cosa es que está hecho para criaturas paranormales. De lo que yo entendí. Enmascara tu olor y logra que te drogues. El único problema es que la droga te vuelve más agresivo. Mi ex debió empezar a usarla porque él nunca me había golpeado antes. Seguro que él era un imbécil, pero nunca me había puesto la mano encima.

El Alfa notó que Louis comenzó a temblar. No le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír, pero Louis necesitaba terminar. ―Tranquilo, toma una profunda respiración.

Louis miró a Maverick y asintió, haciendo lo que se le sugirió. Después de un momento, continuó. —De lo que oí, el principal componente es sangre humana, y una pareja humana es incluso mejor. Hay algo en la sangre de las parejas humanas que incrementa aún mejor el poder de la droga que la de los humanos no emparejados, pero ellos aún no han atrapado a ninguna. 

—Santa mierda —Gunnar maldijo.

—¿Es por eso que los humanos han estado desapareciendo? —Hawk le preguntó a Maverick.

—Eso podría explicarlo.

—La droga es letal para los humanos. —Louis rápidamente cruzó el cuarto y se sentó al lado de su pareja—. Vi a un hombre morir mientras se inyectaba —murmuró.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pareja, jalándolo más cerca y hablándole suavemente. Aunque los lobos Timber tienen un oído superior, Maverick ignoró la conversación privada.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Lewis se puso de pie y caminó hacia el centro del cuarto—. ¿Recuerdan cuando las parejas encontraron esos tres cuerpos en un establo? 

Todos en el cuarto asintieron. La mente de Maverick estaba colocando las piezas juntas mientras Lewis hablaba. —Tengan paciencia. ¿Qué si esos humanos fueron drenados para ese Liquid Wrath? ¿Qué si fueron las primeras víctimas de esa droga?

—Eso tiene más sentido a que un shifter esté cometiendo homicidios por placer —dijo Maverick—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esa droga fuera? ¿Lo sabes?

—Mucho tiempo —Louis contestó—. Oí a David hablar por teléfono diciendo que había estado en etapa experimental por un año antes del primer éxito.

—Ese es el tiempo en el que esos tres humanos fueron asesinados.

Lewis se rascó la mandíbula mientras murmuraba a nadie en particular. —Ellos fueron los primeros donantes.

—David está detrás de eso ahora —Harry le dijo a todos en el cuarto—. Él escondió a alguien entre mi gente para llevárselo.

—No. —Louis sacudió la cabeza negando—. Él dijo que no era David.

Maverick gruñó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la familia Styles.

—Dommy —todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso puede tener sentido. —Louis asintió—. Nadie me tocó cuando estaba con David, y Dommy siempre estuvo enamorado de mi ex. Podría matar dos pájaros con la misma piedra. Si yo salgo del cuadro, entonces él tendría a David totalmente para él, y si él me drena...   
  
Louis se encogió de hombros y enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry. Su pareja frotó su espalda mientras veía a Maverick.

—Él no va a acercarse a ti para poder hacerlo —el Alfa tranquilizó a sus huéspedes. Se giró hacia sus hombres—. Quiero a todos en alerta. Hay humanos bajo nuestro techo, en el pueblo y en las granjas de los alrededores. Necesitamos tener en nuestras manos esa droga y al mismo tiempo encontrar algún tipo de antídoto o algo que contrarreste el efecto.

—Hay una cosa más —dijo Louis—. El hombre que me atacó tenía un aliento rancio. Lo noté antes cuando gente llegaba a casa buscando a David por dosis.

—¿Sabes por qué es eso? —Maverick preguntó.

—No, pero parece correlacionarse con la necesidad de la dosis. La gente no piensa racionalmente y comienzan a sudar como locos.

—No puedo reportar nada como eso. —Lewis se veía molesto—. ¿Cómo le explico a mi capitán que hay una droga que mata a humanos y hace que shifter se droguen?

—¿David es un shifter? —Maverick le preguntó a Louis.

—Dijo que se escondía de alguien llamado Jackson y que no podía ser descubierto.

Remi bufó. —Más bien se escondía de los soldados del Alfa Zeus porque él era uno de los seguidores de Jackson.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que sabías acerca de los shifters? —Harry le preguntó a Louis, su cara se oscureció con ira.

—No. Fui honesto cuando te dije del chico en mi escuela. Estaba demasiado asustado para decirte acerca de por qué temía que David descubriera en dónde estaba y me atrapara. Lo siento —Louis le dijo a Harry y entonces a Maverick.

—Lleva a tu pareja a casa. Mantenlo seguro. Voy a encontrar a Dommy y le haremos una visita a David. 

🥀

Louis subió a la cama después de una larga ducha. Harry limpió el cuarto de baño mientras veía la cabeza de su pareja caer en la almohada. Había sido un largo y extenuante día para su bebé. Deseaba tener a su primo frente a él ahora. Primero la propuesta a los vampiros, y luego contratar a alguien para que drenara a su pareja. Ninguno de ellos sabía cuán jodido estaba realmente su primo. Si pudiera ponerle las manos encima a Dommy ahora, lo mataría con sus manos.

Harry lanzó las toallas en la canasta y salió desnudo del cuarto de baño tras el hombre que era dueño de su corazón. ―Te amo.

Louis se giró hasta estar de frente a Harry. —También te amo.

Harry se deslizó en la cama hasta que sus ojos estaban frente al pene de Louis. Presionó sus manos en los muslos de Louis, separándolos mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su pareja. —Cuando vi ese cuchillo en tu garganta... ―Harry lamió las bolas de su pareja mientras Louis gemía y apartaba las piernas—. Por favor no me asustes así de nuevo.

—No planeaba hacerlo —Louis gimió.

Harry pasó su lengua alrededor de su agujero, tensando la lengua mientras se empujaba al interior. Su pareja gimió y rodó las caderas, rogando sin palabras porque Harry hiciera algo, cualquier cosa que lo llevara al borde.

Harry tomó el eje de Louis, en ángulo hacia su boca mientras levantaba la cara. Tomó la punta entre sus labios, chupó la cabeza y dejó que la lengua recorriera la cabeza del pene en forma de champiñón, entrando en la pequeña ranura, bebiendo el dulce néctar mientras Louis tomaba su cabello.

Movió su lengua arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo del hinchado eje, jugando con la larga vena y el nudo de nervios justo debajo de la cabeza del pene. Las caderas de Louis comenzaron a danzar con el ritmo de las lamidas de su pareja moviéndose dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Alimentando a Harry con su pene y entonces apartándose.

Su pulgar masajeó la piel entre las bolas y el ano, deslizándose en la apretada entrada. Louis plantó los pies firmemente en la cama, su cuerpo se presionaba contra el dedo invasor.

Harry empujó el pulgar hasta el primer nudillo mientras empujaba el pene de Louis hasta su garganta. Trabajando los músculos en darle todo el placer que un hombre pudiera tomar de una mamada.

Vio las manos de Louis encajarse en sus muslos tan duro que sus nudillos estaban blancos, mientras veía fascinado cómo Harry se había sellado alrededor del pene de Louis y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Louis rodó sus caderas de nuevo, encajándose en el pulgar de Harry mientras empujaba su pene en la boca de Harry. Su pareja estaba cerca. Harry movió su pulgar dentro y fuera del culo de Louis mientras trabajaba en la cabeza del pene de su pareja.   
  
Harry chupó en un rápido movimiento haciendo que su pareja gritara mientras un chorro de semilla golpeaba la parte de atrás de su garganta. Las caderas de Louis se retorcían, sus dedos clavados en su propia piel, mientras Harry bebía su semilla, hasta la última gota.

Harry lentamente dejó que la suave carne dejara su boca mientras subía detrás de Louis y tomaba el tubo de lubricante del cajón de un lado.

Vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano, dejó el tubo a un lado, y entonces cubrió su pene con el gel.

Cuándo Louis intentó rodarse para colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, Harry lo detuvo. —Quédate sobre tu espalda, tigre. —Louis lo miró, sus lindos ojos azules brillando por su reciente orgasmo y asintió.

Harry tomó su pene y lo frotó arriba y abajo de la grieta de su pareja, obteniendo para sí mismo mayor provocación con el placentero juego anticipatorio.

Incluso aunque Louis se acababa de correr en la caliente garganta de Harry, el culo de su pareja buscaba el pene de Harry y comenzó a deslizarlo dentro de su culo.

Harry tuvo piedad de ambos y empujó la punta contra la apretada estrella moviendo sus caderas hacia el abierto cuerpo de Louis que aceptaba la invasión. El cuerpo de su pareja le daba la bienvenida, estirándose mientras la cabeza del pene de Harry se deslizaba fácilmente.

Harry se movió de nuevo, presionándose más duro esta vez, dejando que su pene se deslizara un poco más adentro. La cabeza de Louis se rodó hacia atrás, al brazo de Harry, dándole una vista de su amoroso y seductor diablillo.

Su mano dejó la base de su pene y tomó las caderas de Louis mientras se empujaba más profundamente dentro del caliente cuerpo de su pareja. Harry se estremeció mientras se inclinaba sobre Louis y tomaba con sus labios uno de esos pezones café. Los besó, chupó, mordisqueó y los jaló entre sus dientes mientras jodía el culo de Louis.

Louis pasó su mano bajo su rodilla y levantó la pierna, dándole a Harry mayor espacio en su cremosa y pálida piel. Mientras los labios de Harry provocaban el duro pezón de su pareja, tomaba el pene de Louis en su mano.

Harry estaba complacido de descubrir que había regresado a la vida, duro como el acero sobre su rugosa palma. Harry se deslizó dentro y fuera de los apretados músculos del culo mientras acariciaba el pene de Louis con su aún lubricada mano.

Louis gimió y se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos encontraron los de Harry y lo miraron fijamente con tanto amor que Harry estaba cerca de correrse. Su pene pulsaba con el calor de la mirada, mientras Harry liberaba el pezón de Louis y tomaba la boca de Louis en un ardiente beso.

Su pene estaba tan duro que comenzaba a ser doloroso. Harry se movió más rápido, sintiendo los dorados montículos golpear su ingle. Louis gimió dentro de su boca mientras Harry lo tomaba más duro.

El brazo colocado bajo la cabeza de Louis comenzó a jugar con el bonito cabello ondulado de su pareja mientras Harry pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior de Louis. Ambos jadeaban en la boca del otro, mientras Harry se movía un poco y cambiaba de ángulo.

Louis chocó sus labios contra los de Harry mientras gritaba, caliente semilla hizo erupción golpeando el colchón. Harry gruñó dentro de la boca de Louis mientras se tensaba y se perdía, su orgasmo lo desgarró como un tren fuera de control.   
  
Se empujó más duro mientras bañaba el caliente canal de su pareja. Harry oyó un gemido salir de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Enterró la cara en el cuello de Louis, tomando aire mientras su cuerpo flotaba hacia abajo desde las alturas a las que había subido.

—Te amo —Harry proclamó en el cuello de Louis. Su pareja se acurrucó contra él y bostezó.

—También te amo. —Louis tomó el brazo de Harry y se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se quedaba dormido. 

🥀

Taylor sonrió cuando su mejor amigo Tater entró al Centro de Ayuda, no había visto al chico desde que se escapó de la casa de su madre y llegó al gran granero rojo. —Mira lo que trajo el gato.

Tater le dio una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba el cuarto y chocaba su hombro con el de Taylor. —Oí que abriste un centro de ayuda. —Tater tomó la silla café de lámina, la giró y se sentó a horcajadas—. Por eso vine. Necesito ayuda.

Taylor lo veía fijamente mientras tomaba asiento. Cualquier cosa que su amigo necesitara, él podría dársela. —Dime.

Tater se rió y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de la silla. ―Deseas que sea yo. —Le dio un guiño—. El gran Tater corriendo por ayuda —bromeó—. No, es para el hijastro de mi tío. Alex tiene un lío en su cabeza, como alguien que olvidó sacar su cerebro de la licuadora antes de encenderla. Por el cartel de afuera, espero que tengan los recursos necesarios para ayudarlo. Está enloqueciendo a mi mamá y a mi papá con su extraña conducta.   
  
—¿Por qué tu tío no le ayuda? ¿Él está viviendo contigo?

Tater bufó, tomó el respaldo de la silla y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Mi tío no es el hombre más paciente del mundo. Dice que Alex ya es lo suficientemente mayor para resolver sus cosas solo, y él no va a correr detrás de él como una mamá para ayudarlo.

Taylor pensó en las posibles ayudas que podría ofrecerle a Alex. —¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó mientras buscaba los números de las diferentes organizaciones que podrían ayudarle.

Taylor vio a Louis y a Harry entrar mientras él le daba la vuelta a las hojas.

—Tiene veinticuatro. Mi tío dice que es suficientemente mayor para cuidarse por sí mismo.

Taylor inclinó la cabeza mientras Louis se sentaba a su lado. —Louis, él es mi buen amigo Tater. —Presentó a los dos mientras él revisaba las diferentes ayudas. Taylor se maldijo cuando recordó que él había fallado en no hacer la pregunta más importante.

Thomas, uno de los consejeros del centro recreativo, había ayudado a Taylor a aprender todos los detalles sobre la ayuda que era necesaria, e incluso le había ayudado a tomar clases en línea para ayudarlo a entender mejor la dinámica de la vida de otras personas. 

Dejó la agenda a un lado. —¿Cuál es exactamente su problema?

Tater hizo un irritado sonido con su garganta. —¿Cuál es? Yo no juzgo a las personas normalmente, pero ese chico está fuera de límite. Murmura mucho, camina en círculos cuando trabaja en los problemas en su cabeza, según él. Y bueno, infiernos. Sólo hablo con él lo necesario. 

—Tráelo cuando quieras, me encantaría hablar con él. ―Taylor pensó en los diferentes centros de ayuda mental que tenía en la lista.

Maverick había reunido una gran lista para él. Algo que estaba seguro que no hubiera podido hacer él solo.

Tater le dio una gran sonrisa. —Sabía que podía contar contigo. 

Louis vio cómo Tater salía del Centro con una gran sonrisa. —¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó mientras veía la agenda en el escritorio.

—Al parecer el tío de Tater tiene un hijastro con problemas mentales —dijo Taylor mientras revisaba la agenda frente a él.

—Volveré. —Louis se levantó del asiento, Taylor asintió distraído. Harry pasó su mano por la baja espalda de Louis. Ellos habían conversado acerca de su trabajo esta mañana mientras se vestían. Louis finalmente le dijo a Harry su deseo de ser cocinero.

A Harry le gustó la idea. Le dijo que se sentiría mejor si él trabajaba en el restaurante en el que uno de los lobos Timber era medio propietario. De esa manera Louis podría estar protegido. Ahora lo único que faltaba era saber si estaban contratando en el restaurante.

Harry lo escoltó al otro lado de la calle, ambos mantenían un ojo en cualquier sospechoso. Apestaba el vivir de esa manera. Louis se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma con David y todos los extraños personajes que solían llegar, pero él pensó que al vivir aquí cambiaría eso.   
  
Entraron al restaurante con aire acondicionado, agradeciendo el frío en su rápidamente mojada piel. Keata, había aprendido que ese era el nombre de esa pareja, estaba detrás del mostrador hablando casualmente con un cliente mientras Cody, el hombre con el que tenía que hablar, vigilaba de cerca a su pareja.

Louis se preguntó por un breve segundo si así era como Harry lo veía a él cuando hablaba con un desconocido. Esperaba que si, porque Cody no sólo veía a Keata fijamente sino que sus ojos estaban llenos de un amor que Louis sólo podía soñar que Harry sintiera por él.

Vio hacia el cuarto de baño y un estremecimiento lo recorrió. —Si no quieres estar aquí, podemos irnos. —Harry se inclinó y le murmuró al oído.

—No quiero pasarme la vida con miedo. —Louis cuadró los hombros y caminó hacia el mostrador.

Después de una larga conversación con Cody, Frank —el otro propietario— y George, el cocinero, Louis salió sintiéndose feliz. Había conseguido el trabajo. George había estado de su lado todo el tiempo, diciendo que estaba exhausto y que podía usar la ayuda. Entre cocinar para el restaurante, y para la manada necesitaba ayuda.

Louis estaba más que listo para darle una mano. Saltó fuera de la camioneta tan pronto como Harry se estacionó, subió corriendo los escalones del porche y entró en la sala. ―¡Tengo trabajo!

Los gemelos y los trillizos lo felicitaron. Chauncey palmeó la espalda de Louis. —Eso no significa que vamos a volver a alimentarnos nosotros mismos.   
  
—Ni soñarlo. —Louis les sonrió a todos en el cuarto. Se sentía realizado y la sensación de que finalmente podía sostener su propio peso lo hacía reír feliz.

—No harás trabajar a mi pobre pareja hasta la muerte ―Harry gruñó entrando a la casa—. Lo hacías bien antes de que él llegara.

—Cállate. —Chauncey le dio un codazo a su hermano que lo veía fijamente—. Puede que nosotros lo hiciéramos antes de que él llegara, pero eso no significa que él no lo haga mejor que nosotros.

—Seguiré alimentándolos chicos, hasta que uno de ustedes se empareje y su pareja pueda encargarse de esa tarea.

—Ahora, eso suena justo. —Chauncey chocó su hombro con el de Harry—. Ves, un pequeño compromiso.

Louis podía ver la irritación en la cara de Harry y se carcajeó.

A Harry no le gustó el compromiso. Estaba escrito en su cara. No podía preocuparse de eso ahora. Louis estaba muy ocupado disfrutando el tener el trabajo de sus sueños.

Había entrado en la cocina viendo todos los sartenes. Cody y Frank, e incluso George, estaban ansiosos de que probara algunas de las recetas. Louis odiaba el hecho de haber dejado su libro con una colección única de platillos en casa de David. Ahora él tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Harry entró a la cocina y se apoyó en el mostrador mientras veía a Louis sacar las cosas para la cena. ―Deberíamos tener un servicio por internet. Ya tenemos cable, y eso me ayudaría a tener mejores platos para mi cocina.

Louis sacó un gran paquete del refrigerador donde lo había dejado anoche, lo destapó mostrando trozos de cerdo. Eso podría ser una buena cena.

—Pa encendió el asador. Dice que está demasiado caliente aquí para encender el horno. —Harry tomó la carne de sus manos—. Me llevo esto, si quieres trabaja en los demás platos aquí.

Louis asintió y comenzó la tarea de sacar lo demás para la cena. Los hermanos habían salido a pescar, en algún lugar de la granja había una laguna. Él dejó una olla al fuego para los macarrones. Una ensalada fría de macarrones iría bien con la carne de cerdo.

Louis se apoyó en el fregadero y abrió la ventara para tener algo de aire fresco.

Sabía que a Pa le gustaba mantenerla cerrada para dejar el calor fuera, pero había una agradable brisa hoy que podría ayudar.

Sus manos se tensaron cuando vio movimiento a un lado de la camioneta. Sabía inmediatamente que no era uno de los hermanos Styles, pero estaba cerca.

Dommy.

¿Era realmente tan estúpido? ¿Realmente había venido aquí con la esperanza de secuestrarlo? Sabía que Dommy se extralimitaba, pero nunca pensó que fuera un idiota.

La caja de la pasta sin cocinar cayó al suelo, los macarrones se extendieron cuando Dommy levantó una pistola y apuntó hacia un costado de la casa. Louis sólo pudo dejar escapar un sonido de su garganta cuando vio a quién apuntaba Dommy.

_«¡Chauncey!»_

🥀

Harry vio a su padre durante un segundo cuando oyó el sonido de un disparo que hizo eco. Su corazón cayó a su estómago mientras corría a casa, rezando porque su pareja estuviera a salvo. Mientras llegaba a la puerta trasera, Louis salía corriendo directo hacia Harry.

Harry dejó salir un grito mientras revisaba si su pareja tenía alguna lesión y lo jaló más cerca cuando no vio ninguna.

—¡Chauncey! —Louis gritó—. ¡Dommy le disparó a Chauncey! —Su pareja estaba clavándose en él mientras aumentaba su histeria.

—Ve a la casa y quédate en la cocina. —Louis asintió rápidamente mientras sus ojos seguían llenos de miedo. Harry acunó su cara, acercándose a los labios de su pareja—. Va a estar bien. Necesito que estés a salvo mientras nos encargamos de esto.

—Está bien. —Louis se apoyó en Harry, dándole un rápido beso antes de correr hacia la casa. Harry se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde había venido el sonido. Cuándo dio vuelta en la esquina, su rabia recorrió su cuerpo.

Chauncey estaba acostado en el suelo sin moverse. _«¡No!»_ Harry corrió hacia el patio sin preocuparse de que su primo estuviera en algún lugar con un arma de fuego probablemente apuntándole a él. Tenía que llegar con su hermano mayor.

Harry cayó de rodillas cuando llegó junto al gemelo, empujándolo sobre su espalda. La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas caían en su cara, dejó salir el aire. El tiro sólo había rozado el hombro de Chauncey.

—Bastardo —Chance gritó mientras cambiaba. Fue directamente contra su primo mientras Pa también caminaba dirigiéndose hacia Chance.

Dommy se enderezó de su posición al lado de la camioneta y trató de huir. Apuntó a Chance con su arma. Pa rugió y atacó a Dommy como un padre protegiendo a sus cachorros, y eso era exactamente lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

Los trillizos y Riley llegaron en sus caballos, desmontaron y cambiaron. Los caballos corrieron hacia el establo mientras los osos se encargaban de Dommy.

—Hey, problema, despierta. —Harry palmeaba un lado de la cara de su hermano—. Sólo es un rozón, deja de actuar como un gran bebé. —Su voz se tensó mientras trataba de despertar al gran hombre.

Chance llegó junto a ellos, empujó a Chauncey con su hocico y gimió. Empujó a su gemelo con la pata, tratando de que se moviera.

Harry notó el terror en la expresión de Louis mientras bajaba los escalones del frente. Sostenía sus puños sobre su pecho mientras se acercaba.

—Es Chance. No está herido. —Harry le extendió la mano esperando a que su pareja se acercara. Vio a su pareja ver a Chance antes de apresurarse a su lado. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis mientras su pareja temblando veía el cuerpo de Chauncey en el suelo.

—Él está...   
  
—No —Harry le contestó mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de la cabeza de Chance, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tranquilizar al gemelo—. Sólo está desmayado. Sentí un chichón en su cabeza. Debió de haberse golpeado al caer.

Louis se arrodilló al lado del gemelo inconsciente mientras tentativamente estiró la mano, sintió el cuello de Chauncey y entonces soltó el aire al confirmar por si mismo que el oso estaba bien.

—Dónde infiernos mi hermano se equivocó con él —Pa grito enojado desde el patio—. El imbécil hijo de perra lo hizo a propósito, casi como una misión suicida. —La voz de su padre se quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando llegó con ellos.

—Él ya no quería ser un adicto —Louis murmuró a su lado—. He visto lo que las drogas pueden hacer. Él tomó la única salida que creyó que le quedaba.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba las palabras de su pareja. —Es una salida cobarde —bufó. Dommy siempre había tenido problemas, pero él podría haberle pedido ayuda a alguien. Ellos pudieron haberlo ayudado.

Harry se movió más cerca de su hermano mientras Chauncey gruñó. Chance cambió, arrodillándose al lado de su gemelo. Harry podía ver el rubor en las mejillas de Louis mientras su desnudo hermano se arrodillaba al lado de Chauncey.

—Levanta tu culo —Chance le dijo a su gemelo en una voz manchada de lágrimas.

Harry podía oír el alivio y un poco de miedo en la temblorosa voz de Chance.   
  
Ellos ayudaron al gran hombre a levantarse mientras abría los ojos. Chauncey se agarraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras ellos lo llevaban al porche de la casa.

—Lo tengo —Chance le dijo a Harry y Louis que le ayudaran a colocar a Chauncey en una silla. Harry llevó a Louis a la sala y lo revisó por todos lados.

Sabía que su padre estaba pasando malos momentos con esto. Él estaba afuera en el asador, volteando los trozos de carne de cerdo y viendo a la distancia. Sus hermanos se llevaron a Dommy y lo enterraron junto a sus padres.

Nadie iba a recuperarse pronto. Infiernos, Harry estaba pasando duros momentos para aceptar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Él ya no va a sufrir a causa de las drogas. —Louis le dio una cautelosa sonrisa mientras nervioso retorcía sus manos en el regazo. Él sabía que su pareja estaba tratando de confortarlo. Harry se sentó al lado de él y jaló a Louis a su regazo y lo sostuvo. 

🥀

Louis veía la moderna cocina. Era linda como el infierno. La estufa era gigantesca y el refrigerador enorme. George no lo mimó. Él había llegado mientras estaban ocupados con el desayuno.

Los dos parecían sincronizados trabajando alrededor de la cocina. —Seguro como el infierno aprecio que trabajes aquí ―dijo George mientras llevaba un plato hacia la ventanilla—. Me dará más tiempo para pasar con mi pareja.

Louis miró alrededor del área del comedor viendo a alguna gente que conocía del centro de ayuda. Ahí estaban Drew, Kyoshi, Blair, y Oliver, Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa mientras cuatro grandes hombres estaban en la mesa de al lado.

Supuso que ellos eran las parejas de los hombres. Louis rápidamente se olvidó de ellos mientras el desayuno se convirtió en la comida en el restaurante. Estaba exhausto para cuando el restaurante estuvo en calma.

Sus pies le mataban, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Louis estaba feliz y se sentía realizado. Él ya no sería definido como la pequeña perra de David. Algo que siempre había odiado. Ni siquiera se definía como la pareja de Harry Styles. Todos sabrían que Louis era el cocinero del restaurante, y Louis no lo quería de otra manera.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Harry entrar por la puerta. Los ojos de su pareja se iluminaron cuando vio a Louis cruzar el restaurante. La blanca sonrisa de Harry y el rizado cabello hacía que su corazón se saliera de su pecho.

Su pareja era simplemente hermoso. Sus ojos verdes se movían con delicia mientras veía a Louis. —Te extrañé. ―Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador, y Louis sintió que la fuerza dejaba su cuerpo al encontrarse con él en medio del pasillo. Sus labios se tocaron y el cuerpo de Louis reconoció inmediatamente el olor, el tacto y el sabor de su pareja. Su pene comenzó a pulsar cuando Harry acunó su mandíbula, pasando su pulgar por la piel de Louis mientras tomaba a lo que tenía derecho justo en el restaurante.

La cabeza de Louis se apoyó hacia el toque de Harry. Él estaba listo para irse, listo para estar en los fuertes brazos del hombre de nuevo. Louis se oyó gemir cuando Harry se apartó. Harry le dio una conocedora sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por el lleno labio inferior de Louis.   
  
—Vayan a casa. —Cody se reía—. Nosotros limpiaremos, vayan.

Louis rodeó el mostrador y llegó al lado de Harry en segundos.

Su pareja levantó los brazos viéndolo a los ojos. —Hola.

Louis sintió una tonta sonrisa formarse. La que le decía cuán profundamente realmente lo amaba. —Hola. —Harry tomó su mano y les dijo adiós a todos con la otra mano.

—Buenas noches chicos —dijo George mientras dejaban el área de trabajo y se unía a Harry en un mundo en el que Louis sólo podía describir como una fantasía en donde Harry era su rey.

—¿Te sientes como para un paseo? —Harry preguntó mientras abría la puerta de Louis. Asintió mientras se sentaba y Harry cerraba la puerta de la camioneta.

—Bien. —Harry se inclinó y lo besó una vez más, y entonces cerró la puerta. Salieron del estacionamiento y salieron del pueblo.

Louis no preguntó a dónde irían. Sólo le importaba que iba con el hombre de sus sueños.

🥀

Harry estacionó la camioneta a lo largo de un suave borde del camino.

—Vamos, dulce corazón.

Louis siguió a su pareja hasta que llegaron a un claro. Jadeó cuando vio una gran manta extendida y un caballo atado en una rama baja.

—Desnúdate.   
  
Louis miró a Harry durante un momento y entonces se quitó la ropa, preguntándose por qué estaba desnudo en medio del campo.

Harry hizo lo mismo y entonces montó en el caballo, extendiendo la mano hacia Louis.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Louis se rió y tomó la mano de su pareja que lo ayudaba a montar.

—Un poco de juego. —Harry mordió su oreja mientras le urgía a su caballo a avanzar.

Louis se sostenía de la montura mientras Harry envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.

Su pene estaba totalmente erecto enviando chispas de fuegos artificiales a través de Louis mientras el caballo se movía.

—Inclínate hacia adelante. —Harry buscaba en la alforja mientras Louis hacía lo que le decía. Por segunda vez en veinte minutos, gimió.

Los húmedos dedos de Harry jugaban en su agujero mientras ellos recorrían la noche.

—Esto es un corto paseo a caballo. —Harry se rió mientras colocaba la mano en la espalda de Louis, empujándose un poco más. La cabeza de la montura se presionaba contra su abdomen mientras el pene de Harry se deslizaba dentro del culo de Louis.

Los dedos de Louis se encajaban en la piel de la montura, gimiendo mientras el pene de Harry entraba y salía de él. Nunca en su vida hubiera soñado con algo como eso. Estaba casi acostado mientras Harry abría más sus piernas sobre las de él.   
  
—Yo te sostengo bebé. No te vas a caer. —Los dedos de Harry se encajaban en las caderas mientras Louis gemía—. Joder dulce corazón, Mírate.

Harry gruñó mientras jalaba a Louis hacia su eje.

Louis no podía entenderlo pero el olor de la piel y el caballo lo estaba llevando a la locura. Harry tenía las riendas en su mano mientras curvaba sus dedos en la piel de Louis, jodiéndolo hasta la inconsciencia. Ellos llegaron de nuevo a la manta, Louis protestó cuando Harry lo liberó.

Su pareja se reía mientras ayudaba a Louis a bajar y lo acostaba en la manta. —Temía correrme mientras montábamos. Nunca lo he intentado antes y no necesitaba que ninguno de los dos se cayera.

Colocó a Louis sobre sus manos y sus rodillas y entonces volvió a entrar. Louis se aferró a la manta mientras Harry se aferraba a sus lados y se movía dentro y fuera de su culo.

—Harry, por favor. No seas suave, no seas suave —Louis le rogaba mientras se sentía abrumado por la necesidad. El cuerpo de Harry lo cubría mientras se empujaba en el interior de Louis, dándole exactamente lo que había pedido. Podía sentir el sudor de Harry cayendo en su cuerpo y sus músculos tensarse cuando Harry hizo que explotara.

—Córrete para mi, bebé —Harry le gruñó fuerte mientras él también se corría.

Las nalgas de Louis estaban adoloridas como el infierno por los golpes que había pedido pero se sentía saciado, acostado en la manta con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

Harry colapsó a su lado, su pecho se movía tratando de recuperar su respiración. —¿Vas a matarme, no es así? —él se rió.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando una mano llegó al brazo de Harry. Louis se rodó fuera del camino mientras Harry cambiaba. 

Harry maldijo cuando vio a Chauncey y Chance acostados sobre sus abdómenes detrás de un árbol. Sus hermanos colocaron un dedo en sus labios y señalaron con la cabeza la camioneta de Harry. Harry jaló a Louis a su lado, empujándolo bajo su forma de oso, sosteniéndolo de manera protectora.

Chance se deslizó y tomó la ropa de Louis y se la lanzó a su pareja. —Hay un lobo alrededor de tu camioneta —Chance murmuró—. No queríamos interrumpir pero él te hubiera encontrado y a Louis.

—Es David. Lo sé. —Louis levantó las caderas y se puso los jeans. Harry gruñó cuando sus hermanos vieron el flácido pene de Louis.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy viendo si el cabello castaño de su cabeza es natural. —Chauncey le sonrió a Harry—. La única manera de saberlo es revisando el vello púbico.

Harry retrajo sus labios y le gruñó a su hermano en advertencia. Chance los silenció y le dio los zapatos a Louis. ―¿Cómo infiernos supieron sobre esto? —Louis preguntó suspicaz mientras se acercaba a Chance.

Si, Harry quería saber lo mismo. Chauncey cambió y él y su hermano se dirigieron hacia la camioneta. Chance tomó a Louis y lo llevó al caballo, cabalgando rápidamente hacia la granja.

Harry los vio hasta que se perdieron de vista antes de concentrarse totalmente en el lobo. Rodeó la camioneta por la izquierda y dejó que Chauncey la rodeara por la derecha. Rugió cuando ninguno encontró a nadie.

Ambos se giraron y se dirigieron hacia el otro gemelo y la pareja de Harry. De algún modo el lobo vio que Chance se iba con Louis, y ahora seguía su rastro. Harry corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero sabía que no se detendría hasta detener al lobo o llegar a casa.

Después de kilometro y medio vio al caballo correr hacia ellos pero no lo montaba nadie. Su sangre se heló con la vista, aumentó la velocidad pasando al caballo en busca de su pareja. Finalmente vieron a Louis correr hacia ellos pero Chance y el lobo no se veían por ningún lado.

Harry cambió y atrapó a su pareja que colapsó en sus brazos. —David —jadeó. Tragó aire y entonces continuó—. David nos tumbó del caballo. Chance cambió a oso y está luchando contra él. Yo corrí por ustedes.

Chauncey se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su gemelo. Para cuando Harry y Louis llegaron, Chance estaba acostado en el suelo, herido y el lobo se había ido. Chauncey rugió y hundió la pata en el suelo. Harry tomó a Chance del suelo y corrieron hacia la camioneta.

—Lo siento —Louis seguía diciendo una y otra vez hasta que ellos llegaron a la camioneta y Chauncey saltó a la caja y cambió para tomar a su gemelo en sus brazos.

Harry se lo dio y subió al asiento del conductor, saliendo a toda velocidad. Harry salió con sus hermanos de la casa y le dijo a Louis que se quedara con su Pa. No había manera de que David se saliera de esta.

🥀

Mientras salían del porche dos grandes camionetas llegaron.

Maverick salió de una de ellas, seguido por seis hombres. ―Vengan conmigo.

Harry asintió, subiendo al asiento del pasajero mientras Chauncey entraba en el otro vehículo. Sacó una hoja de papel en la que Louis le había escrito la dirección y los lugares que solía frecuentar.

Harry se sintió mejor sabiendo que los trillizos y Riley se quedarían en casa con su pareja. Ellos llegaron a la ciudad a la casa de David, y se detuvieron y apagaron las luces.

Salieron de la camioneta y revisaron el área mientras entraban al edificio y subían las escaleras. Maverick empujó con su hombro la puerta del departamento haciendo que se abriera y golpeara contra la pared.

David, o él asumió que lo era, estaba desnudo frente al fregadero de la cocina, lavándose los brazos, el agua con sangre se iba por el resumidero. —¡Jodido perro! —Chauncey gritó mientras se apresuraba hacia David—. Él es mi jodido gemelo ―rugió mientras le daba un golpe después de otro.

Maverick detuvo a Chauncey después de al menos una docena de golpes.

—Tus días de traficante terminaron. —Maverick le lanzó algo de ropa al lobo-shifter, su cara mostrando su disgusto.

David atacó al Alfa. Maverick se hizo a un lado y todos vieron cómo David caía al suelo. —¿Eres realmente tonto? ―Hawk llegó frente a David, muerte cruzaba su cara.

David se rodó, metió la mano bajo el sofá y sacó una pistola. Hawk en segundos pateó la mano de David que sostenía la pistola mientras David cambiaba. Chauncey también cambió, atacando a David hasta que ya no se movió.

—Limpien el lugar. Quiero esa droga —dijo Maverick mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a revisar cajas y bolsas. 

🥀

Louis estaba llenando el lavavajillas, necesitaba algo en qué ocupar su mente hasta que su pareja y Chauncey regresaran. Estaba enfermo de preocupación por ellos. Chance estaba arriba en su cuarto, sanando en su forma de oso. Pa dijo que él se iba a recuperar bien. Louis oyó un gruñido que se elevó en el aire.

—Maldición, Harry. ¡No has tenido suficiente de asustarme! —Louis gritó.

Harry se reía mientras lo rodeaba. —Nunca tengo suficiente en nada de lo que a ti concierne.

Louis se giró tan pronto Harry lo soltó y le dio un abrazo con un agarre de muerte. No tenía que decir nada. Harry sabía lo asustado que estaba. Louis pasó su mano por el cabello mientras escuchaba el corazón de su pareja bajo su oído. Ese era un sonido del que nunca se cansaría. —No quiero saber.

—Está bien —dijo Harry suavemente—. Tengo algo tuyo.

Louis ya tenía lo que quería en sus brazos. Después del largo viaje que había tenido para llegar hasta aquí, no planeaba irse a ningún lugar pronto. De la casa de sus padres a una vida que nadie debería de tener, hasta llegar al hombre que amaba, Louis sabía que finalmente estaba en casa.

Levantó la vista y se giró cuando Harry tomó algo de la mesa de la cocina. Louis gritó de alegría al tomar su libro de cocina de la mano de Harry. —Pensé que nunca lo vería de nuevo.

—Recordé que dijiste algo sobre eso y lo tomé para ti. ―Harry le sonrió orgulloso.

—Gracias. —Louis se abrazó más fuerte a Harry. ¿Cómo podría su vida ser más perfecta de lo que era? Tenía una pareja que lo amaba, una gran casa, y amigos que estarían con él sin importar nada. 

El viaje de Louis a través de su nueva vida apenas comenzaba, pero con Harry a su lado, sabía que disfrutaría cada paso.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
